What You Meant To Me
by P3MF Alpha 3-Richter
Summary: Toothless is feeling conflictions between her nature and her friendship with Hiccup, and wonders if he would agree to a deeper bond of forbidden friendship. Useless shipping. Female!ToothlessxHiccup.
1. My Fishbone My Lizard

**A/N**: I apologize to everyone who read the original format of this chapter, as I read over and thought that it need to be improved, but how much so I have (or haven't) improved it is debatable. I do _not_ own How to Train your Dragon, nor any copyrighted characters, references songs and such.

Boring legal stuff aside, hi! This is my first fanfic (or the first on the web…) so feel free to leave a review or constructive criticism! Really, I won't say "I know my story isn't perfect and there are mistakes but I don't care, you're just a dumb-ass flamer :)" …seriously, that's the attitude of a 12 year old nothing-but praise idiot. XD I'm boring you all so…

**What You Meant to Me**

By P3minatofan

Chapter 1

My scrawny Fishbone; My useless Lizard

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy salamander!"

I let out a yawn; by Draco I was tired from flying around doing errands for this boy's "dad"…

_And who does he think he is calling ME lazy?_ I lifted myself up, my eyes opening wide, blinded by the sun as I lifted my wing from my face, feeling the soft cove grass under my paws. "Well, someone's cranky this evening," said my rider Hiccup.

The sarcastic skinny son of a Viking fishbone talking to me is my rider Hiccup.

Hiccup –laugh at his name and I'll eat you- if you haven't seen him, is the son of Stoick. He's the leader of the Vikings on the seven-generations-old island of Berk. Where is Berk? It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death and it's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery if I'm remembering right.

Nice place, you should check it out… if you make it past the whirlpools, hurricanes, and fog, that is.

Hiccup has russet "hair" on his head; -I wonder where humans keep the rest of their pelts- pale green eyes. He's not like other humans though. He lost a leg in a counter attack from battling the Green Death, sadly… He wears pants, a green shirt with a brown belt, and a fur vest over it, along with a brown boot.

He told me after I searched him for the rest of his pelt this one time after training, that humans don't have a fire inside them like a dragon or fur like any other animal. Humans apparently wear clothes to keep them warm without fur, or to show status. (_Sad really, have they no confidence?)_

_I do wonder how they tell how strong or good of a mate they are if clothes hide their bodies all the time…_

"C'mon Toothless, I know you're tired, but dad says I can't sleep out here anymore." I snorted, so what about him? I'm tired and I feel like sleeping here. "I'll give you some mutton." My ears perked; he knows I love that red meat.

I stretched my wings out, allowing him to get on his saddle to open my prosthetic tailfin as I jumped to the sky.

The place we were just in is our own place, the cove. (It's also the place I was stuck in after a _certain_ talking fishbone hit me out of the sky). It's where we _really_ met, this human and I. I wasn't very keen on being friends with a Viking at first, but I came to grow on Hiccup.

You wouldn't be very trusting of someone who shot YOU out the sky either.

He's very nice, a bit befuddled, friendly, and sarcastic. That was a Hel of a risk though, holding his arm to out to me; didn't he know I could eat him? Or blast him away? I needed him to fly, (which I care a LOT about) but I think that reason was just to disguise my growing care for the boy. Annoyances here and there aside, he's really quite adorable and all that…

Uhh…w-well…anyway…

There was a plethora of colors in the dimming sky as we flew through that romantic flight… Everything was bathed in hues of orange and white, dark red, green and yellow…

It reminds me of when the blond female flew on me that time. We were having a romantic flight across the island to Berk. The evening sun was sinking beyond the sea creating a gorgeous sight.

I forgot how beautiful the sky was when I lost my flight, the thing that separates dragons from other reptiles. Well, that and breathing fire. I don't know if anyone else can do that.

My name is Toothless. Not… the _best_ name he could've picked, but I like it_._

Hiccup says the name is to ward off gnomes and trolls, but I really doubt "Toothless" will frighten anyone besides a dentist_… whatever that is. _

Toothless the Night Fury! Feel the fury of the night! _…_Sorry, I've been playful lately.

I'm one of the dragons from the nest who until recently have attacked Berk for generations under that monster's controlling and merciless rule. I am, in human terms of age, a "teenage" female. MY human hasn't even figured that out yet! (It's annoying, being called the wrong sex so much). They didn't even notice during mating season! (I didn't have a mate, my prosthetic –despite our heroism—caused that…**why won't you grow back**?)

Night Furies differ based on where (I've never seen any others) we live. In Berk, I'm called the rarest of the dragons in Berk, except my mother told me that the rest of the Night Furies are scattered across the world. I have obsidian-black scales, emerald cat eyes, wings and four paws, spikes that go higher down my back, and four…three tailfins. Two at the base of my tail and "two" at the end, one red prosthetic and the real one.

I smiled, feeling the wind underneath my slick black wings. Just under a year ago Hiccup took away my flight with that human weapon and gave it back tenfold.

He gave me flight again, friendship, free meals, and an end to this war between Vikings and dragons.

This _human_ did all that.

_Everything we knew about them was wrong. _

Because of Hiccup, I lost the ability to fly by myself, and I was forced to befriend him or die in that cove when prey ran out. (Not very fun to know that a little hatchling is all that stands between you and starvation. Thank the gods he fixed a tail up for me).

With him I learned that humans weren't simply demons that wanted to tear our hearts out, as they learned we weren't monsters that wanted to kill or burn everything we saw.

The Vikings were trying to stop us from stealing their sources of food and shelter and honestly, to go against a fire-breathing dragon takes stubbornness issues. We were feeding HIM to stay alive. All I'll say is, he's dead, we're not, and everyone's all friendly now. Pretty happy ending I guess.

Except for my screwed up tail and my rider's lost leg, which _sucks_ on a few days, but we'll live.

I landed gracefully in front of his house; chilling night air blowing on myscales, warmed by my human's (so very warm and soft, _purr_) touch.

He opened the door and signalled me inside. "Let's go get you that mutton I promised." My forked tongue drooled (as if I would forget) at the thought of that succulent, tasty mutton… To be honest, fish are good… but you can't appeal to a dragon better than with red meats.

I went in after him, seeing a few candles lit in the different rooms, as night had fell causing the unlit rooms to be floodedwith darkness. "Here bud, your mutton." Hiccup threw me a mutton that's taste would make wolves envious! I started gorging on it, tearing pieces off with my serrated fangs.

_Oh gods, it's delicious!_ "That's right, just keep eating while I get to bed…" I stopped the eating frenzy, quickly nodded to him and continued feasting.

Good stuff, mutton. I see why Vikings eat it so much. (Hiccup doesn't, no wonder he's such a small hatchling) Once I finished off the meat, I noticed my rider's sire wasn't home yet…

Hmm. Stoick isn't here. He must be out drinking (_Great role model_) with the other humans.

I finished and walked to Hiccup's room. Oddly, all the lights were out…

Then I heard someone try tackling me, (Again, sad) but I was –ahem- better at dodging.

Apparently not enough.

Even in the dark room, I felt our heads smack together. I caught a glimpse of -_of course_- Hiccup. I moaned, extremely annoyed by his little bump. My snout happens to be sensitive! I growled in irritation. "Oww…I just wanted a little revenge on your tackles…" I snarled; those were to show that I loved him! (Though I could be gentler with…nah.)

My hatchling sighed, scratching me under my chin. "That wasn't right of me. I'm sorry…?" He tackled me! I'm not going to jus- ohh… damned sweet spot… I slumped to the floor purring as he scratched me under my chin. If only he'd do this to Astrid now (so she'd stop yelling).

"That's a good dragon…go to sleep…" I'm still getting you back Hi…cc…up… Curse…this boy's… love and…a…affection…

I passed out on the rug.

I woke up the next morning before him, and he was sleeping on the rug as well. I silently got up, and towered over him, like a predator on an unsuspecting prey. Perfect.

I smiled maliciously, feel the furies of my breath, Hiccup! (He hates my fish breath) I went in closer, until I was inches from his nose and breathed in and out, again and again. "Ungh… Ew…" This is how I usually punish Hiccup, since I know he _hates_ the smell. (It's so fun ^v^)

"Ugh… Ew… smells…" He's waking up. I took a deep breath and blew. "EW!"

He's awake. (Coughing and gasping for clean life, but awake nonetheless)

He groaned, "…Toothless? No offense bud, but you have **awful** fish breath today." I stood bipedal (pegging him down with a paw) and stared at him, smiling innocently. "Getting me back from yesterday, bud?" I purred. "You…need to…stop holding grudges… bud, it's not… good for you." He yawned and grabbed his vest on the rug, that wonderful –delicious- boy.

"Now get _off_ me." I narrowed my eyes; I'm not moving hatchling, not until you apologize.

"…"

…He frowned, "I mean it. Get. Off. Now."

…He frowned even more, narrowing his eyes too, bemusing me slightly.

"You…you sir, are playing a dangerous game." I snorted. _Really?_"Keeping this much…raw**…** Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!" _From which executioner, may I ask?_

He grunted, "Okay, I get it." I cocked my head. "I'm sorry." _Oh, you can do better Hiccup!_ His face turned expressionless, "Really sorry?" Nope, not good enough for me, hatchling.

Suddenly, my human grinned mischievously, and he –in a surprise move- kisses me on the snout. What. The. Hel. I blushed hard through my onyx scales, w-wow…

I stared at him. Did he really…? "I knew you'd like that." A kiss on the snout? That's an apology? …All right… I'll 'forgive' him.

I licked him back, "Alright, alright! Enough Toothless, Gobber's probably mad at me already. See you soon! Love ya, buddy!" I crooned to him, licking him again. There's a reason I'm not following him to his 'workplace'.

He hobbled outside, towards the forge across the village. That's where Hiccup works, or so Terrors tell me. (That grown human, Gobber, says I'm 'too destructive' or 'too distrusting'! I'm just playing! …And protecting Hiccup, they know!)

I looked over at him, and his hair was covered in dragon slobber and was in a cowlick. Some people think I _mother_ him! Me, a dragoness! _What a ridiculous thought…_!

I stared at my Viking boy. His words seem to echo in my head as I watched him follow Stoick (Who apparently gets up earlier than I do, what an early human waking) to that forge.

This is where I live now, Berk. The place we've warred over for seven generations because of that horrid dictator. (He was such a fat drache, too) I understood my human's reaction to seeing this place the first time. It…seems so unreal that humans and dragons are working together. (At least there's no strange mind pull on us here. I hated that 'dragon king')

If she were still alive, (Damn you to Helheim, Green Death!) my mother would be happy about what I did. She always wanted this war to end, and no one listened to her.

Rest her happy dragon soul in the celestial stars above.

Humans have it lucky though, they can divorce, but to dragons, divorce doesn't happen. It's not an you decide to mate for life you do. Period. It's disgraceful to fight your mate, (Humans do this openly, I hear) or hurt them.

In fact, the only way out of a dragon mate is to kill the other. (Somewhat unfair, but I've probably spent too much time with humans and their moralities) My mother and father were like fire and oil, just that example.

My ears twitch at the thought of him.

My _father,_ on the other hand, would burn me alive for befriending a Viking, weakling or not. He always spoke about how much he hated humans in general. Even other dragons avoided him; he actually flew out just to kill off more humans, be they good or not. Humans would call him the 'evil demon of the night sky,' if what the elder dragons said was true.

This does explain why I'm still called a devil –even as a joke- by the older Vikings of Berk.

I think the only reason my parents got together is because they were the only Night Furies around, mother wanted to forgive and forget humans… Father wanted to make them extinct.

Green Death ate them both eventually for one reason or another. (…) Maybe their different views are imprinted on me. It explains _why_ I felt remorse and didn't kill Hiccup, and also why I attacked Berk for so long.

I never gave humans a chance until Hiccup, and if I just ate him, we'd all still be fighting and trying to survive under Red Death's rule. (I still can, I have my instincts…) I've never actually eaten a human before; he would've been the first, but I didn't cause I'm no dragon you ever heard of b-be-before…

My eyes dilated, I stared at the wooden floor, flicking my tail. What…am I? I'm a dragoness, but here I am in a human village. Protecting humans. Humans I _like_.

Dragons and their human riders living together here in Berk. There's a word for animals (Humans are animals too, even if they don't know it, the close-minded fools) working symbiotically like this… _What was it?_

Then, realization hit my head harder than Nadder tail-spikes on an unprotected ass. My nickname, being fed, purring, and the behavior. I –a Night Fury dragoness- am a human's…_pet!_ By Odin's hammer, _what am I doing?_ (**Hiccup** called_ me_ that once!)

"_I am a terrifying dragoness!_ _I am no one's pet!"_ I roared the words out, a few Gronkles turning their lazy heads from my roar. (Even if we killed Green Death, I was by no means the strongest dragon on land. The air is my battlefield, and since I am grounded, dragons simply rely on humans of Berk) A Night Fury is supposed to be as far away from humans as possible!

I may not be a "leader" of dragons (Again, thanks to my inability to fly), but I am much too proud to accept that slandering title! A dragon shouldn't ever be called a "pet" to anyone!

It's _beyond_ demeaning!

_Father Thor, what is this incarnation of Loki doing to me? _

Taking a look outside, I saw many dragons –_fierce, independent_ **dragons**- being fed fish, coddled, or ridden! _I did this. _I made our honorable race nothing more than cats or dogs, obeying the humans' whims…

The gods would have me _dead_ for losing sight of my nature, and having a human Viking friend. Befriending humans is very likely on their "do this and we'll _kill_ you." list.

The shame doesn't end there, as I realized something more horrible than that.

Worse than being his pet, or mothering Hiccup. (_Me_, a dragon!)

…_I feel for Hiccup too._

My jaw hung open from that. That's…not…possible…

It _can't_ be, it's hormones. It _shouldn't_ be, it's wrong. It _won't_ be; _I'm_ in control; he's alone.

_Hiccup's alone!_

I clawed the floor and ran out the door, (Hitting it with my tail…ow.) jumping on passing Vikings as I did. I can't leave him alone!

What if a wild dragon were to attack him? Or melted steel fly across the room? Or-or-or…

I screeched to a stop in front of the forge, I head Hiccup inside, safe and alive. I need to slow down… I took some deep breaths; passing Vikings taking curious glances at me. Weirdos.

I am my human's best friend; his "buddy." I am **not** his pet, or his…

That very idea forced a fish out of me. I mean, it isn't like knew I would feel this way. I didn't know Thor, that I'd be…feeling…this with…a human. I don't know how I didn't notice our bonding, my (_new_) caring nature for him, even how I protect and need Hiccup to fly, as he needs me to walk (mostly)! Mother, father, I did not ever expect to 'fall' for Hiccup!

…I do feel for him though, and I can't tell him. I can't let him know, he's only just fitting in with everyone, it seems to mean so much that he has the respect of his people. (Even though they were jerks to him all his life, and that I wish he'd just have let me eat them instead)

I always felt my scales stick up and my eyes turn to slits when Astrid, his _unofficial_ mate kissed him, or when he kissed her. I hate the idea of Hiccup being hers. Except…

Astrid is a human, as is Hiccup. Our forbidden friendship should stay the way it is, just two good friends, dragon and boy, nothing more. We're best friends and that's how it _should_ _stay_.

I curled up on the grass outside; maybe a quick nap will take my mind off the subject…

* * *

I hit the sword hard with a hammer, getting a hard thwack. You know, this is a really good way to either hurt yourself, or relieve yourself of pain. I have done both, at the same time.

I'm Hiccup, the fishbone son of my dad Stoick, the chief of Berk.

Yeah I know, "you mean the dragon master who killed that huge dragon? That's _YOU_?" Yes I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III killed it. _Not to, you know, brag or anything._

I have the only Night Fury dragon around, my Toothless! You should see him, –if he doesn't try to kill you from being so overly protective of me- he's like a giant cat, only much cuter.

Oh yeah, don't make him mad. That might lose you an arm. Or turn you into ashes…

Moving on, I've working in the forge here in Berk with Gobber, my meathead instructor and he has been from eight to fifteen years to now of my life.

But enough of my life story, I'm sure Toothless is being impatient (There's a reason he can't come in here, I um…won't say why. It involves burning, screaming, crashing…you get the idea.) about sitting outside. So, I'll need to hurry.

"**Come back here with my sock, ya' vermin!**" That yellow mustachioed man with a peg leg and changeable hand is my "mentor" Gobber the Belch, chasing a Terrible Terror who seems to have taken his right sock. Again. For the gods know how many time.(Toothless's "cute eyed" trick stopped working around the third time the forge…accidentally collapsed)

He's the oldest friend of my dad, Stoick the Vast.

There are a few things to know about the village now. First, don't talk about how he popped dragonheads as a child. Second, don't ever appear –like you can stop it- dangerous to me, becauseToothless will be on you in a heartbeat. Third…someone tell me if Astrid is my girlfriend, 'cause Snotlout keeps 'romancing' her, and she isn't as clingy to me as the other "lovebirds" in this village, oh please, please, someone tell me if…

**CRASH!**

…And that's why Gobber says I'm not allowed to think in here. I tried heaving out a sword (woefully stuck in heavy armor) and failed. Fishbone would've been a better name for me; I can't even pull a sword out of armor!

He came back with part of his beard singed but at least he got his right sock back…

I heard Gobber gesturing to me, "Hiccup lad. I'm going out for a sail with the others. You. Close shop. Now." He handed me the keys and left. I actually got away with this! Maybe my luck is changing!

"Oh. But take that sword out first." He slammed (a Viking tradition) the door. (a Viking tradition)

Oh Freja. Let's try that again…

After that, I locked the forge and saw Toothless napping. Me, not being tackled by a several hundred pound dragon? Weird…well ok, not weird…or actually…um…ok it's weird, whatever.

When I came out, the sun was high, Vikings were belching and singing (Badly, I add), and…

_Astrid…_

I smiled happily, Astrid (and Ruffnut) are coming this way! I…I need to say something, something not stupid or crazy to her…

"H-Hi Ah-Astrid! How's the uh, grass today?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Astrid sighed disgustingly, while Ruffnut laughed.

"Wow, Hiccup! You're as much a dog to Astrid as your dragon is to you!" I frowned at her, even if that's the truth, she doesn't need to involve Toothless in her dumb remarks!

"**Ruffnut**. We're here for a reason." Did they need me to fix their dragon saddles again?

"Hey Hiccup. We wanted to ask you something about Toothless." Toothless? I looked over; he was waking up, yawning loudly. The way he bares his fangs that way, it's a little…scary.

Every time I see him, I have to wonder how I was dumb enough to free a dragon, stupid enough to visit it every day, idiotic enough to ride it, when it could kill me.

I know; I wouldn't kill a dragon.

I looked at Toothless, and… I saw myself.

I'll always remember the days we've been together, during dragon training when "the gang" would rush up to me and ask how Hiccup the useless was becoming the top spot on dragon training.

I'd tell them I was holding back all that time. Did they believe it? Yes they did.

"What Astrid?"

She leaned over; glancing at Toothless, then whispered to me, "What's Toothless?" What a weird question…

"Huh? Toothless is a dragon. You know, Night Fury…"

She thumped my arm, "No, I mean what is Toothless? A guy or a girl?"

Ruffnut joined in, "Yeah it's been bothering me like crazy lately."

"Toothless is a guy."

They frowned together, "Well yeah, but did you like check or anything?" Actually, I had never checked whether or not Toothless was a guy, but you know…it was kinda weird to just go up to your dragon and ask to know. Not to mention "guy" was the default to a dragon in Berk who hadn't laid eggs or had a mate.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, maybe."

Ruffnut slumped me too, "Well, I'll 'help' you with that." She smiled her evil smile, oh gods when she does that, Ragnarok pales to her "plans."

She whispered a plan of me getting close to Toothless and… "Going in" to see if he was a he, or if Tooth was a she. Now, I knew Ruff wouldn't check on her own, becauseTooth would maul her down. Now, I also knew Ruff would get me back somehow if I didn't do it. Last month she dumped a barrel of fish on me when Toothless wasn't around. (Which ended in my dragon endlessly cuddling –and *cough* licking- me until the fish stench went away)

I sighed when Ruffnut and Astrid urged me on with a "go" and I circled my sleeping Night Fury. I carefully lifted and moved his tail to the side, biting my lip and laid down on my stomach behind (damned puns) him. He looked really peaceful sleeping there like that.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, and opened them, damn it gods, this is NOT how I expected today to go, but days never go the way I want them to…

I know from childhood how the dragon anatomy works, considering we lived in a village that happened to USE the dead dragon bodies. I noticed things like how a dragon stomach was hotter than fire, "accessories" on dragons are used for showing off (to mates) or intimidation…or that male dragons had a smaller…*COUGH*…slit than females.

Male dragon…slits are practically not there unless it's mating season or other um, things. Females, on the other hand, had longer…(I can't say it anymore) holes and were out all year, only their moods, general feelings, etc changed during mating season (Which is how we deduced Snotlout's Firewyrm to be a girl, shockingly…well not really us, so much as him)

I tore off a piece from my vest and tied it to my left hand, you know, germs and…things I don't want to think about. I VERY carefully grabbed Toothless's backside, and (Gross…) "examined" him. Black scales against the sun weren't hard to distinguish (Thank Odin most of the village was out fishing or hunting right now, I'd never live THIS down ever…).

If I were drinking at the time, I would've spat out the stuff. I mean really, what the Loki did I see, almost fainting at the sight. Toothless -as I found out, is…really…actually…a…dragoness…

I heard Toothless stir, waking up from my little "invasion of dragon privacy", growling at her offender violently. (Which happened to be me…Oh why must I need to impress the girls?)

"NO WAIT! NOTOOTHLESSBADDRAGON! I MEAN DRAGONESS! BA-" She snarled and grabbed me with her front paws, dragged me out, bit my prosthetic, and threw me against Ruffnut. So much for that idea.

"**OWW!**" I slammed into Ruffnut pretty hard (Astrid was glaring, not good…), and we both fell back on dirt. Good thing Toothless didn't throw me into the forge, THAT would be very painful.

Ruff laughed hysterically, already forgetting our collision. "Wow Hiccup. Didn't know your dragon had such a good left hook. If he's a guy tell him your marriage together is off. I'm way better for him." Ignoring that disturbed idea, she and Tuffnut can insult can insult anyone, no matter how bad an idea it is. Just ask Tuff and Toothless…

"Hiccup, are you still good? So, did you find out if Toothless is a guy or not?" This starting to sound very familiar…

Oh the gods hate me. What am I supposed to say? Toothless is a girl! That's… I know I didn't ever check (I'll kill you later Ruffnut…) but I was so very extra-sure she was a he!

And how do I say, "I'm sorry I checked your gender without your permission Toothless, please don't roast me."

I will have nightmares about… seeing that. I breathed deeply, "Toothless is…" I glanced at her, who snorted angrily in reply, narrowing her pupils dangerously at me.

"Toothless is a girl." I will never hear the end of this…

"HAH! See Astrid? I told you that he was a she! Fork over that axe!" What…?

"What axe?"

Astrid sighed again, "Hiccup…me and Ruff made a bet to see whether Toothless is a guy or not…sorry. I bet guy, she bet girl." She handed over a really sharp axe (But not her favorite one, I should know) to Ruff, muttering curses to her.

So that was just a bet? Great… That just makes explaining this to Toothless (I could never lie to him…her) that much harder.

"Thanks Hiccup! You made me one axe richer! HAHAHA!" Ruff laughed as she dragged Astrid away… (I don't understand any girls, not dragons, and not Vikings…)

"Awkward." Toothless was standing up; she was giving me her half-open eyes, flat frown, epic fail face, the tension and total pull back of her mauling me so thick in the air, you could choke.

She angrily grunted me to apologize, "So Toothless… You're a girl? Right?" Her ears went up for a spilt-second and folded down again, nodding with impatience.

"This shows how great a 'dragon master' everyone keeps calling me." She smacked me with her tail; I deserved that. Ok.

"I won't do it again okay? I'm SO very sorry." She snorted. And cocked her head thinking for a few minutes and shook her head, as if to say, "Fine, you're sorry. NEVER AGAIN DAMMIT." then nuzzled me before holding me in a dragon hug. It was nice, but she hugged me too hard on purpose, for sure.

I coughed awkwardly, "So…was that your um…you know, where you dragons…" Toothless gurgled at me, in a cute way, both saying yes, and letting at bit of the tension down.

I swear though I saw a blush above her nose just now…

"Thanks, bud…whoops, I mean, girl, Toothless_. Err…_ I don't care, I-I mean it's…not like it will change anything between us." I smiled sheepishly; she blinked, and gummy-grinned me then nuzzled my shoulder, purring happily. Boy, that was awkward…then again so is my life.

"I still –always will- love you, Toothless, boy or girl." She licked me into submission, my face covered in slobber. Gross…

Toothless –girl or guy- is the best friend I've ever had. She's the only one that listened, the one who didn't jeer at me; I owe her too much… So of course I love her, don't lots of people love their pets? Dad –thank the gods- seemed to be over his distrust of Toothless. (He still calls hi- her a devil though. Adult jokes, I don't get them like I don't get the appeal of drinks)

Some people might ask, "How'd you ever stay alive without a dragon, when you're so clumsy?" I'd answer, "My dad's pretty protecting of me too." Dad really cares about me; I always knew that. I just felt like I should become the best dragon slayer ever because… I thought I owed dad at least that, a fine respectable (Not fishbone and disappointing) son.

Fishlegs and Horrorcow walked up to us asking, "Hey Hiccup is it true that-" Oh c'mon! Does EVERY embarrassing moment I have NEED to be interrupted by a random Viking?

"Err…I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _Always conclusions with people._

Toothless let go and slithered back to the ground; somewhat peeved her hug was cut short. "No Fishlegs. What is it?" I asked, annoyed.

"Ruff and- and Astrid said Toothless was actually a girl…" He looked over at Toothless and back to his Gronkle, Horrorcow. Now is that the dragon book in his arm?

"…And I wanted to –you know- put Toothless's um… 'Gender specifics' in there so that we can tell the difference between the males and females." Fishlegs is going to have to make a sequel just to fit every dragons'…everything, in these books. (Not that having a Night Fury sequel book won't be helpful –it would- but I already can ask her myself) Neither I –nor him- thinks she's just going to let him 'inspect' her. (At least not today anyway, or without gifts of sedation) Fishlegs may have been my first friend, but she's my BEST friend in the world. (Even more than Astrid. Please for the sake of Odin's beard don't tell her that)

"Fishlegs, you can't be serious. That's being a little too blunt for comfort." I tried making as best a serious face I could, but I really didn't want to explain why I shouldn't let him do it.

"I know, I know, invasive I get it. Don't you agree though that we should tell the difference? What if…" Fishlegs is such a weirdo (Snotlout's word is geek) sometimes.

He actually –when dragons and Vikings were still at war- sold this merchant the copyrights for a game he made up called "dungeons and monsters". (Dragons would've fit us better than monsters, we ARE Vikings…)

Frankly, I don't know what a "copyright" is or a "fourteen-sided dice" but Fishlegs needs to stay with books, not games. (Then, at least he'll be helping people instead of encouraging them to live with their parents in the basement chamber with other "wizards")

"Fishlegs you're not invading Toothless's space." He went on and on about that learning the gender difference could save us or seeing a certain characteristic will let us know how to spot the right dragon (Me mistaking a Terror for a rogue nightmare, there went me and Toothless's respect…) from a distance…

"FINE!" I threw my arms up, he can look if he wants, don't say I did not warn you!

He frowned at her, who cocked her head in return showing off her claws… he came closer, whispering in my ear, "Okay fine. Tell me what YOU saw then, don't say you didn't, 'cause Ruff said you did." I huffed, I am putting '_grow muscles to beat up Ruff'_ on my to-do list.

Great… "Uh, Fishlegs I'll start with…"

All day. He made me talk all day about Night Furies. (I am _not_ the expert everyone thinks I am, I don't know like, _hundreds_ of things about dragons…but I do intend to learn even so!)

The only thing I notice about my overly obsessive Night Fury is that she's been acting weird lately. She is being a little more distant and moody today… Hormones probably…

Toothless eventually got bored and went off somewhere. (Impatient and easily bored.) I think a drunken wizard and witch met one day, and the witch combined her black cat with a wizard's lizard (It rhymes, I KNOW that) and one magic spell later… Bam.

Night Furies were made.

A few hours after Fishleg's "questioning" we went home, to a cold night, no moon; all snow blowing everywhere… This was bound to happen. There's ALWAYS a snowstorm at _least_ once during "summer" at Berk.

Toothless had come back and climbed atop my bed, keeping most of her body on the covers. It's cool that Toothless knows how cold it gets, even with sheets. She's very (Temperamental and impatient) considerate to me.

"Night girl." She groaned and put her head next to mine; most of her body on top of mine, the tail and back legs hanging off the bed. I could've sworn Toothless was a guy… weird day...

I heard the bedroom door creak, Toothless opening an eye in caution. There was a large man with a large red beard, my dad –you weren't listening if you don't know his name.

He smiled at me and said calmly, "Goodnight Hiccup. 'Night devil."

Toothless rolled an eye and went to sleep; it's so awesome to know the two get along now. I waved, "Goodnight dad." He gave me a smirk and closed the door slowly, his loud footsteps fading out as he left.

Everyone here means so much to me, I'm glad I can be called a hero in this life. (Not to say having a Night Fury isn't awesome either…) I petted Toothless's head a few times before I drifted off to sleep myself…

* * *

**A/N**: Awesome, thanks for reading! If you wanna drop a neat little review or some constructive criticism (It would be appreciated), that's great. …Or if you want to be a troll or flamer, whatever, you're feeding my LOL mind. …Mindeater reference! XD


	2. Worthless Love

**A/N**: I got bored of hearing the name Toothcup, so I gave these guys actual shipping names! (Make your own, too!) (…I have **no** idea _what_ ran through my head when I made _these_…really some are just boring or _weird_…don't judge me…:)

-PassiveAggresion: Hiccup, Astrid

-Useless: Hiccup, Toothless

-BarrelofNuts: Fishlegs, Ruffnut

-Toughest: Astrid, Toothless

-Girlpower: Astrid, Ruffnut

-TheCrazies: Hiccup, Ruffnut

-Skinny: Hiccup, Tuffnut

-Twinidiots: Hiccup, Twins

-Nogirlsleft: Snotlout, Tuffnut

-DorkBuff: Snotlout, Hiccup

Chapter 2

Worthless Love for you, my Kevvar

* * *

Only a few days passed since then, when my human –and the other meat bags- seemed to finally realize I was a female. Don't judge me wrong; Hiccup –MY sweet hatchling- wasn't supposed to know like that. He stayed –he always does- true to his word, nothing did change from that, but oh, my oblivious human youngling.

My feminine beauty is not the cause of concern.

I can barely keep myself from lunging at the girl Astrid when she kisses my –M.I.N.E.- rider. I've clearly gone greener than my irises with jealousy towards Hiccup. His sire Stoick, and Astrid, I have both forgiven for hurting Hiccup. (Forgiveness is hard to come by with dragons)

I can't tear him away from Stoick though; his acceptance and own happiness is critical to my hatchling's happiness. Astrid is an entirely different matter all together.

Hiccup should mean nothing to me, him or his worthless 'love'. But he does. He really does…

I am a predator. I used to eat the weak, I didn't feel guilt or remorse for those that lost, and it was simply life. I didn't eat my rider, who saddled me like a wonder horse, who took my flight, who called me a pet, who everyday crushes the tiny remains of vanity I once held.

He called out a playful side of me that I surely thought died the moment my parents were devoured. Every instinct is ignored, my animosity kept at bay, the desire to eat the fresh meat around me gone, my regal and majestic identity torn to pieces as I purr happily to the human's touch. Only when someone whom I perceive as a threat, do I regain my forgotten bloodlust.

But not to feed, but to protect an animal that I can –at any time- eat.

The word has been spoken of many times since this war ended, pets. It doesn't make sense to my –gorgeous- self. A pet –as far I know- loves their master and is willing to protect them from harm. That really would describe me now. So, what exactly is it that makes this so uncomfortable? Can my majestic draconic pride not accept the lifestyle I've chosen?

No, it hates it.

I still am a predator, one who eats the weak. That's why I can't fit this puzzle together. My instinct and pride don't understand this new "Toothless" I am for –I adore the man child- Hiccup. They can't compromise, they fight and argue frequently, and personally, I think they despise the 'new' me.

My instinctual pride tells me what a pathetic, disgraceful, and unworthy of the title, "Dragon" I am. My new remorse and love tells me to protect and to care for the people –ESPECIALLY _my_ rider- here. A never-ending war inside of me that I am stuck in. To side with my –so loving- human or to break free and kill them off, one by one.

Not long ago, humans were only strange animals who fought for survival and honor to me, my own thoughts prevented me from believing humans were good, or had any desire except the one to kill us. Imagine my surprise when my –_My Hiccup-_ boy released me, fed me, visited me, befriended me, flew with me, and fought along with me. I wasn't able to see that.

I remember the exact thoughts about it, when I was grounded and he freed me.

"I did this." He said the words to nothing; I was –for the first, ever- terrified. He was going to kill me, and tear out my heart. I closed my eyes, hoping for a quick, painless death but instead he gave freedom.

Why was he stupid enough to do that?

I was on him in a second, I was the predator again, and he was MY prey! I heard his stalled gasps of fear, while I made him fear me, know that he'd done wrong and would die.

_The prey and predator are back in order; kill him before more humans come._

He was gasping underneath my –elegant and shining- claw. He was afraid (He should, he should die) of me. His fear was doing… odd things to me. I was being hesitant, for no reason.

_Kill. Dragons ALWAYS go in for the kill, kill on sight, that's the motto._

I'll kill you. You…you shot me down, you must…pay…

_End…it…_

In the end, I only roared my hate and frustration to it, flew off and landed in the cove that would spark our wonderful friendship.

This austere, regal way of talking is fading from me, being replaced by the playful and cute "Toothless" way of speech. I sighed loudly, another nobility lost with my human.

Morning will come soon, and I'm left here, keeping my human –his prosthetic- warm.

Damn you, you bastard human, all the way straight to Helheim.

Damn your sick –Wonderful- mug, you and your kind, soft, sweet –music to my ears- voice. Screw your damned "want to make everyone happy".

Every time.

Each and every time I angst and moan about fading vanity, my shameful "fake" flight, my controlling human, I always lose. Either he touches or says anything, and all that is put in a bin my brain calls, "wasted time"; or his caring and loving nature (So unlike me) comes to mind, and "pop," I can't think of any more insults. Long, long lists of liking my hatchling go, look at me! I can't hold a resolve up against you! You're my significant other! My heart yearns and aches for you in ways that both spark and terrify me.

Next to that, my instinct is fed to off to Terrors.

Joy.

This topic keeps coming back, like an annoying molding scale. The strange bubbly feeling I have whenever we make contact, physically, emotionally, whatever. Somehow, when a female –not just the blond Astrid or Ruffnut- made "contact" in a way my human has not given me, I have a sensation of being stabbed a hundred times over and over in the depths of my heart.

I adore him, I always want to protect and make him smile. No matter how much I deny it, how I lie to myself to say otherwise, I love Hiccup so hard sometimes, (Which is ALL the time) my heartbeats so loud and hard it feels like it's going to burst. If it did, I hoped HE caught it…Gods. I'm not even above the more morbid ideas…

I was temporarily pulled out of my thoughts, hearing my –so cute- human look at me.

_Go back to sleep. I don't need you dozing off mid-air again!_

He rubbed my forehead and fell asleep again, only cradling my neck in his soft arms. Ah…his skin is so warm and nice… I wanted this emerald iris angel all to myself; my stomach lurches in butterflies to think of having him. I want to forget that girl (Other than searing envy, I can see why she wants my awesome green boy) and to fly endlessly in the skies with him, my Kevvar.

_Did I call my darling hatchling my…_

Not caring. He should, and in my eyes he (Kinda) is. I doubt Hiccup would recognize the word, being an even older version of his people's language meaning "my darling". (Or my love, like most Vikings would know the word "darling")

I am still a Night Fury, tamed (Ugh, choke the word) or not. I'm free to do whatever I want, even if I want to wish for a little more of his love, a stronger and deeper bond with him, my rider, my best friend, my master.

_We're both lonely, we have been most our lives! He's got good taste in friends._

I closed my eyes in worry; am I being greedy by wanting him? Will you call me selfish you darling Kevvar, if I –so handsome it hurts- kinda wish that you were to be my mate? Come on Hiccup! Can't you see that we were made for each other? I know –and snarl at it- he loves the female Astrid, but they don't match. I fit you Hiccup, I make you smile when you're sad, I bring confidence to your weak faults. Please, please, please choose me…

_You're kidding me. I'm being reduced to begging because Hiccup loves Astrid more than me? Less than a year ago I wouldn't care if he stopped paying attention. Now I worry that he will not want a broken dragon to love instead._

I growled at my indecisiveness.

He's only a human, nothing worth shedding tears, loving, or protecting. He doesn't realize it, but he's captured me in a net of his again. Albeit not ropes, but love. His and my love and friendship are enrapturing me, consuming me in an all-out hellfire. I'd like to slowly roast him alive for it, except I also want to smother him in hugs and licking, to bring every type of affection to him.

I despise his lifetime.

I can't ever bring myself to think about his short life, it's so much more painful. Realizing Hiccup will…die LONG before me…having every attack in Ragnarok hit me is less agonizing than that. If he could live MY lifetime, (Which is five hundred to a century) Hel, Astrid can have him for HER lifetime. No one (The other dragons haven't realized yet) can imagine how awful it is, to know your best friend (…And…love…) will die and leave you alone. True, I'll have other Vikings, maybe even his children, but they can't replace him. None of the gods will ever give birth to another of MY Hiccup.

_I love you._

Ever since you touched my snout, I couldn't think of anyone else but you.

_I love you so much._

He spends every moment with me, he plays with me, and he (In his own special way) protects me and…! My human, you send out too many signals to my beating heart, and my (whatever is left) feral instinctual desires…

_Damn my pride to Hel! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!_

I listened to what everyone has to say (Mostly Hiccup) around here. What Hiccup's like, what he likes, what his childhood was like, I want to know everything about him… When Astrid was around I learned about her too. And what she wants, my, _my_ Hiccup.

_No, Hiccup wouldn't allow it to happen. …Right?_

It's not just Astrid though, without my flight I see things others don't realize, things I've never noticed before. The twins never show it, but for a split-second in those tackles they are hugging. (Unlike Astrid, the girl twin always shoves Hiccup my way when I want his attention. Let's say that earned quite a few fish points of affection from me, to her.) The hulking one, Fishlegs, was my hatchling's only friend, his sanity put on the nerd. I gave him an instant two claws up for making my stripling happy. Snotlout is his cousin, (They look nothing alike, how do humans recognize family?) and acts friendly enough to him. I've been around him the least, but hey, he offers a race now and again. (Not that he ever _wins_; go team Night Fury!)

My human stirred already, apparently, and had gone down for breakfast. Aren't I perceptive?

I sighed; we have a full fun-filled day ahead of us. Perhaps more time to think this over…

* * *

It was sunset again, and my human and I were lounging lazily on the docks, my lying body pressed against his. At first I came for extra fish, but couldn't find any, and decided to rest here. Sloth, Envy, Vanity, Greed…what's the next sin I will do? Gluttony? (The fish he brings me, they're always so yummy… Hiccup tastes yummy too…um…yeah…)

My human is my salve and bane. Good in his love and companionship, bad for any shred of dragon I was once called. Spinning and spinning around, conflicting personas in my fawning mind fight for dominance. I moaned unhappily, my brunette man-child raising an eye as I did.

"Hey girl?" I turned to face him, I'm glad he knows I'm female now. Any more gender confusion and I would've gone crazy and preyed on the village yarn-err, villagers. (Call me a _cat_ and I'll hurt you, not even –sweet, gentle- Hiccup gets away with that!)

"You're thinking hard about stuff aren't you, Tooth? Can I help?" Hiccup asked me tenderly.

_You're so nice, asking to help when we know I can't tell you._ I tightened my front paws around his back, purring softly.

Forget what I said earlier, _I love him, _and I need to tell him. The hardest part about us is speech. I show my feelings using my body, but it's not the same as –directly- speaking with him! I could draw or burn the words, except he won't understand. He won't know what kind of love I'm implying, or why I want to show my thanks and affection to him…

"C'mon Toothless, you can show me, I won't laugh, I promise, you're my bud." His words help, and they hurt. I KNOW you –my forgiving, honest fledgling- won't laugh, in fact, you'd yell at whoever did (If I didn't incinerate them first) laugh at me.

I need to find some way to say it! That's wishful thinking though. I'll just come up with something; this time for sure he will know what he means to me…!

I nuzzled his head again, licking his puny (So small and adorable, like me as a dragonet) face into submission. He pushed my snout away, "Okay, okay! If you need to say something I'll listen girl, like you did for me." We both smiled, and using me as support, he stood up, holding my neck. I got up too, and looked back at the pretty sun-laden sea with boats scattered around the dock, waiting for the next sailing trip.

I've seen what human girls do to love; they kiss the male. It'd be hard for him to deny it as something else, so it will (My scales tingle in delight already…) work! _Yes!_ I can still have my –_mine_- Hiccup! I copied his grin, rumbling happily.

"Wow, bud. You uh, find out what you were thinking, 'cause you seem REALLY happy…" I sat down bipedal on the wooden dock planks, a loud thump noise sounding from my mass. He chuckled lightly and gave me a hug around my tummy as I looked onto his head longingly, how I wish for us to love for real…(Even though I have nightmares about the crazy idea)

He's sending me way too many invites to be together, and it's obvious he doesn't suspect a thing. Good thing for him I'm not overly intimate, that'd scare him all the way to Helheim. If he was another dragon, we'd already be mates, long and over with our own "children".

_If I go through with this, we'll be mates. And since three's a crowd, my vain pride –and that Hiccup-stealing wench- will have to go. They'll still be here, not at all what they were to us before. This deep thinking of mine is coming to an end. Farewell, my great vanity. I will miss you a lot. _(Curse you if you don't come to visit us sometimes, cheap bi-No I can't think that word around Hiccup, and it's a bad word…)

* * *

**A/N**: Urrgh, not my best work. But anyways, thank you for reviewing! I really wanna thank you all who decide to keep sticking with this to the end! (Considering it's my first fanfic)

Oh, and please don't put the 'update!' review, (or at least not by itself…) not that I mind you doing it, (or that I can stop you) it just seems a little…cliché for fanfiction.


	3. Broken Kiss pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own "How to train your dragon," DreamWorks does. (I forgot this, silly me.)

(Feel free to ignore this, these are the author notes that were left in the recyclable as I posted this story. I have also taken out the chapter begin/end motions listed here. You just skip ahead to today's note. )

.

If I did, I'd be very happy and working on a sequel by now. This chapter prompts Tooth and Hic going over their friendship, and a bit of angst for Tooth. NO FLAMES! FLAMES WILL BE PUT OUT BY DEREZZED GIANT ALIEN SPIDER MUTANT FAIRIES!

Drache=German for "Dragon."I don't own "Dungeons and Dragons" either. (Can you imagine how much money the guy that owns it has by now? He may even rival George Lucas with Star Wars, unless…)

Has anyone else noticed most of the Toothless plushies out there are kind of suckish? Toothless is not a ball, Toothless is a dragon. [Also, whose idea was to make a Night Fury blue? Night=black, not blue or dark violet, **black**. With (toxic?) green eyes and black cat-like orb pupils.]

Kevvar=Norse for "beautiful." More Toothless angst, and some hate for Astrid. Astrid was probably one of my more favorite characters in the movie. Sad thing is, the funnier characters like the twins or Gobber weren't really developed much during the movie, so we can only guess their personalities. :( Sucky.

**.**

**A. Note:** I wish they'd stop showing it in theaters and get to DVD and Blu-ray already. I miss seeing the movie now. Sniff. Hiccup goes into the forest with Toothless getting lovey again! Uh-oh...

Chapter 3

Broken Kiss

* * *

The black-scaled Night Fury dragoness, Toothless, and the hairy hooligan heir, Hiccup, sat in interest, hearing their friends –and many others- simultaneously talk inside the great hall of Berk. The acclaimed "Dragon Trainers" (made up from the six kids who killed Green Death) talked to each other. Hiccup was listening to another of Snotlout's questionable tales, this one about a treasure chest he, Firewyrm, Fishlegs, and Horrorcow found.

"So like, we were flying, right? You know, taking a good trip around the island when we saw some tiny little brown thing wash up on the beach. _Fishlegs_ said we should've just left it alone and kept cruising." Fishlegs and Horrorcow rolled their eyes, and Firewyrm held her head high. No one had the courage to correct Snotlout, besides it was fun to hear him talk. (In the way you love the hilarious lies friends make up)

"Now I don't know about you all, but a handsome, powerful, and cool person like me -and Firewyrm- can't pass up the idea of treasure. So then it turns out, it WAS a treasure chest! So we snatched the little guy up and brought it back here for everyone to see. _I know, I'm a master treasure hunter._"

Hiccup sat next to Astrid, giving her a quick unexpected kiss while Snotlout finished up his tale. Toothless frowned at this; Astrid didn't deserve Hiccup. Tuffnut giggled under his breath, shouting out loud, "HEY HICCUP!"

Hiccup winced, "Whoa-what?"

"Fishlegs says your Night Fury is a _girl._ Should we give her a pink bow so you don't mistake _girls_ for guys?" He laughed hard, Snotlout joining in. Miss a last opportunity to laugh at Hiccup? Not on his life. Toothless was glaring flames at them; she was **NOT** about to be talked to that way.

"Really? Hey Hiccup! Maybe you should drop Astrid for Toothless! You know, since like you're around her like ALL the time?" Ruffnut -in a rare moment- agreed with Tuff. Toothless's ear flicked at the words, and inwardly sighed. She was just teasing him.

"YOU (SMACK!) And YOU (SMACK)! Stop making fun of him!" Astrid punched Snotlout and Tuffnut. "I mean Hiccup was the first to like a dragon. You know…" Astrid glared at Ruff to shut up then and there, but they all knew better. If she was gonna insult someone, she was gonna insult. She was holding it in, it was only a matter of seconds before either an angry girl or dragon was chasing her to death.

Ruff rose up from the table in the mead hall and slowly backed away, other Vikings taking no notice. "**LAY THE DRAGON INSTEAD OF **_**SLAY**_** THE DRAGON!**" Hiccup blanched and Astrid screamed, "**RUFF!** YOU HALF-TROLL _WENCH_! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Astrid pulled out her (favorite) axe and ran after Ruffnut, swinging her axe like crazy, yelling more curses and swears than half the Vikings in there even knew.

Smart Vikings got out of their way. Others...needed to get new helmets tomorrow.

Hiccup looked sheepishly downwards. The fact his friend (who was a girl) was seeing justice for teasing both impressed and scared him. As did that…image of what Ruff said. Creepy... Great. Not like he had enough nightmares of "seeing" Toothless, or being eaten by Toothless instead of being roared at, or scary things with Green Death, even seeing dreams of a ghost of his mother, _no..._Hiccup TOTALLY needed more nightmares.

He peered down his shirt, Toothless had been REALLY friendly lately, more so than usual. _No, no. That's just how it starts. First they tease me, and then I worry, then after the drama is over they get their sick laughs._

Why did he hang out with them so much?

Snotlout went over to Fishlegs to talk about how to split the treasure they found, while Tuff grew another malicious grin. Hiccup hoped he wasn't going to continue it, while Astrid was out punishing Ruff, even though right now he was free game for Toothless.

Tuff glanced at Toothless, thinking of an escape route… "…She'd be pretty in a black wedding dress." Toothless didn't understand what a 'wedding' was, but she slapped him unconscious with her tail as he tried to escape. Hiccup was speechless. Apparently today was "oblivious, make fun of Hiccup day."

"They're all crazy…" Hiccup thought. "At least no one made TOO much fun of me not knowing you're a girl." He patted Toothless on the head and scratched her neck, Toothless moaning and purring in pleasure. She sure was cute for the 'demon of the night sky'. Or it could have been a certain "shadow" wouldn't have let them.

For a brief –very brief- second, Hiccup swore an erotic smile came on her. He rolled his eyes, now he was getting paranoid about it. The thing he just said he wouldn't do. Conviction. Not his strong suit.

* * *

It was night in the village and that meant it was bedtime. Not because it was a good idea to sleep earlier, it was because, like Gobber always told the Viking children, "Dragons may be our worst enemy, but not our only one." Hiccup learned that the hard way, going to sleep with wolf bites as a child. Many times.

Hiccup and Toothless walked home from the mead hall, eying the many other Vikings who very likely would pass out there. Drinking until you pass out in the hall was practice for the drinking to be had in Valhalla. Not that Hiccup ever expected to know that pleasure; he probably wasn't in the gods' "good graces" list.

Hiccup wondered if Ruffnut was still alive, becauseAstrid seemed _really_ peeved this time. The girl was scary when she was mad. Plus, she knew where everyone lived. He shrugged, and ran (As best he could with a prosthetic) inside, Toothless chasing him in, in case he fell.

He ran past the table, blowing out a few candles left lying around, Toothless standing there looking at him with her perfect dragon-fail face. He didn't bother to ask why she was making the you-are-an-idiot face.

Hiccup then went up the stairs and froze. "Hiccup…" A blue-eyed, green shirted Astrid was poking the table in rhythm, much like a person starting to get annoyed would do. The face's meaning became apparent.

He did remember to say goodnight, right? Oh gods, he didn't… Hiccup hoped whatever 'anger problems' Astrid has were "properly" released onto Ruffnut. He kept walking up, pretending not to hear.

He never even reached the top step. Astrid grabbed his arm. Hiccup wished the girl wouldn't throw him on Toothless again… or toss him into the table.

Unless Hiccup was kissing Astrid, it had become a ritual for Astrid to 'hurt' Hiccup somehow, and then kiss the boy. Apparently, like all rules, it had exceptions.

"Goodnight." She wrapped her arms around him, French kissing the boy, pink lip against pink lip, tongues rolling around the others' mouth until she dropped him and waved the felled boy another goodnight. "That's for forgetting." Toothless's eyes turned to slits watching the scenario; she could kiss better than her! She growled softly in jealousy as Hiccup waved her goodbye and goodnight. Maybe she could...

Hiccup sheepishly waved goodnight to her as well. Ah…how'd he get so lucky to have her, and the only Night Fury around Berk? He walked back down, blushing at the doorway Astrid stood in, moments ago. He loved getting kissed, and so did she. Each kiss was the highlight of his day, superseded only by flying with Toothless. And that was totally awesome, even though he kissed a lot less than he flew.

Toothless waited until Astrid's footsteps were nothing more than distant plops on the dirt, its sound being overthrown by mid-summer winds. She turned around, enchanted by the boy's features. She stared at every part of his body like she had never seen it before, and she was entranced by Hiccup's skinny figure.

Hiccup noticed that Toothless was staring at the boy with a deep gaze. Normally he loved to see her cat-eyes, but…it was weird this time, like...having a needle barely touching you, waiting to be fully inserted.

Hiccup pouted, "What Tooth? Who're you looking at?"

The black-scaled dragoness moved right up to him, their faces only inches away from each other. Hiccup gave a questioning look at her, but she ignored it. Could she really do this? They had a forbidden friendship before, and _that_ didn't bother her as much as…_this_.

Hiccup was getting a little worried. Toothless usually didn't just stand there and do nothing (Unless she was resting or lazy) unless it involved him. If having a dragon inches from your face didn't 'involve him' he'd be a messed up in the head kid. (Not that he wasn't before) He scrapped the idea and winced at the attention.

_What's wrong with my overgrown iguana?_ He sweat-dropped; Toothless was acting so strange right now.

_Will he accept me for this?_ Her body shook in anticipation, her impatience made obvious.

Toothless was standing on all fours swishing her tail, somewhat like a dog waiting to be petted. She held her head high, moving in slowly, she didn't want to scare or hurt him with this…

Hiccup's mouth dropped open. His dragon's mouth and his lips were touching. He saw her close her eyes, what in the left-sock stealing troll world was she going to do? It felt like an eternity was passing between the two, no friends, no worries, no suspicions, just…feeling the dragon's slow, warm breaths on his face.

To be quite frank, he –on many occasions- touched Toothless's snout, right above her nose. It was their way of saying, "Trust me." He wasn't sure how, but this was different than before. If he could guess, it was similar to how Astrid's lips felt on his mouth. But Toothless didn't have lips; dragons only had mouths. And he would remember her doing this before, or the disturbed way it pricked his sensitive face.

They both continued standing there, neither of them willing to move. Toothless's fawning mind was trying its last shot to persuade her from doing this, it wasn't right. She was a dragon, he was a human and their relationship was fine as is.

She pushed those thoughts away; she would miss her Vanity and common sense, (as a dragon) but Hiccup was more important than that. She guessed his sire was still drinking at the mead hall, but he would come back. And she was fond of keeping her head attached, and knew this uncomfortable, yet soothing atmospheric touch had to change soon lest he return.

Hiccup blushed harder than he ever had; Toothless was opening her mouth. The scaled mouth scraped his lips a little, but he remained vigilant. Whatever Toothless was doing… Was probably like her hugs, or licks, or snuggles. Just a weird dragon way of showing her love of him, he'd seen other dragons rubs noses lots of times in Berk to their trainers, yet he couldn't help feeling...feeling like his body wanted him to run away.

Toothless's heartbeat was getting louder than her snoring; this was it. Smile and wave, err…smile and kiss like humans, Toothless thought. She gave a last huff and held her hard pink tongue out, grazing his lips.

Toothless pushed her forked tongue into Hiccup's mouth. The taste was so foreign and weird, and so…glorious. Yes, his mouth tasted wonderful to her, it was puffy and small, unlike her hard mouth, which had muscle on the bottom, and was as soft as his voice…

This…this is so good, please gods, if this is wrong, I don't want to be right…

Her tongue overlapped Hiccup's, coating the inside of his mouth with loads of dragon-gob. She kept the relentless assault on Hiccup's mouth going, her forked tongue fighting (a one person battle) for dominance. She explored every confine of mouth Hiccup had to offer, bubbly and tingly sensations surging through her like a raging river. She moved it all around, licking every spot and rolling it around his own pink licker.

By..By Sleipner's hoof, and Odin's beard…what's…what is this…? If Toothless had opened her eyes, she would've seen the traumatized face glued onto Hiccup, or the way he squirmed futilely, the dragon mistaking it as pleasure the Viking teenager was having in response.

This was so worth the mental anguish and emotional conflictions she had been through for the past few days. She didn't open her eyes, if Hiccup didn't like this, she'd rather stay in this denial-heaven forever. She never knew this odd form of affinity in humans was so rewarding…

No wonder the humans kiss, it's like connecting on an awesome new level.

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat; he tried to cover his mouth, blushing. They were off in their own little Valhalla, and Toothless, HIS DRAGON, WAS FRENCH KISSING HIM! He gasped silently; Toothless's tongue was exploring his mouth! **HIS **_**MOUTH**_**!** What… WHAT was she implying…?

Oh…Ruff set this up. That makes sense. My girl beats her up, and she gets revenge by convincing Toothless to "kiss" me with fish. They'll wish they didn't mess with the world's- oh Thor; Tuff's got me doing it now.

Toothless eventually moved her mouth back, content. She smirked happily; even Hiccup couldn't ignore such an obvious sign. Astrid can't hold a claw compared to her, and she was a DRAGON! A _NIGHT FURY_! Hiccup will fall desperately in love with her, and then they'll live happily ever after, in their own weird little human home in Berk. Or whatever humans did after the happily ever after in stories.

I wonder if he'll let me have another before Stoick comes in and ruins the mood.

Hiccup was processing all this, while Toothless was making another of her awkward gummy grins, obviously enjoying the kiss. His dragoness really just kissed him. Toothless kissed him, Hiccup, Stoick's son. Quite possibly even odder than the time he tasted fire. And that didn't go over well with his dad.

Her heart was filled to bursting point with bubbly feelings, because her love for the boy was true love. It surprised her really, that not an ounce of instinct told her to do that. Normally, actions like this were brought out on mating season, but this was personal love, her love and endearing possessiveness, her total and complete affection towards the man-child. Actually, her traitorous body and (still) fawning mind would allow her no more than this kiss.

Hiccup nervously breathed, Toothless had an expectant face, and wanted to hear him. He needed to answer and picked words off the top of his head, "Um…um…I…love you too…" Hiccup instantly regretted his poor choice of words, wincing at how ecstatic Toothless moved and smiled so maliciously. To him, Toothless was like a geyser about to explode. His eyes widened, Toothless was tensing to jump on him!

Nonononono…Please, anything gods, anything to distract her… ANYTHING will work...Really...

His wish was granted, as right after he said that, Stoick burst in, slamming the door HARD against the wall. Toothless moaned, her ears were sensitive and he just ruined the mood! Toothless snorted angrily, just when she was getting through to Hiccup's dense human male skull without distractions…

"Hiccup! Toothier! Have ya' seen my cape? I can't find it…" Hiccup winced once more; he was dead drunk. (He made a mental note to avoid his dad in the morning)

Stoick didn't _completely _dislike Toothless (and would rather be burn or be forced to read than to say he liked her, but he was getting fond of the Night Fury). Apparently saving his son twice (though probably a lot more) gained Toothless his permission to stay with Hiccup inside. Plus, it did work in keeping the others in line. He actually respected how protective the dragoness was of Hiccup. At least he didn't have to worry day and night about his son dying anymore.

Toothless wasn't too happy about him bursting in, but it WAS his home. …And he made it VERY clear she WASN'T the head of the house, using the _biggest_ hammer she'd seen in her life. He took things too seriously, she thought. Humans had a penchant about overreacting, a fact known amongst dragons.

"Uh, nope! Try the hall! Goodnight!"

Stoick smiled drunkenly, "You-you are a-a good son… Goodnight." He stormed outside, yelling a battle cry. Toothless followed Hiccup up the stairs and laid on top of his bed. Humans were such an odd race to her, why stay in the hall when his territory was here in his 'house'?

Hiccup slowly gave in to sleep; telling himself his DRAGON did not just _kiss_ him. It didn't happen. He was tired, and the lights were playing tricks on him. Yeah, that made total sense to him…

The entire next week had to be Hel week for Hiccup.

The morning after he _dreamed_ Toothless French kissed him; she was holding him in a protective grip, like the one when they fell from the counter-attack. A _WAY_ too affectionate hug.

Next, she drew (or burned) scrappy made hearts for him, even forcing him to ride her to see them up high. She even brought entire trees for him when Astrid would bring him flowers. Usually he liked Toothless's drawings, but each little heart sign kept making him do fake smiles for her. It was getting out of hand.

Speaking of Astrid, oh Odin help them ALL, if Toothless witnessed them kissing. To some, Toothless became a Ragnarok deliverer if Hiccup made out with Astrid. "Devil" was no longer the word to describe (They got bored of yelling out, "NIGHT FURY!") Toothless anymore... (Actually, she roared loudly and was grumpy for hours unless he spent alone time with her, even adding insult to injury by smirking at Astrid afterwards.)

Astrid wasn't very happy about that. She guessed Toothless was getting over-possessive again and the two went to great lengths to find hiding spots for kissing. Of course, Toothless _always_ found them and dragged Hiccup back to their cove to play. Hiccup (and Astrid) were officially annoyed and disturbed.

Astrid was pretty pissed off. Though she dared to anger a several hundred pound dragon only so far…She did like keeping her arms and legs –intact- after all. Hiccup told her to lay off for a few days, maybe she'd change.

Then the others were going all out with marriage, couple, and love jokes on them. (Toothless made sure they were "properly" taught that was wrong.) Hiccup even noticed how day dreamy Toothless was whenever they flew together, gods knew that whatever she was thinking was disturbing…or worse…

Toothless hugged, licked, nuzzled, and anything else to Hiccup enough for people to start laughing their asses off come Hiccup and Toothless, as he was a dragon 'slayer' after all. He was getting creeped out by the dragon, and the top notch of it all, was when he innocently scratched Toothless and she fell in ecstatic joy—like always—and then pushed her snout between his...

What did Loki use to posses his dragon? He ran over every strand of evidence as to why she did this, why she acted this way to him NOW. He eventually (With Fishleg's help) caught glimpse of a reason. Toothless didn't mate last mating season. (Not that any dragon even had a chance.)

Stupefied, the boy thought of how much time together they spent, how much affection they showed each other, how much jealously and betrayal he saw in her eyes when he, in Toothless's eyes, courted Astrid. He head banged against the wall, why him? Why…

Oh sure, some people get loved by an older woman or an ugly child, but me? I get loved by a not-of-my-species-whatsoever dragon. _DAMMIT,_ THE GODS DESPISE ME!

He wondered what to do. She rejected every male at mating; did she choose him that early? Or was it even earlier than that? He held on to his "overreacting" theory, but Toothless was strongly disproving that.

_Argh! Toothless is saying she loves me, as an equal. Dad's right. I need to stop over thinking things before I'm sent off on the loony boat to sea._

Toothless was a scaly, winged, fire-breathing reptile. Maybe, he thought, all Toothless wanted was a Night Fury to mate with. He couldn't do that, (Not alive anyway), but what about Axebeak, Astrid's Nadder?

Hiccup sighed; Axebeak tried already, and he (and the others "suitors") learned that "try, try again" wasn't a Toothless-supported catchphrase. In fact, _every_ male dragon on Berk had attempted to court Toothless (even Terrible Terrors, surprisingly), but she rejected them all with a vengeance.

He forced the idea out of his head, but each day Toothless reinforced the possibility of loving him and he was starting to realize it wasn't just a "you love me because we're buds and equals." Hiccup thanked the gods that all Vikings were as bright to these things as a dank swamp. The gods seemed to adore making him a social pariah, like a Valkyrie bringing a glorified Viking to Valhalla. But like this? Too cruel for even them.

Hiccup could only imagine the consequences of him being loved this way. Sure, Ruff and Tuff; even Snotlout and Fishlegs were okay if they caught on, but Astrid. Oh gods no. What Helheim-on-earth will appear if she heard about this? Or worse, being caught in the act again, like when she saw Toothless the first time?

_Astrid's going to tan my hide! Da da da, we're dead again. It's only a matter of time, till everyone notices her ...flirting._

He decided that Toothless probably still had energy left over from not mating, and since he practically spent every moment with her, she confused him for a male suitor. Like all bachelors with a girl-with-crush-on-you, he disguised his growing anxiety to either attempt "letting down easy" or act like nothing was going on.

_How do you let a dragon down easily without dying? Ugh..._

He reviewed everything that came to mind in the past few weeks, mostly concerning Toothless and possible causes for the love display. Everyone thought he was going introvert again, and were even _more_ social with him at the worst time.

_Now. NOW is when they decide to be all buddy with me?_

He was currently sitting on a chair next to his desk; madly scribbling down notes, ideas, and theories. He took out a charcoal pencil and grabbed a parchment, writing off numbers to list down his new discoveries.

_1. She licks, hugs, growls, and other things at me more. In an interesting/horrifying way._

_2. She's started to nip at my shoulders and hisses at dragons who try to court her. I guess they didn't learn their lesson. Dragons and humans are similar yet again. No one ever learns._

_3. She keeps me away from Astrid a lot. (As I found out, Toothless rules at hide and seek.)_

_4. Is a girl. I have nothing to say about that. Except that I never saw it coming._

_5. Dad can't ever know this. End of discussion. Unless I want Toothless as a pair of boots. _

The brunette frowned; he was going to have to ask Toothless himself. He pushed the stool in, staring at the wooden walls of his room, and put down his list. He walked out through the doorway and called her.

The dragon was eating out of the fish cup in the middle of Berk, and upon hearing her name, cocked her head. Her hatchling called her at the most bothersome times...

Toothless ran up the hill leading to Hiccup's house as fast as she could, bumping into fellow dragons in her crusade. She and Hiccup's eyes met at the doorway, a sense of awkwardness holding still in the air. Hiccup bit his lip, "Hey bud?" Toothless flicked an ear in reply, wondering what he was going to say. Maybe he had fish for her. She was still hungry, and she hoped he'd remembered to take out the eel this time.

"Um...I need to talk with you in private, like the woods or something." Toothless roared questioningly, nudging her head towards the forest.

"Yeah. Can you wait for me there?" She nuzzled his stomach once, giving a look around, and ran into the evergreen forest, keeping a protective eye on him as long as she could.

Hiccup bit his lip again, and ran (As best he could) to the forest. He ran through the back door, tripping over rocks and smacking into low tree branches. Hiccup was well known for being a klutz. All these things were moving by so fast, finding out his dragon was a girl, him _dreaming_ of being kissed, and Toothless showing signs of love. All in all, it was getting to be too much for Hiccup to understand.

He halted and REALLY thought about the problem. The entire time, when he shot down Toothless, when he first touched Toothless, when he first rode Toothless, all those times his dragon had been a female. He gave a few second thoughts, why was he so bothered by this? Toothless loved him, everyone knew that, and all she wanted was to be a little...overboard about it.

He recalled during dragon training, he was SO sure she was a he! No matter how hard he put "girl" in his mind, Toothless didn't seem at all like a girl. Dragon females weren't anything like human females, Snotlout's Nightmare, Firewyrm, taught him that. He pictured a black-haired tomboy instead of the black-scaled Night Fury, it surprised him really. He could perfectly picture the dragoness as a girl...

_Ahh...Gods, I don't need that image in my head either. I need to focus. I'm just...I'm just gonna let a dragon down easy. It's Toothless, so I won't get roasted. I hope. Why am I always the one to do these things?_

Meanwhile, Toothless was playing with a butterfly, intrigued by the strange, yet beautiful bug. Toothless got bored of waiting for Hiccup, and was intently staring at the red-and-black monarch on her nose, cocking her head at it. She had never seen something like it, was it far away from home?

The monarch tickled her snout, causing her to shake it slowly, but the monarch wouldn't leave. The strangest sensation came over her, she kept inhaling and inhaling until she sneezed. Blue fire hit the ground, barely incinerating the monarch. It's cute to her, but too troublesome.

She crooned sadly, it was flying away, reminding her that she couldn't chase it. She missed -truly, truly, missed- flying at her leisure, but she was used to it. Her tail-fin wouldn't grow back and she had Hiccup to navigate. Hiccup...She raised her ears, it shouldn't be taking so long for him to walk there.

It popped into her mind that Hiccup had a prosthetic now, the only part of Hiccup she didn't save whilst they fell. She almost lost him, the first Viking to ever not kill a dragon. Moving into a crescent, she laid down, trying to keep the thoughts of losing her -Kevvar- Hiccup out of her mind. A dragon attack, other humans attacking, and environmental diseases like yellow fever and infection, She would even protect him from his emotional teenage drama and one thing bothered her, the one thing EVERY dragon knew was _not_ to be spoken of when she was in earshot, _especially _in her presence.

Hiccup would die of old age, not even a century old.

She spent every moment with Hiccup whenever that thought came to her, no matter what Hiccup was doing, she would run to him and lick him all over. Her Hiccup was still there, still gentle, still alive. That alone struck a bigger blow to her heart than if she were to lose her wings, because, when he died, she'd lose her wings and the best friend a dragon ever had. No one could ride her unless Hiccup was on, her rule.

She saw the retreating butterfly; it too would die long before it would explore the entirety of the blue sky. She covered her face with her tail, thinking back to the recent surge of affection. Truthfully, the dragoness would admit, there were leftover hormones from mating season that gave her the edge to be so overly loving, but natural instincts ended there. Besides, all the overkill love would go back to normal in a few days anyway.

There was nothing to gain from wanting Hiccup as a mate; in fact, she was depriving her species of possible offspring. Except, she wasn't able to her by herself anymore so really, she wasn't a very suitable mate for any other Night Furies.

Soft and clanking footfalls told her he was getting near. She moved and sat upright, using her tail as a cushion. She didn't think about his inevitable death whilst she lived on, or that in a mating sense their love was unsuitable.

Nowadays, she just thought about the daily things, and most of all, Hiccup. HER Hiccup.

Hiccup tripped again, thanks to his very "useful" prosthetic. He sighed miserably; he didn't want to hurt the Night Fury's feelings, but letting all the affection continue would eventually lead to the other Vikings to realize Toothless wasn't being "over the top," and they'd both be social pariahs.

Hiccup was pretty sure his dragoness and himself had enough problems without...all this.

He squinted through the tall forest undergrowth and saw his dragon waiting patiently (Which REALLY surprised him) for Hiccup to come. At that moment, Hiccup _really_ saw Toothless, no, the Night Fury.

Toothless the Night Fury. The so-called unholy offspring of lightning, thunder and death. He was friends (maybe even more so in the dragon's eyes) with a dragon. Hiccup stared intently at Toothless's form, so strong, so black-scaled and majestic, and so terrifying to its enemies. It shows itself as a threat, still, to anyone who even half-glares at the of those people walked away with incinerated beards.

It still surprised him that his Night Fury turned out to be a female. His Toothless was a girl.

Everyone who asked him before whether Toothless was a boy or not was answered with a little shrug. No one really questioned it, as most Vikings thought it was impossible to tell, and generally relied on Hiccup to tell the difference, in which he did exceedingly well on the most part. Most dragons had no way of identification until mating season came around (Where many happy Vikings found out their "Spike Killer" was really a "Spike killer -ESS.") considering they kept their privates on the inside most of the time. A tiny mistake.

Only days after knowing -courtesy of Ruff and Astrid- he was a she, Toothless began turning all...lovey-dovey towards him, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't _want_ to be loved this way by her, but he also didn't want to _hurt_ Toothless's feelings. A terrible conundrum that Hiccup was paradox-ed in.

After a few more minutes of internal debate, he begrudgingly crawled up and walked as quietly as possible to her. Toothless heard his sad attempt of sneaking up on her, and pounced on him, licking him all over, then pausing for Hiccup to get a word in advance.

At least Toothless was a girl, Hiccup mentally sighed, that would either make rejection harder or less agonizing to either of them. He motioned Toothless to move and she complied. The dragon was supposed to be wild and fierce, and she listened to an indirect order. He was guilty for taking away her flight, guilty for making her have such a skinny weakling as an owner, making her a pet and having right now, to for once, reject her admiration.

"Toothless," he said in a strong, authoritative voice, much like his father's, confusing Toothless. Holding her thick neck, he rose slowly, breathing nervously. Toothless understandably tensed, Hiccup was troubled by something. She narrowed her eyes, cautiously glancing to the side.

Hiccup caught on, "No bud, nothing's here to hurt me." Hiccup bit his lip, barely forcing himself not to say, _but I might hurt you though._

She relaxed; wariness locked in her eyes. Hiccup patted her on the head, and she cocked her head, mystified. He blinked at the very intelligent, human-like dragon, both curious and interested at what he had to say. Giving it a last thought, Toothless never showed any signs of love before, and maybe, he over-thought it. The dragon's eyes looked more curious or concerned than they did lusting, or vulgar.

He let off a few chuckles, he had been so resolved to find out if a _Night Fury_ loved him! It was actually humorous how worried he was a second ago, and hugged her neck tightly, silently apologizing.

The Night Fury crooned questioningly but laid down again bobbing her head between Hiccup and herself to rest with her. He half-pouted, but laid down with his dragon. After all, when he and Astrid had children, they wouldn't have too many moments like this anymore. The dragon held him in her forearms, lying sideways as Hiccup reached up and happily rubbed Toothless under the chin.

Honestly; the more he thought about, it was silly, there were things one did with dragons, and things one did with _human_ girls. The dragon rested her head on his, and he rested against the dragon's paws.

"Take a nap here? If we must," he tiredly mentioned, his voice ending in a loud yawn. The dragon crooned softly, purring quieter and softer until he was sure Toothless was sleeping. The Viking boy laughed softly, the dragon had a habit of smiling and holding her paws out (in a wolf-like way) in her sleep, dreaming whatever it was that Night Furies like her dreamed about. He turned his back, facing the dragon's chest, hugging her and hearing her loud, steady heartbeats like a soothing song, then gave way to sleep as well.

The sun set in the forest clearing they had settled in for a quick nap, trees surrounding them in a circle, when Hiccup felt Toothless nudge him awake. Toothless raised him up with her paw, sensing that his sire would make her sleep outside again if the boy was not returned. Hiccup winced, and chapped his lips.

He looked at the dragon's adoring toxic-green eyes, and remembered his earlier torrent of questions. Scratching her with his arms, Hiccup had to ask her, had to put down his doubts. He stopped abruptly, she huffed in annoyance and he spoke the question as slowly and clearly as possible, "Toothless?"

Dragon ears flicked in mystery, her hatchling acted so strange today, he didn't invite her to sleep in the woods oft...wait...her hatchling never offered a nap in the forest...

In his defense, Hiccup wanted to be very extra sure he got it right this time. "You ARE a girl, right?" It bothered him too; his dad told him that the only time he ever saw a dragon's external sense of sexual difference was when they were ready to make eggs, or to impose on a mate. (Hiccup didn't ask why his dad knew that.) The dragon nodded, wondering why he asked that still, didn't they already get passed that?

"Er...I'm sorry about...you know, invading your...'sacred area' Tooth..." Toothless roared quietly, she already forgave him; besides, she would've done something similar to teach her hatchling the truth.

"Would you believe me if I said I almost fainted when I...learned that?" He hesitantly drew out the slew of questions that bothered him, like a person eating loads of appetizers before the main course.

Toothless crooned in affirmation, "It's not a third-degree, but I need to ask some important things Tooth. They've been bothering my mind way too much." The boy wanted to put his worries on a boat and set it aflame, and forget them altogether. It was a Viking thing.

The Night Fury bumped her head softly against Hiccup's, their eyes centimeters apart. "Aah...too close." Hiccup held her head back, uncomfortable in the trance she had heldover him.

She snuggled him close, slithering around and around his body like a coiling snake, purring like a cat. Hiccup shifted, all his concerns would be answered with this single question. Was Toothless _in_ love with him, like he originally thought? Or was he taking reality out of hand, and Toothless was showing him how much of a friend and equal he was to her? They were friends and equivalents; he knew that was no lie.

For once, he internally asked, should he ignore his unease and curiosity? No. Either way, _if_ it was true, if he treated it like a lie and lived out his days ignoring it, someone was bound to catch on. And anyways, he wouldn't be Hiccup if his curiosity didn't overpower him, right?

Were the Night Fury's new friendship methods as wrong and frankly vulgar as he could promise? Toothless's drawings, licks, and roars a little TOO adoring? He only knew Toothless for a year anyway, he knew Astrid for his entire life, and surely the dragon wasn't that quick to love. Then again, each and every day, he (and everyone else) looked at Toothless and wondered how a disabled, dysfunctional, weak, idiotic, stubborn, foolhardy, and emotionally unstable boy like him had the most majestic, regal, awe-inspiring, beautiful dragon on Berk.

He backed a foot away, the gazing eyes of his dragon boring right through him, her face plastered with a cheeky closed-mouth grin. Both were intent on hearing the other respond for entirely differing reasons.

Using up every ounce of meager courage he had, Hiccup asked quietly, "Toothless, do you...um, love me?"

Toothless's eyes dilated more than he _ever_ saw at that. The dragon sat on her haunches, and her arms reached out and snuggled him close to her. An obvious yes, but he needed to _distinguish_ between friendly appreciation and flirtatious advances.

_It's not everyday your former enemy decides to love you, nooo it's perfectly normal. I _always_ dreamed of dragon chicks giving themselves to me, the fact it's creepy has _nothing_ to do with that at __**all**__._

Of course the dragoness did. As long a she could remember, Hiccup always came back for her, when he should've left her, or when she could've eaten him. He was the only being to ever gain her trust, her undying affection. She still remembered how she had never been so happy when she saw her hatchling's eyes open again. It struck her that humans had another saying, one that applied to her recent mind battle. She was only alive because she fell in love with her enemy, now her best friend and companion. Toothless longed for Hiccup, seriously irritated that play time was being wasted for this.

Friendship is a two-way street.

She depended on him to fly, he depended on her to walk. More so, she respected and cherished the malnourished boy like he was her own fledgling. It didn't make a lot of sense to her at first, but she knew that meant two friends who relied and protected each other. Mess with him; mess with her.

Sweating profusely, Hiccup, as slowly as possible, asked again, "Do you, a _dragon_, bud, love me?" He got an annoyed huff in return as well as Toothless getting on all fours to continue gazing at him.

The dragon darted her eyes about, cocking her head to the side, making a question out of a loud gurgle.

Hiccup pouted, well there went the straight approach. Time for the stressed out sarcasm, "what do I mean? _Ugh._ Err...like when two people love each other and they get married..." She still didn't know what "marriage" was, and pinned it as another stupid and useless custom that she didn't get.

"Oh Asgard's shield, forget this. Love. Like a Dr-a-gon _mate_? Two people, _madly in love_? Kissy love?" Hiccup's actions were hysterical to the dragon, using his arms to charade every word he spoke.

After an inner contemplation, the dragon crooned affirmatively. She thought she must have misunderstood his invitation as an attempt to court or serenade her. She dragged her tongue across Hiccup's face in an upward motion, forcing his hair to stick up.

Hiccup's mind imploded, trying to comprehend what his dragon _just confirmed to him. _It didn't make any sense to him, why him? ODIN, WHY HIM? He didn't move a muscle, and prepared to ask the question for a fourth time when Toothless started to...move about him.

The dragon started slithering around the boy like a snake, gently caressing his skin with her hard scales, occasionally licking the boy in odd, random places. Her eyes were glued on his closed ones, as the nightmare/dream continued. Hiccup was in absolute shock, if he could speak, he would've proposed the dragon was flirting with him! He felt like a mirror that was cracking up, tiny crystalline pieces falling out, but the dragon remained oblivious to the boy's growing horror and level of disturbed.

He gulped, wondering if he should say anything, or to let her be, and try to be in his happy place until it was over. Every little lick, rub, growl, and playful nip made his skin crawl on end, there wasn't anything out there to interrupt Toothless this time, unless a miracle happened.

The sun was still setting in the little forest clearing they were in, and no doubt there would be a search party were he not back by nightfall. Much to his chagrin, search parties were woefully slow at finding lost Vikings, and it would probably end up as the other guys in their "Dragon Trainers" group finding him.

Although he was indebted to the gods for clothing at the time, he _definitely_ didn't want to be found or seen like this. His boots shook as he trembled against the dragon's courting, wishing he had stayed asleep on the tall forest grass with Toothless. Too many people he knew didn't need to witness this, not (him) now, not ever. Realizing something needed to happen for it to stop, Hiccup tried action.

Sadly for Hiccup, Toothless mistook Hiccup's shaking in horror as a sign to go higher in courting rituals and stopped slithering at once. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak defiance to the flirting, but his dragon was faster. She squeezed him up close, jabbing her forked tongue into his mouth again, savoring its flavor.

Hiccup managed to hold his arms up as Toothless had him in a death grip, failing miserably to speak over the intrusion of his mouth. Hiccup flailed his arms around, pitifully attempting to push the dragon back to no avail.

As Toothless released Hiccup to catch her breath, a loud plop sound came as she exited his mouth. With newfound freedom, the 'abused' Viking had half a mind to scold Toothless and even less a mind to be angry.

As he ventured away from Toothless's grasp, his flailing arms connected to her face, smacking her between the eyes on her head hard. Almost instantaneously, Toothless let the boy go, a soft thump leaving an imprint on the grass as he fell on his butt, huffing and wheezing in disbelief, shock, and traumatized.

Hiccup shook violently, head cast down as he felt a weird anger overcome him. Hiccup in quiet, annoyed words spoke, "Toothless! What? What in Baldur was that? You can't do those kinds of things!" Hiccup closed his lips together, anger evident on his expression as he listened to tiny, sad roars, sounding very much in pain.

"T-tooth?" he stammered, as he stared up at Toothless, and his anger melted away like iron in the forge. Hiccup winced at her eye's expression, feeling more awful by the second as the she-dragon laid down again, her head resting in her fronts paws, toxic-green eyes reflecting themselves at him.

The Night Fury's black pupils were overflowing with hurt and confusement, her expression wholly distraught and cowed, sadly gazing at Hiccup wanting to know why he hurt her.

Twiddling his thumbs, Hiccup sighed weakly, "Toothless…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that, you know I'd never hurt you, that was a little mistake, honest, please don't be mad…" Hiccup spoke quickly, noticing Toothless face away from him, covering herself with her wings and tail hiding her face from view.

Hiccup never really hurt the creature in any way before, the closest he ever got to intentionally 'hurting' her was by playfully flicking her snout, and usually the dragon laughed, but all he had in return for that slap was a miserable dragon and a guilty conscience.

Hiccup sat criss-cross in front of Toothless's covered face, their breathing going back to normal as he tried to summon up an explanation after the sudden failed courting the dragon tried for him. He reached out and moved Toothless's tail, taking extra precautions to not be swift or to pull the tail. He laid belly down, taking a good look at Toothless's heartbroken face. Said dragon was making sad growling noises, refusing to stare back at Hiccup, and drawing misshapen hearts in the dirt with her claws.

A bird chirped in one of the trees and momentarily, Toothless stole a look up at the bird while Hiccup grabbed her salamander-like head, feeling the dragon's heavy head as it slumped into his arms. The rest of the creature's body followed suit, pointing directly at Hiccup, her body rising and falling with each breath either of them made.

Holding Toothless's head was somewhat challenging, considering her head along was bigger than Hiccup's entire chest area. Eventually the chirping bird and sun left them, leaving an awkward silence between the two, neither knowing what to say or do next.

Under the rising moon, Hiccup could still see Toothless's form, her head staring at him with heartbroken eyes. He felt really bad about not only hurting his friend physically, but now he had to do it emotionally.

The toxic-green eyes met forest-emerald green eyes, with only a single question in mind. _Why?_

He scratched underneath the dragon's chin, eliciting no visible response as he said what came to his mind for an answer. "I would never hurt you, Toothless. I'm sorry about that, really, _really_, sorry."

The dragon seemed content with that answer but still showed no signs of feeling any better, Hiccup drew in as big a gasp as most people only did on breath-holding contests. "Look bud. What I'm gonna say is probably gonna -_will_- make you feel bad. I don't really know what else to say, Toothless…"

Toothless desperately wished to go hide in a rock somewhere, but she still couldn't fight Hiccup. She subconsciously knew what he would say next, but she wished he wouldn't. Her heart felt broken enough.

In all the time they spent together, Hiccup never used force to make her stop. It was common knowledge that sort of action would get you eaten by a dragon, but she was maybe more incredulous that he _did_ it.

The cage her heart felt like it was in, whenever she even _thought_ about the boy, was crushing in on itself, like it was slowly dying off, knowing her feelings weren't returned by her opposite. She would've rather clawed her ears off than to hear one of the only few words she never wanted him to speak.

"I don't love you _that_ way girl… It's not like I don't like you, I love you, but…not like that." Both of them died a little on the inside from hearing and saying the forbidden words.

"I know you're a girl now, but you're also a dragon. And I'm a human, a Viking. We mate Toothless, (sometimes in ways that are weird to you) and you, a dragon, mate with your own species. You dragon, me human." Toothless moaned unhappily, her heart feeling like parchment in a fireplace.

"Even if you're a girl, you're still…not a human. I didn't pay much attention in 'biology' but we -_I think_- stay in our respective species bud." But she couldn't mate with anyone. She could not fly without him, and since flight was usually important in dragon mating, she couldn't mate even if she did find a Night Fury.

Toothless gurgled sadly as he kept going, "Humans and humans go together. Dragons..." He stared at her. "...And dragons go together. Not in-between… Do you…get it?" He basically whispered the last question in so low a voice, only a dragon's superior hearing could listen in, and they did.

Hiccup now felt the most deafening silence _ever_ in their friendship. Even though it was early night in the forest, there was no wind in the trees, grass, or shrubs, leaving only an eerie quiet in the clearing.

He wanted _anything_ to happen, an arm being bitten off, getting roasted, axes flying from being found, but there was nothing. Time seemed to just disappear, the only real sense of any actions being the two's slow and steady breathing forms. It was completely unbearable in how desolate the sounds were.

Toothless remained stoic, like her heart figuratively froze the moment Hiccup openly (and insensitively) admitted to not loving her that way. She had a sense of emptiness fill her, and she didn't like it at all.

Hoping to break the lasting quiet, Hiccup went back to a sitting position, interrupting it with a wheeze. "A-and besides Tooth, if anyone knew; they'd kill you. Dad isn't exactly the understanding type like me… I'd…be fine, but I don't want to see you get hurt because of me again…"

The creature stood up on all fours, facing away from him. "And anyways girl, what about Astrid? I mean, I love Astrid bud. I love you a whole lot, but…" Hiccup led off into into mumbles after that. THAT got her attention. He heard an angry growl at Astrid's name, instantly silenced at the word 'love'.

That definitely struck a nerve in the dragon, feeling all the empty misery disappear in a flash, and replaced with hating envy for Astrid Hofferson. The dragon had distant thunder in her eyes, ready to hit whatever was in her way. Hiccup raised himself up, almost tripping over his prosthetic and guessing that wasn't the right thing to say to the Night Fury. _Especially_ to a creature with 'fury' in its name. Hiccup loved _Astrid_ more than her, boohoo.

Fangs bared, claws unsheathed, and hissing up a storm, Toothless felt _pissed off_. Toothless tried walking to the village to give Astrid a good lesson on who rightly owned Hiccup, but was 'stopped' by a hand grabbing her tail. She frowned, turning around to growl at Hiccup to let go,and swung her tail around, but Hiccup refused to let were always persistent bastards, those Haddocks.

Frustrated, Hiccup yelled, "Ann-nd whee-ere doo-oo yoo-uuu thi-nnkk you're-ee goin-nggg?" Toothless smacked her tail at the ground, effectively forcing him to let go, but Hiccup still ran in front of her. "Toothless… Let's take a minute to think before we do anything wrong…" She snorted, pushing him out of the way but he pulled back on Toothless's neck, slightly jerking her backwards as she roared madly for him to let off.

Were it anyone but him, they would've realized that refusing to obey an angered dragon wasn't the smartest thing to do. Then again, it was Hiccup, and Hiccup was a Viking, and not the brightest in situations.

Toothless pushed him away with her fore-paw, her deadly sharp claws connecting with Hiccup's fragile arm, leaving four bloody claw marks up his hand to his shoulder. Hiccup cried out in gasps of pain, and in a flash Toothless turned and watched in horror as Hiccup clutched his left arm, which had been bleeding down into the dewdrops of the grass.

If being denied earlier made her sad, this traumatized her for life. Toothless's jaw dropped open as Hiccup swung his arm in futility to lessen the blood, and a few blood drops land on her face.

The Night Fury gasped, Hiccup was hurt. Hiccup was hurt because of her, not from another, _her_. She had clawed him. Toothless backed away in shock, her body threatening to drop every one of the midnight-black scales from quivering and trembling in hysteria and hollowing guilt.

Toothless was racked with fear, how did it happen? She wouldn't hurt Hiccup; she _swore_ to never do it. She didn't mean to do it, she was a little angry and…and…She'd never hurt…

Toothless tried looking into Hiccup's eyes, which were face down, still clutching his arm, gasping in pain (Sending waves of guilt through her). His fear-filled eyes haunted her. Emptied her.

She only wanted him to let go, her persistent, precious human… She froze on the spot, Hiccup was crying. Hiccup was scared and crying because of her. If she was a tiny hand-mirror that broke, then the entire world felt like a window that smashed to pieces now.

But she harmed her human rider. She harmed her innocent, sarcastic, Kevvar. The dragon didn't think she deserved either of her names. The dragon took one step back before running deep into the forest, not wanting to be a danger to her human right then. Why did she just have to be so furious at everyone?

Hiccup raised his head and yelled at Toothless to come back, but the dragon didn't heed his call. He plopped down on the grass, tears staining his vest as the boy alerted himself that he did this. He wished he just humored the dragon, and played her strange little love game.

The more Hiccup thought about the turn of events, the guiltier he looked at where Toothless ran off, thinking back to all the fun times they spent together.

_Great. This is wonderful. love it. And I thought near-death experiences brought out memories._

Hiccup was perplexed at what next to do. By now his father would've sent someone out to look for him, and he was bleeding with claw marks and Toothless was nowhere to be found. Either he find Toothless first and beg for apology, or explain to everyone why he was bleeding. Angry dragon, or his dad.

_Well, better go find that overgrown lizard cat. Well, I did say it'd be a long night, but…like this?_

The long night wasn't over yet, and to Hiccup, he knew a very simple explanation could cost the entire village its lives…again. Well, hero or not, he was apparently still a social pariah.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Toothless, although they say the more you love a character, the more they're tortured in stories. (Damn this chapter was long…) As always, rate and review! (Also, in your opinion am I doing Hiccup's dry humor and sarcasm right?) This story underwent three different versions before this, the first was a mess, the second was destroyed in a blackout, and the third just didn't sound like the characters. (All that in 1½ months)


	4. Broken Kiss pt2

_Disclaimer:_I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. It'd be the awesomest thing to have, next to having a Night Fury of your own. :P

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the _**long**_ delay to this chapter. (I was vacationing down in Mexico, but I'm back now. -sorry everyone, not many computers where I live there) A combination of writer's block and procrastination (Curse you, FF13!) didn't help anyone. (**;-;**) Last chapter ended a little too abruptly, and I will try to get more chapters in the future. But...I have to deal with school now X(

(I usually listen to songs while writing these chapters, and in case you're interested, I listened to Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood opening 5, Rain of Sorrows. Blah, blah, boring you all already…) **:D**

Chapter 4

Broken Kiss pt.2

* * *

I ran through the dark forest, not caring that my scales were obvious on the forest floor, as I trekked through the jungle surrounding Berk, trying to get as much distance between me and -_if I still can call him so_- my Hiccup. Why did we hurt each other? Why…? _Why didn't you feel the same way…?_

I failed to notice a broken log in front of me, causing me to fall and roll down the hill like a human cartwheel, roaring like a banshee, occasionally smacking different parts of myself with fallen trees, rocks, and sticks.

No one ever said dragons were just as graceful on land as on air. (Or I hope they didn't say it anyway.)

I cursed and swore in Dragonese as I tumbled, unable to stop my crashing down, and fell into a small lake in a deep hole surrounded by high rock walls, un-climbable by regular means, or my paws anyway. _Is Norn that cruel to make it be here of all places? _

_Why did you have to say it that way?_

In a cruel twist of irony, it happened to be very same cove in which I became friendly with Hiccup in the first place. Ah Norn, first bringing us together here, and now splitting us apart, that sick, ironic, bastard.

_Where I first started caring about YOU_…

I draggy-paddled out of the lake, and flopped belly down on the sandy shoreline. I folded my wings in, crossed my paws, putting my head inside, unable to bear this gods-forsaken guilt of bringing harm to my innocent and perfect little hatchling.

I closed my eyes; my body limp from the emotional and physical trauma of tonight. _Sniff…_I sobbed (Which sounds like a bunch of moaning sounds as a dragon) for what must be an eternity as I pressed into the sandy shore with my paws, sniffling and many other unusual behaviors. I shouldn't even care about his—understandable, yet devastating—rejection, as I was an animal who would simply move on if denied a chance to acquire a mate, though I didn't like it.

_Human_…_must you deny me?_

Damn these weak feelings of love, now he'll hate me forever…at least I was able to "kiss" him, if only to end up almost clawing his arm off.

_You hit my snout… That really hurts_…

Another tidal wave of painful guilt swept over me as I recalled his gasps of pains as Hiccup held fast to a four claw marked left arm. I'd never hurt him on purpose! But… there was the proof, oh dear Odin, why did I let my jealousy of that accursed female take me?

_It…it hurts really badly in my chest…Why…?_

How could I do that? I slashed his arm, and…and…no…No…NO! IDIOT! Frustrated, I smacked my head against the sand repeatedly, not giving a damn how stupid I looked doing so.

I. Almost. Tore. Hiccup's. Arm. Off. _All because I was jealous the blonde had his love. ARGH!_

What kind of protector hurts their friends or young from that? I'm a failure to you, my human, I'm so very sorry… Whereas I tried to save your leg, this time I almost tore your arm away. So then… why did he hit me? Hiccup…would never strike anyone…He's not like the other humans…

My human…smacked me. If someone else did that, they'd be in my belly, except…Hiccup isn't someone else. He's my _friend_, my _rider_, my _provider…_

I wasn't doing anything bad, and…and…

He hit me, and I retaliated like nature intended, so why do I feel so gods-damn awful? My instinct is to attack something that hurts you, or at least that's how my life used to be…how my pride was only a few days ago. I shot a few fireballs in anger, burning off one of the trees I slept on while stuck here.

****_ it all!_

If I didn't let jealousy and love get ahead of me, Hiccup wouldn't be harmed and I'd be by his side, keeping him warm on the bed with my natural body heat, hearing his tiny body snores, dreaming whatever it is humans dream about. (Perhaps fish?)

By feeling and accepting my human's love, I've lost my flight, my independence, my memories, and the honor I've gathered in my life. _Gone!_ To another dragon, I am not worthy of respect by being a _pet_.

I am not to be a pet. I'm a Night Fury, an insidious demon of the empty skies, striking in the depths of night, never seen by any and all. I should have honor, grace, majesty, all to burn terror into the hearts of millions of creatures.

Hiccup is my best friend, my 'flying buddy', and… my… m-my…

…_Mas…ter… No. Never. He -if anything- is MY pet!_

My vanity and honor were gone the moment I let a human touch me. My vanity and honor disappeared the moment I was going to kill a Monstrous Nightmare to protect a human. My vanity and honor were gone when I thought of him as a mate, more than simply a rider and a "buddy." I'm somewhat surprised the gods haven't smitten me down with thunder already. (Dragons believe in the gods like humans, but we know that they aren't going to help us; we're on our own. Mostly.)

_And earlier I would've slashed my face off for letting it go this far. Others still would._

They probably sent a search party for him by now, and once they see him, they'll send out a search and kill party to tear out my heart and give it to his father. (Too bad, I think that horrible-mannered Stoick was starting to really take a liking to me.) Except, where will a broken dragoness like me go? What should I do now that I am a runaway?

_A guilty runaway pet, how typical_, I thought bitterly.

Without that skinny sack of -perfect- skin I call an owner, I have no reason to live anymore. I can't fly, I have no possibility of leaving, I have no one to relate to, I…need him for everything in general. _Dependacy._

_Hah_, I _am_ a pet. Damn it! _Damn it_! _**DAMN IT!**_ _I. AM. A. DRAGONESS! I did NOT become a pet_…

Taking a moment to distract myself from remorse and missing that tiny green-eyed angel, I lifted my head, laughing through my sadness, that's right isn't it? Now, without my master to "lead", I'm a hopeless pet.

_There's nothing more pathetic than a pet who's been abandoned by its master. Lacking the strength of the wild, it merely exposes its pitiful form to the world and waits to die_. My father told me that during a raid.

I understand why he thought becoming friends with humans could end so…badly?

I wonder (if that's) why it's so hard to admit that really, I am a pet. That once we allow ourselves to become pets to humans, like the lone wolf, the noble tiger, now meager dogs and cats. **That once... what? **And now, the majestic dragon is among those pets. Maybe the fact that we could become so dependent, so needy from humans, that we actually can't live without them is why its so awful. Neither domesticated dogs (wolves) nor cats (tigers) can truly survive in the wild anymore. Generations of human companionship have turned fear-inspiring beasts into simpering pets.

_From man's best friend to mates. Ugh_…_sickening_. _So why am I sad about it?_

Now, when that pet is abandoned, it can no longer thrive in the wild it was once in. It has the instincts, but it can no longer _truly_ express them. It can't _truly_ survive in the harsh wilderness. So then it just waits to die in a cruel, unforgiving world, wishing to be safe at home with their loving master. _Hiccup…_

Even actual tigers and ferocious monsters are at human whims, and so why don't -or can't- we just eat them?

They push their love onto us, they force it to twist our natures and we in turn are 'given' a soul. We don't eat or kill them because now, we love them as well, they feed us, they play with us, they give us everything we need to survive, and they play with and love us.

_I still don't know why he cut the rope, why he befriended me, why he gave me back my wings, …why…why he…he didn't…feel_…_the same…_

I don't really understand why people like giving their provisions to us. We're just another mouth to feed, yet they don't seem to care. It makes sense to me that a reason (Again with loving _him_) I _should_ protect Hiccup is that he gives everything I could ever want out of life and more. Food, shelter, health, and companionship. Such a great mutual-ism.

But that's all._ …No…no love like the way I feel…_

My heart aches with loneliness and confusion. I should've never shown that I loved him so, and now that companionship is gone. Without my wings to fly, even all the strength in the world doesn't matter. Hiccup not only keeps me from thoughts of never flying solely again, but he gave back what he stole, and times fold. I cannot imagine life without my human. Even flight, a dragon's true pride, is second best to me. I love my little human more than even the greatest of treasure troves, I cannot deny that.

_I think of you as my greatest treasure, for if__one were to kill you it__would be like stealing that treasure from me. Death will steal the dragon's hoard. I love you…I adore you Hiccup._

He's a friend, so its obvious why I feel mortified to think that he will die in less than a century. He is the only rider I will have, and when he dies before me, I will again lose flight and my -innocent, unique, enchanting, Kevvar. Most dragons die on the inside when they lose their wings; they lose the will to live.

_Mortified. I was horrified that I lost my tail-fin. No more flying. Ever. That hit very hard on me._

I, _Toothless_ the Night Fury, will become utterly expired at his death. Even now, asI think of his inevitable death, my body shakes from the fact he will be taken from me and there's nothing I can do.

_Humans are the one treasure a dragon cannot keep forever._

_Actually…_I think that's my stomach. Standing up again, I peered down at my belly, hearing its melancholy cries for food. Hiccup interrupted my feeding time, didn't he?

I miss Hiccup.

If only I didn't decide to use draconic mating. I wonder if sticking to weird human rituals would've… No, I saw his eyes, they weren't enjoying it whatsoever. I was so caught up in the moment that I took his disturbia as signs of wanting more, though he wanted it to _end. _I really do wish that he said yes, but he did not. From insult added to injury.

_The book he wrote should've been titled 'How to Break a Dragon's Heart.'_

I not only got rejected, but I hurt Hiccup. I never once imagined being denied a mate, since Night Furies are usually assured a mate, we're legends. Power and respect go long ways in any kingdom, animal or not.

_He's not 'powerful', but he has my respect. I am infatuated with that malnourished hatchling, without a doubt. I can't even stand the thought of not being with him -in any way, any way at all._

I _swore_ never to harm my rider, well, so much for that… Like the human saying goes, _nothing is impossible_. I sighed heavily, his woundedarm burned into my memory. He probably has commanded a small army to come and get me, and I can't fight back. For a lot of reasons.

I miss him so very much. So much so.

I walked around to the spot where I drew a picture for him. I never knew before I met him that lines could form a drawing, but he drew me and I felt flattered then. I picked up a branch and swished it around, trying to keep my mind occupied as I tried drawing a heart. Unsurprisingly, my bereft tummy said no, letting go of the branch near me.

_Urgh…so hungry…_

I sat back down like a dog, annoyed by my stomach. Unfortunately I've eaten all the fish here, which does make me realize how bereft I was when he fed me at first. (Except for that disgusting eel, I **hate** eels.)

I wish Hiccup was here. Even if that makes me feel more dependent, I wish he were here to feed me. It was how we started our love, especially when I fed him back his fish. That face was pure funny to me.

_Damn you, my adorable hatchling. You've made me want to be with you always. I used to be a loner, never seen, never stolen, and now I am at any of your whims. My dignity as a dragon is forfeit, and gone._

I looked up at the moon, feeling afraid and angry. Afraid because I don't know what'll happen to me now, and angry for being so flirty and lusty earlier. In other words, I'm miserable and longing to see that little Viking youngling.

Hiccup…_loves_ Astrid. I still feel my rage peak at that mention. I did "know" but I still got jealous of her taking precious moments of him away from me, maybe even stressed out to the extreme.

He spends hours daydreaming about her while I growl to myself in envy. It wasn't fair either, I can't even fight for Hiccup with her. Hiccup has a crush, practically in love with that girl. What does a hairless ape like her need to be with him? She is not broken like us. What in Baldur's good graces does she have? Can she breath fire whenever she wants? _No._ Can she see and hear in any situation? I doubt it. Could she think smarter than the entire village combined? Ha-ha, no way. Was she capable of surviving near-fatal attacks, like flames and bows? Why not bring the armory out and see? And could she fly him into the sky and take him away from Berk? Let's see her try. And overall, was Astrid cute and scaly? _NO!_ She's just a dumb average Viking!

There isn't _anything_ extraordinary about her!

Shoving my paws into the sand and scuffing it in circles, I began to think of all the good times we had together. I was fierce until he shot me down, then I scorned him as we met, curious as he drew, in hysterics as he was attacked by a Nightmare and Fatso -cough, I mean queen, and sympathized byhis new prosthetic.

I'm tired and rambling now. I laid down and stared at the moon for quite a while, thinking over my actions until I came to a realization.

_It's silly to realize it now but unless I get slain on the way,_ (Not if I have anything to say) _I need to go to Hiccup and confront this.__Even if I still don't feel comfortable talking yet, my little hatchling is probably worse off...I doubt he'd actually send someone for my head...but either way, apologies are needed. _

_Now. _

First though, I need to raise my morale and two, escape from this completely _not _Night Fury capable cove.

A sigh escaped me, this is where it all happened and I'm tarnishing it with my moping. Forcing my signature smile, I tried to -temporarily- forget the sorrow until I leave this wonderfully accursed place. Everywhere I look, I see another memory of our time together, taunting and laughing at me.

_What's a dragoness to do?_

In all my lifetime I've heard of dragons being rejected (Sure, I did it not too long ago) but never a dragoness. If someone had told me that I would befriend, be ridden by, and fall in love with a human, I would've done things to them that even their ghosts would be too terrified to see.

_My human…My rider…My soul mate…and in a way, my surrogate hatchling._

I remember a day after he finished with his dragon training; he came back here to me very sickly while I bored waiting for him to come. I was worried that he would collapse considering he stumbled, (Failing horribly to conceal his illness) and acted smart and sarcastic about it as I questioned him.

That day, he seemed so shy of me, yet acted happy and content as if there was nothing wrong. He didn't fool me; his eyes weren't as eager and happy to see me (Who wouldn't be in awe to see me? I AM pretty awesome) and betrayed his act. He seemed…hollow on the inside, and had disappointment glued on his eyes.

"Hey Toothless…" He murmured and hacked, I crooned telling him to go home and rest, if he dropped dead here, I- we wouldn't fly anymore, and him _not_ dying of sickness at his 'cave' (house?) sounded better.

He sat down, smiling dejectedly at me. "Hah…hah…I get to have fun running around, while you're stuck here unable to fly because of me." He looked like he had a _terrible_ day and was anything but the 'normal' and confident -also sarcastic- hatchling he usually was, talking of being a hero someday.

Still his words were like an avalanche, making me flinch.

"…_I'm so sorry…_" He started crying out loud, surprising me. "_If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be stuck here, having to deal with this __**stupid**__ fish bone every day! Right now, you'd be free as a bird, flying to your heart's whatever, but no. I had to be vain and shoot you down…!"_ I moaned sadly, it wasn't his fault…

Biting back tears, he stared up at me with those disconsolate eyes, "Its true! You know it! I know it! Nobody else may believe me, but its true!" Hiccup…he looked like he was holding in years of frustration, and was pouring it all out to me. I blew a smoke circle, not knowing what to do in this circumstance.

_Hatchling…_

"All the time, I just try to please everyone, to get some respect, but…but…No one cares. I'm still a screw up. All the Vikings alienate me like the damn plague. How in Helheim _I_ -of all people- shot you down is a mystery. Maybe the Odin thinks its funny to give me the most prized dragon catch, only to not have the willpower to kill it, just because it can't fight back." (I already knew he shot me down)

_Hiccup…_

He kept moping around, talking about how worthless he was, or how a Night Fury like me has to be stuck with him of all people and so on until, "…And here you are bud, patiently listening to me. Let me guess, you want your fish right? Sorry bud I didn't bring any." (I was slightly irritated but ignored it at the time)

_Maybe if I did that infamous smile of mine, he'll gimme some fish! (And cheer up!)_

The stress in his voice told me he was so tired of _something…_ "Let me guess what you want. You want me to shut up so you can kill and eat me right? Go ahead. Really, I won't stop you. You'd probably be doing everyone a favor. Then, _everybody's_ happy and gets what they want. I'll shut up now, so go right ahead, I won't run away." He lay down in front of me, covering his head with his arms, lying outstretched.

_?_

_Was he serious?_ This is what any predator dreams of, a meal letting itself to be eaten, yet…I couldn't eat him. Not when he wouldn't stop bothering me down in this hole,not even now when he was offering himself to me peacefully. Instead of letting hunger or instinct take over…

I felt something entirely different then, a feeling I never had before to anyone.

_Remorse and understanding. _

I was sad- miserable- that he suggested that to me. At that moment it dawned on me, all those times he came before, looking defeated he _put on_ a smile. I understood then just how messed up Hiccup's life really was, and that I probably was his only friend. The only person who ever listened, and I wasn't even a _person_, I was his people's enemy. My lonely little human. _My lonely big self._

We are so alien to each other, its creepy. Neither of us look anything alike, me a black winged fire lizard, and him, a pink hairless ape with clothes. Sometimes, we're so different, but in a way, we're the same two halves.

He was literally giving himself up to me, and he didn't feel any …years of rejection and shunning. Another thing I've never experienced happened, something _so_ rare in dragons that I've met, heard of, and so on to be able to do, many dragons think it impossible.

I started crying on him. Crying real teardrops.

I reeled back, wondering how it…Dragons didn't _cry_, we shouldn't…or was it only possible in times like this…? I was then as miserable as he was, draconic _teardrops_ werelanding on his head.

It distracted him, obviously, when he realized it wasn't drool, but dragon tears. His eyes were welled up with tears too. "Toothless…are…are you…crying?" I shook affirmatively, and my tears now landed on his face as I looked down at him.

His face was stupefied, or maybe incredulous that I could cry? I know I was.

I didn't even know I could. "Are…you…crying for me?" Again I nodded. "Oh T-Toothless…" He jumped out and clutched my upright form at the time, and continued crying but there was something different of it now.

It was almost like…like it sounded…_happy_.

He pulled his face from my chest and attempted to smile that open mouthed smile I so adore to see. Holding back his tears (Now seemingly happy for whatever reason) again, "O-okay…pr-promise we'll always…always take care… of each other..." I gummy-grinned (hard), gurgling a yes.

I will protect you, my little human. _That's what "friends" are for right? Protecting someone not of your family, and loving them just the same, if- if not more._

The way his expression looked when I said that -even though it wasn't a word-…It was pleased-no, relieved-no, not that either. It was beautiful, and I will never forget the look of thanks he gave me. It was memorizing, and halted my own tears. His very eyes were silently thanking me, a thousand times over, andhe shook violently and sobbed with a big smile on his face.

_Mesmerizing, really._

He gave me a hug, and scratched under my chin, I purred happily. "T-Thanks Toothless. I-I really…needed to hear someone say that…" Although he tried to quiet himself, I heard the next words he said.

_Thanks pal, I love you…_

He tried letting go, except I held him tight, the way a mother would hold a crying hatchling against them. "Ha-ha. Look at me, Stoick's son, crying and pouring all my problems to a _dragon_. The _Night Fury."_

He hugged me tight, and sparks emanated from me. I think, if only for a moment, I truly felt love for him for the first time. Though, there was a stronger love at the time, a maternal instinct perhaps. I kinda thought of myself as a surrogate 'mother' to this human "boy". A statement like his probed me too.

Look at _**me**_. The terrifying, awe-inspiring, _Night Fury_. Best friend, 'surrogate mother', and loved and loving by and to a human. A _Viking_. (I hope to Odin that no dragon finds out about me loving my human. Ugh, there ends my credibility as the 'Night Fury'. Now an embarrassing, adorable, giant lizard-cat.)

I guess we're both despicable to our species then…_ha-ha._

Its weird to think that way, but sometimes I really do 'mother' him. _Jeez, how embarrassing_, I'd hear him say to me. Now in epiphany of affection, and drunk with love, I'm not that 'evil' dragon I was before. Now I'm the sad pet dragon who wants to say she's sorry to her master. So now I'm the laughing stock of the dragon world.

_Love it._

He was sick, submissive, weak, and had lain down in front of me, the 'flesh-eating devil' as a choice. That was probably a carnivore's dream to have such an easy, stupid meal, and I couldn't muster up any conviction to eat him.

None whatsoever.

Believe me, I thought about it, I did 'want' to, but instead of predatory instincts, all I felt was wanting to comfort my poor, sweet, -Oh please stop crying, its going to be all right- Hiccup. Killing _him_ is an instinct I do not seem to have.

Some '_devil_'_ I_ turned out to be.

The triumph of winning is pretty long gone when you want to resort to begging at your human's doorstep for forgiveness. Well, so much for this dragoness's pride and honor. I am missing my pride, and that Surt-head has yet to make an appearance. Damn it all.

I still envy and hate Axebeak's rider. I may not know what a human 'wedding' is, but from hearing Stoick (Who favorably allowed me into his family, although _he_ DOES think of me as _just_ a pet…that ass) its how humans signify being lifetime mates.

No way I'm letting that happen. No way. _Ne-ver!_

Not because (Well, mostly that) Hiccup should be mine, but…_hatchlings_. Hiccup already spends enough time with his _father_, _**Astrid**_, and at the forge. The last thing I need cutting into our play time is a bunch of whiny, screaming human birthlings. LAST thing I want ever to happen. Hiccup is _mine_.

...I'm _stupendous_ at getting sidetracked, aren't I?

I shook my head, I've had enough distractions.I'll need to look out carefully where I leap in the future. Now that the little conversation I had is over…**Hiccup**.

_What. To. Do._

The moon was higher up than before, but the trees around me prevented its serene view. I walked slowly, sniffing to Berk's direction (A village of sweaty, yelling, 'big' Vikings is pretty hard to miss when your senses are superior to theirs…or you have a nose. Its hard to miss) thinking of what to say to Hiccup.

Do I just go up to him and demand an apology? Do I go up to his doorstep and whimper my broken heart out for him to let go of what happened? Should I just screw it, and go into the village and wait for him?

_Sigh…_

I'm angry at Hiccup still, and I continue to love that reddish-haired boy even so. I don't think my heart (or tattered remains of vanity) could take begging to be forgiven. I can't apologize over something I would do again given the chance.

_Sigh…_

I can't stay mad at him, his tiny -too cute- face is overpowering, as are his forest green eyes. If I go demand apologies, I might even hurt him again. My blood froze for a second, I may, no, I WILL be irritated and annoyed by him and the other loudmouthed Vikings, but even so, its not bad with him. (At least HE apologizes and realizes he's done something to offend me. Unlike some other Vikings I know.)

Am I running away? I am, aren't I? Dragons don't run away. Especially not from emotional battles.

Running away and leaving behind the people you care about? That's not love.

After spending some detective (The human fa- I mean, Fishlegs says its what you call those who solve mysteries) 'work', I learned something about that rude, red furry-faced (I never did find out what purpose the fur he had on his face had, maybe its to attract mates?) sire of Hiccup. Although he wanted to keep Hiccup safe too, he shut Hiccup out of his life, which only hurt him further.

Now though, Hiccup, his sire, and myself go on fishing trips together. I don't really understand the reason for it, but it seems to be patching up the rift between them. (Fishing with them is beyond boring when you're stuck on a boat for hours. Poor humans, that being the only way to get fish for themselves) Nowadays, those two seem happier, or Hiccup does when he talks with him and if he's happier then so am I. (And that horrible-mannered -and smelling- chief is 'nicer' to me, a bonus! Yay?)

Even if he doesn't feel the same way I do about him, if I cast him away for that, even if it hurts me in my heart, it'll only bring more loneliness to him, and deepen the scars in his tiny, frail heart.

I love my Hiccup more than any jewel. Even if…even if it costs me pride, love, and flight, I could never hurt him that way. It's my Hiccup. He's been through loads of bruises before me, and he'll probably blunder into more bruises. (He's not what you'd call 'coordinated')

To lie and abandon this human, Hiccup, would be disgraceful to me, to him, and tomy heart's feelings.

If I throw away my human, like he doesn't matter, _that's_ when I've failed him. _I swore to never hurt him, to always protect him, and to befriend him._ I'll keep that promise, its the only, and most important dignit- no, _honor_ I have.

Kindness like his, you don't forget.

He spared me, he gave me back my flight, he became my companion, he helped to take down Green Death, and he practically stole my beating heart. Even without tearing it out, he has my undying adoration.

I love Hiccup. I want to snuggle into his arms, to have him lightly kiss my forehead, carrying my head in his small arms. I want to push the female right off the docks, stand on my four legs, reach my neck out again, and kiss that boy on his 'lips' right in front of her. I'd _love_ to see her face then.

Every little thing in the cove brings up another memory of him, and his gentle, sarcastic demeanor. My red prosthetic tail fin is made by Hiccup. He made it because he cared about me. For decades I've relied only on myself, and it's been so long since someone _cared_ about me. My parents were eaten, and I don't have siblings. (How my parents managed to conceive me, being who they were, is beyond me) I've been independent and had privation so long, the only reason I remember being cared for a few times involved mating season, (I was too young to reproduce as I found out) but not like Hiccup.

Even after mating season ended, he still stayed with me. (Not that we were going anywhere) I'm sure he'd stay even after the eggs hatched and grew up. (in Berk, dragons aren't used to the idea of having 'one mate', mostly to preserve and etc, etc)

Mating season...even when I became the age where I could've mated with others, no one wanted to mate with me. No one wanted to anger me, like that _queen_. No one in their right dragon mind wanted to have hatchlings with death -so that they'd think they would die by laying eggs with me. (Which wouldn't happen, unless you got me REALLY angry, but even so...)

Hiccup...I don't think you think of me that way, but...I'm not...I'm not...

..._I'm not going to hurt you._

* * *

Hiccup sat there, his hands buried into the grass, gazing into the longs blades of grass of the forest floor, their sound lost to a sudden gust of wind, almost knocking the Viking boy over.

Hiccup wiped his face dry with his left sleeve, and proceeded to stand up, using a rock as leverage for his prosthetic leg, with its loud creaks and noises as it moved in the dank, nightly clearing in the woods.

He was already wondering what to say to Toothless, guessing that each passing moment was one more moment closer for any hope of continuing their friendship becoming despondent.

It amazed him to think of just how intelligent Toothless was, being able to help in his everyday worries or just flying in sync with her. Dragons must've been the smartest animals in the world, he thought.

He started to think of all the things Toothless taught him, and he learned that even if a friend wasn't his own species, a friend is a friend, no matter who or what it was.

At first, he wasn't sure how he was so accepted now, now that he had friends and family that loved him. He wasn't any stronger than when he was ridiculed, and other than having Toothless, nothing else had really changed.

_Actually..._

Hiccup wiped off the last of his tear-stained cheek and looked into the heavenly starry sky. Something had changed. This time, with Toothless by his side, he realized thatall he saw those times were the bad qualities everyone mocked him for, andthe good qualities he'd tried to prove seemed to becomeless and less useful every year and eventually, he also realized he didn't believe in himself anymore.

No, he was more like a delusional man who thought if he did a miracle, everything would be great and that would be that. When he saw Toothless as a best friend after Red Death's murder, he learned the way his dragon looked at him and never wanted another rider but him. Once Toothless thought him a friend, Hiccup eventually noticed his Night Fury saw him for all the _good_ qualities he had, without expectations to be the best, only to see him as Hiccup.

They saw the other in themselves in their dazzling, entrancing emerald eyes.

_Her_ Hiccup, not Hiccup the useless, not Hiccup the must-become-best-Viking-ever, not Hiccup the scorned and weak, but saw him for what and who he really was. Fishlegs had realized that at sometime, guessing, saying he wanted to be the best, but all he really ended up doing was isolating himself, not standing up for himself, and Toothless taught him that -no, she helped a _lot with that, _but..._he_ did it in the end, with a friend by his side.

Hiccup mouthed the words, knowing only the gods could hear such quieted words, "It's okay to be afraid, it's all right to be weak sometimes, I'm _not_ 'survival of the fittest', but the important thing was to face my fears, face them, and overcome them." A gust blew by him, almost as if it had agreed with the Viking boy's silent words of wisdom. Facing those fears were what made him strong, even if only a little bit.

The fear he needed to face now, was the fear that plagued him for years, that this time he wouldn't let happen again with his best friend (love or not) -_Rejection_.

Hiccup breathed out slowly and heavily, and started walking, following his dragon's not-so-inconspicuous tracks, but even without them, Hiccup didn't have to be a magician to know where Toothless was at the moment, or what the Night Fury was doing. Hiccup knew Toothless well, Toothless knew Hiccup.

He went along Raven's peak, thinking again, they really did have a forbidden friendship, and he stopped to think about the dragoness's actions. True, her affection was a bit...far into their camaraderie, but it was a weird way of Toothless to just show how much she loved him, -the spineless, couldn't-hold-a-sword-for-his-life loser of the village. After all, though reluctant, he loved Toothless t-

_!_

Hiccup stopped and blushed, his prosthetic making an awkward creak as he did, "well, (cough) I mean you know, I love Toothless -being my best friend and all..."

_But as a dragoness wife?_

Hiccup blushed, but continued walking, so maybe he could...go half-way, "C_ompromise, totally. NOTHING weird about going half-way with your pet to love the-"_ Hiccup blushed even deeper, being stricken with understanding that what was meant to be a reassuring sentence turned into...that...

You know, the more he thought about it, Toothless was definitely the most beautiful (and nicest) dragon (girl) he'd ever met. Those ebony black scales she had, those emerald eyes surrounding an ever shifting obsidian-black pupil, even her membrane wings and milky white claws were gorgeous to him.

And that was just her physical features, not including her nice smelling-

Hiccup gagged a little, now he was going on about Toothless like that one Viking girl who wouldn't shut up about her one true love, (Who did end up marring happily with that guy somehow, Hiccup wondered) on and on about his looks, his personality, etcera, _etcera_!

Or like that...interesting Viking who lived in Berk as an ambassador from another Viking village who had a very...unique liking to the livestock. (He was only seven at the time, but poor him, he thought, he watched that guy in suspicion -outsiders always were weird- and saw him doing...things he didn't understand to the newly mothering sheep, adding _another_ scar, only this one wasn't an emotional scar.)

Well, he for one was _not_ gonna _get it o_... "Stop it you, you're just scaring yourself... Just give Tooth what she wants, and she -I really hope she does- will come back and act like nothing happened." He breathed heavily, shaking his head and going to where he knew Toothless was, _again_, as she always liked to be.

"_Yeah right"_, Hiccup said sarcastically to no one. "Barrel of fish bets she's stuck down in the cove," he chuckled, knowing he was almost 100 percent sure that would be the Fury's location.

Hiccup walked down some more forestry, noticing the night sky was getting darker, signaling the dawn. "Better hurry up, or Astrid's gonna _really_ give it to me!" Hiccup laughed weakly, attempting to distract his nervous self from acknowledging he had to comfort a friendly -but unpredictable- higher beast.

After more minutes of walking, his prosthetic starting to hurt from being out in the cold air and from over-daily use, he heard the unmistakeable snore of a dragon. Prosthetics can't hurt, but the skin that's around it it's fixed onto can (believe me, I know...).To Hiccup, a dragon's snore sounded like a low guttural growl going in, and a black cauldron left bubbling with the lid on, both sounds being deep in tone.

Hiccup dragged his painful fake leg a couple of feet before reaching the little cliff that overlooked the cove man and dragon befriended each other in. Even in the darkness, he still could _(barely)_ make out a mid-sized dragon resting in the sand next to the big pond.

The Viking boy searched the area where he would walk down to greet the female Fury each day before her presence was known to anyone but him, looking for an emergency stash of fish he always kept, just in case he ever forgot to bring a satchel of fish with him.

He reached his hand out in between rocks, grabbing a small sack stuffed with less than fresh, but still good fish. He hoped Toothless wasn't too upset with him to talk...

"_Quiet, quiet, don't wake her up suddenly..._" Hiccup thought with caution, becoming deeply distraught when he saw the face of his snoring dragoness, unlike her usual happy slumber, had a distinct sad frown expressed all over her face, looking like she would moan in her slumber if it was possible for a dragon.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Hiccup sneaked down the path that converged into two rock walls at the bottom, being only wide enough for someone thin, like himself and the other Viking teenagers. He saw the dragoness's tail swish back and forth, and he inwardly sighed, realizing the sleep was an act.

He spoke very slowly as he walked to Toothless, "Hey...bud...I...I..." Hiccup sighed heavily, dropping the bag of fish, and crashed onto the sand, holding his knees with his arms. He buried his face in-between his knees **and heard his dragoness stand up and walk over to him. Hiccup could feel the slow, warm breaths of Toothless, right above him, onto his hair. **

He felt his buddy lick him a few times near his face, hearing a whimper or two as shelicked him, and he was absolutely sure by a mile Toothless felt bad about scratching him earlier. He spread his legs out and unfurled his arms, then looked up at the Night Fury, the first dragon to befriend a Viking, and put on a half-smile. "Toothless...I...I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry you have to have an idiot as your friend, and...Don't worry about me...I'm ok." He stopped, and raised his head until he was at eye level with Toothless.

He reached out his hand to his friend's snout with a heartfelt offer of forgiving the other, "Friends?" Both of them looked deeply into the others eyes...Hiccup stared into those emerald pools of beauty, the eyes that never ceased to amaze him with their brilliance and saw the unrest melt away into a gummy smile.

Toothless rested her snout in his palm and as quickly shoved it aside and moved closer, till rider and dragon's faces were near touching each other, and Toothless thought _'Hiccup...I forgive you...I love you, as my first friend'_ -She flicked her tail innocently, _'of course I forgive you stupid human...don't try again or I'll eat you, ha ha...'_ -and her ears pointed up in amusement, somewhat feeling like it was a dream...

There were no words spoken as Toothless slowly drew back the smile as the friends gazed into another pair of shining green eyes, as if time and death suddenly meant nothing to the world, and they were off flying in their own little world...a world for man and dragon alone, where they could see without labels...

Hiccup was the first to move, almost causing Toothless to have a heart attack as he wrapped his arms around her neck, and she moved forward under his neck and rubbed against him happily. She could forgive her human easily enough, but she knew that Hiccup would still be afraid if she attacked, no matter how strong a bond they had. But even so...she was happy to know he didn't fear her, they were friends, best of friends after all.

She moved back and attempted to lick him again, and without warning -she felt Hiccup's tongue on hers, preventing her tough, long, forked tongue from reaching him. _'What was -oh! Ohh...'_ Toothless rumbled as Hiccup smiled and continued to lick the Night Fury's tongue, each lick stimulating the roughness of her dragon tongue. They broke apart, said nothing, thought nothing, and he made the first move again.

Tightly holding Toothless, Hiccup pushed his tongue through her mouth, tasting every kind of fish available in Berk in her mouth. Toothless grabbed hold of his back with her front paws and spread out her wings, unconsciously giving to natural instinct of wanting dominance, and pushed her mighty tongue into his mouth, tasting the distinct taste of bread, fish, and meat, causing Toothless to go hot with mating heat.

They hugged tightly, Toothless's purring causing all other sounds to be unheard as they moved their pink, fleshy tongues in sequence, fighting for dominance in their mouths. They sucked out the breath in the other, twisted and pulled on the tongue, moving it every which way and that in a kiss of unspoiled euphoria, an example of love conquering even a drastic difference in species.

They eventually ran out of breath, exhausted from the tight embrace, and let go of the other, although Hiccup kept a hand on the dragoness's neck, too exhausted to speak and think as Toothless's larger brain already had a million things running through it.

_My human kissed ME! HE kissed me! He does love me...! Hiccup loves me, the Night Fury! The only human -no, my perfect other, in any species, just showed back to me...! Hiccup...I love you too..._

Hiccup heard Toothless's purrs reach an epiphany, as he tiredly scratched her neck in unthinking contention. He couldn't really remember anything that happened past that, besides him riding home and his father yelling at him to go to bed earlier and slumping comfortably on the bed with Toothless taking up more than half the bed, as she always did, and kissing her snout goodnight.

Toothless gazed at his lovely face, extremely overjoyed he had done that for her, their earlier actions deemed unimportant to her at the moment. She fell asleep and dreamed what she always dreamed.

A dragoness and her rider, flying across the dazzling sky in a moment of undisturbed silence, just them.

* * *

**A.N:** Good news, bad news, and random news.

(Again, _really_ sorry this came out _sooo_ late.)

Good news is that I am back, but school started again sadly, but I should have more time than in summer (Ironically). Unfortunately, I don't have access to the web at home (**;-;**) so it takes time to post these. Usually after I finish up a few off-projects like games, work, and etc. Don't worry, I won't this fanfic die! Not unless I am stricken dow- …Damn it. I jinxed myself. .

Bad news, is that with school I may be occupied with homework and reports. **Ugh**. I am planning to do other fanfics soon too, so keep an eye out for them.

Finally, Random news. Well not really. I got FMA brotherhood on DVD today! And an Arceus and Giratina Origin forme plushies (Or whatever the hell you call 'em). Also finished FF13 and all of Fallout 3 (Just waiting for my pre-order Fallout: New Vegas collecter's edition :D) and finished Bioshock.

Oh wow, can't believe I actually finished this chapter! I'll keep updating, but the chapters might be shorter (or not) So…to keep it alive I guess if your too lazy to surf though the whole stack of fanfics -in any category- like I am. XD

So yeah, leave some constructive criticism and don't forget to review! _Byes for now!_


	5. A Little love for us, Please

_Disclaimer: _You know already know I don't own this. ...Stop rubbing it in. _I just realized how big Toothless is compared to Hiccup though...like __**big**__ difference in size if you lined them up._

**A/N:** This many reviews...W.O.W. ...just wow. When I started this, I really didn't expect to get any higher than ten (though this might just be a case of amazement in first time writer's degree) reviews or flames or whatever! Anyway, the reason I make these kind of long (_if your definition of a chapter being long is like 15 pages, then try a story like Latias's Journey._ **124**** pages for **_**ONE**_** chapter**_**?**_ ..._not all of them, but they ARE pretty long_) is 'cause you all know I don't update very often, so...I gotta give you something to read...

**[SPEECH 45/70]** Oh, Toothless Hiccup, I read your review and I understand where you're coming from. I'm afraid for this fic Toothy will stay a 'lizard', but you see, (or any of you that read these A/N) when I made this fic months back, I wanted to have a few different endings/breaks to this story. One would branch off into a female 'human' form of Toothless, one where Astrid kept Hiccup, and so on. Eventually, it just felt like too much work (and too confusing) to do that, but I understand if this is a little weird. But still, even in a human form, it wouldn't change the fact Toothless _WAS_ a dragon..._I don't know, maybe it could work._ But if I do, it'll have to be for another fanfic (_Gah, now I wanna try it_). Fully human, or semi-human, half dragon maybe? _Here's a happy face, people!_ **XD** ..._Great_, now I feel like I'm picking favorites out of reviews to talk about.

BTW, I got Fallout: New Vegas, and it _rules._ Totally worth the extra money I shelled out for the collector's edition. Have any of you tried Alan Wake yet? It is one of the greatest games I've played, just browse around if you wanna check it out for yourself, it's worth it. (Hilarious Easter egg I found in Alan Wake actually, in one chapter it has _Vikings and dragons_ involved, I don't know why, but I immediately thought of this movie when I saw it and almost yelled out excitedly) **Blah**, read the story, I'm done writing...this intro A/N of course. ;)

Chapter 5

A little love for us, please

* * *

A cold breeze entered Hiccup's room through the window, signifying the coming of fall, or a sudden winter if the Gods were unhappy. Hiccup tossed and turned in his bed, the cold dampness of his room making his covers feel like little more than as if he had slept outside on a rock.

Toothless' lukewarm body was also nestled on the bed, _barely_ being small enough to fit and having to lay partially on or against Hiccup -_not that she minded_. She had her front paws wrapped around Hiccup in a protective and very loving fashion, the way one enamored would hold their beloved without wanting to letting go of their warmth.

_Which was exactly what Toothless felt like. _

Hiccup was startled awake by the sudden cold draft from his window and shivered, thinking something menacing was about to strike him, but the closest thing to a menace was Toothless, and she was sleeping cutely with a smile evident on her scaled face.

_Not really what people would think of when speaking about the scion of lightning and death,_ Hiccup mused.

He contentedly smiled at Toothless and scratched herunder her chin, causing the cautious but playful dragoness to croon and rumble happily in her sleep, her dream probably about catching a lot of fish or flying. He leaped out of bed and dressed up for the day, still half-asleep from staying out yesterday.

He finished putting on his fur-skin boots and softly called out Toothless' name, waiting for her to wake up. Toothless let a smoky yawn out, shook her head and half-consciously smiled at the boy, and jumped off the bed with a heavy thump, stretching out her onyx limbs. He looked at her, shining in the morning light coming from his window, her black scales glistening in the rays of the sun peering down from Valhalla to his tiny window, making Toothless look to him like a dark deity from the heavens, watching over him as a guardian angel.

As he gazed at the Night Fury _HE_ befriended, he slowly recalled the course of actions from yesterday, until the memories were flowing out of him like a river. Him being dragged to the forest by his buddy, Toothless trying to enamor him, his rejection to her, him finding and apologizing to her, and the two...

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. Were he thinking, he would've wished the wind outside could freeze him up _entirely_ but he knew. He _knew_ he _did_ _THAT_ _**with**_ _Toothless..._

Hiccup...th-then... k- kissed...To-Toothless...his dragon...his best _non-human_ friend...

Hiccup hyperventilated, his breathing going ragged as all the details of that kiss coming back to him. _Oh gods. OH GODS. OH GODS! _

Toothless ran quickly to him, already forgetting her dream and whimpering, like she was shouting. _What was wrong with him...?_Hiccup held his hand around his mouth and was gasping sporadically, with disbelieving murmurs and chants; he couldn't have done that... Toothless stood up on her legs and shook Hiccup furiously, roaring at him to stop it and explain what the Hel was wrong with him.

Hiccup began breathing normally again, and the Night Fury dropped back on all fours, a look of concern about her face. Hiccup gained his stature again and shook his head when Toothless questioned him again and said he had a bad dream. "I-its fine Tooth...It was just a really bad dream. Really..."

Toothless wouldn't hear of it and tugged the bottom of his vest with her dragon fangs, and Hiccup sighed. He _hated_ saying this to Toothless when the dream DID come up, but lying about it to avoid his probably misplaced fear already made him feel guilty. "Well...I had that..._dream_ with instead of letting me go and roaring in my face when I freed you, y-you...you...you..." Toothless stopped tugging and widened her eyes, gurgling sadly.

Toothless continuously rubbed against Hiccup's left leg, and he laughed, telling her to forget it, it was just a dream, and she was there now. Toothless stared admirably at him, still giddy from the little loving kiss they had the night before.

_I should do something to cheer him up...oh! I could take him for a flight, just us two, all alone...with no one to see us...no one see us..._ Toothless drifted off in her thoughts.

Hiccup blinked at Toothless suddenly drooling while staring at him, which made him feel VERY uncomfortable right then. "Uh...hey Tooth, you want to go play with the others today...?" Toothless snapped out of it, and mentally growled at a moment of alone time lost, but she agreed to it.

_Patience, it's a virtue_, she thought.

After all, she reasoned, she had to take baby steps to draw Hiccup away from other girls -competitors to HER Hiccup- to her. Besides, if she forced him entirely, he'd begin to dislike her. (And if he started yanking her around, she'd get revenge on him, so she was stuck in a hypocrisy if he forced all his love to her)

* * *

The old Viking arena of Berk was still cold, even though it was mid-day in late summer. My rider was talking amongst the other Viking teenagers while I was speaking with my own 'friends' from when I was a nestling.

_Rawr_...I was hoping we could've had some time alone...Still, I wonder what was bothering my little rider this morning...So odd that humans seem to get ''bad dreams'' so much, I've only had good dreams or no dreams at all. _Perhaps it's a human thing to have them..._

Stupid teenage human adrenaline, he seems to need a motherly figure since...he doesn't have one, (_then again, I grew up fending for myself_) perhaps I could replace her... I feel sorry for Hiccup, obviously a human having their mother and father is much more relevant than it was to me. Differing parental roles I suppose.

...Instead, I'm here with the other nestlings I was stuck with as a dragonet, that haughty female nightmare Firewyrm, the other female, a sweet but slow Gronkle, Horrorcow, the arguing Zippleback named Baikal, and the annoying, pestering-me-to-mate-with-him philandering Axebeak -the golden haired female's Nadder.

I remember being with all (_except Firewyrm, I don't know where she's from_) of them, the only other hatchlings who would dare to approach me, and to risk angering my 'parents'.

Axebeak was yammering on about how he almost was hit by these strange ships from far down south, as they had weird shooting things that reminded me of Hiccup's cannon...the one I lost my flight to.

_Funny_, half a month ago, I would've torn Axebeak's scales off for just speaking after not leaving me alone about mating with him. I could see the look on his beak from that...Priceless.

_As if I would mate with a dragon so intent on deflowering me. And just a Nadder too!_

Horrorcow was telling me about things she and her fat man-child learned, things about Berk (Apparently the elder of Berk is named Gothi), and the name of that place Hiccup goes to eat in, called the "Meade Hall".

Odd names humans give to places...I wonder if they'd name the entire world given the chance...

I noticed Firewyrm and Baikal had stopped talking and started sniffing the air, and fixed their eyes on me, making me feel uneasy at their confused expressions. Firewyrm raised an eye and spoke very slowly, "Toothless...why do you have the scent of heat on you...?" _W-what?_ Baikal asked me nervously, "Yes, did you find a mate?" The other head bumped in chiming obliviously, "Good for you!" _What were they talking abo-_

_UGH!_...I groaned on the inside, an odd sensation fell on me, and I felt very hot and anxious...

Axebeak smirked in my direction (_What did he want now?_), "_So, _Toothless, judging by your scent...are you sure a dragon like myself isn't good enough for you? I mean there can't be may dragons that'd want to mate with a broken tailed-" He did _not_ just make fun of my missing tail-fin, _and_ gloat about himself! I felt angry all of a sudden, as if something happening inside me was making me want to fight.

That vain _bastard!_ I attempted lunging at that snob bird-dragon...until Horrorcow caught me in a fall.

"_RAH! HORRORCOW! LET ME GO!_" I roared at the fat man-child's Gronkle, attempting to lunge and fire at the Nadder for insulting me, knowing she was holding my leg back with her own paws to prevent a fight. She roared at me to cool down while Axebeak went back to speaking with Firewyrm.

I simmered down and the flame left me, but _UGH!_ I CANNOT stand _either_ the female's dragon, or the golden haired female herself! Like an _eel_ in my scales, those two!

Why can't my rider just let me torch them a lesson? Just a few third degree burns, that's all...

Horrorcow smiled sheepishly at my glorious self, "um...please don't fight Fury- Toothless. My human doesn't want us fighting amongst each other..." Hah. I'd say her rider is imitating my Hiccup's humane nature, but I suppose I can kill Axebeak later.

_Astrid can't watch him forever..._

I growled at Axebeak and stomped off, Horrorcow following behind me by a few feet. Good, I had no intention of talking to her, all I wanted was to fly around with Hiccup, like we should've done earlier.

Still though, why is the mating scent on my luxuriously scaled body...? Could the kiss from last night have..._oh what do humans call it..._'turned me on'? Yes, probably. I didn't even notice the drifting scent coming from me, and now that foolish Nadder will be suspicious...

Horrorcow called me, -in her sheepish tone she always uses to address me- "Toothless...we're both females here, it's all right to tell me. I won't tell who gave you your mating scent." I sighed, I could scare her away with a fireball, but I don't really get many chances for someone to listen to my problems (and understand what I'm saying, so don't even say Hiccup) and the Gronkle is trustful.

She somewhat reminds me of my mother, -only a much, MUCH, less awe-inspiring beauty of a dragoness- always concerned about me, perhaps like her human, who had accompanied Hiccup at Hiccup's worst of times. _Again- I will need to thank the fat man-child._

I'd have to say SOMETHING to get Horrorcow to stop following (it didn't 'feel' _right_ to scare her away) me. I sucked up my superiority to her -really, the level of my beauty to hers was unquestionable- and asked softly, "_Was my scent really that strong?_" She flew next to me -_so close I could rip her face apart_- and nodded, "Yes, I could smell you coming across the bridge earlier. If-if it's all right, may I ask who...?"

I didn't ever think I would feel the need to tell anyone of my problems, because my problems were mine alone to solve back before...that accident. "...I'll tear off _**every**_ scale you have if you tell." I could hear her shake, she _knew_ I wasn't bluffing. "I-I wouldn't Toothless..." I knew she would never tell Axebeak or other dragons, Horrorcow was always good at keeping secrets -even as a nestling.

Hmph...foolishly concerned Gronkle, I... "...It's...him. My rider..." The last word I said like it echoed out of my throat by mistake. I didn't need to turn around and face her to know her eyes were bulging at what I just confirmed to her.

I know I love my human now. Yes, I was in denial about it, I wanted to fight it, but I lost that ability when I let him live that first day. I lost that power when I touched his palm. I lost that independence when I let him saddle me. And I lost my honor and grace in loving this pathetic excuse for a Viking and rider...

_GRAGH!_ My body twitched and ached horribly! I laid down and clutched my body, it stunk with mating pheromones and hurt like a shocking eel in water! Great, now other dragons could smell my scent right now, thanks to all that talk about my brunette riding Viking!

I'm a Night Fury. I don't mate with lower dragons, not now, not ever. All they want is dragonets to pride over, same as it always was...but my human loves me, for...me. I couldn't understand that; in the dragon world, 'true' love is fleeting. But apparently for two-leggers, love is between two mates, it bothered me to ask why the humans stayed with the same female year after year, but I suppose (yes, even Vikings) humans marry (or most of them do, I've no idea how love can hold up for so many years) for life...

A sweet concept, truly. If I did so, my human would be mine, and no other female could have him...To be the center of attention for Hiccup's life, -Avarice if the word could ever be used- is wonderful.

I'd also be his love and have hisaffection too...

Though that little human -I could just eat him up being wry humored as he is- hasn't done anything yet, I...think I will find the answer, today. _I'll find out what Hiccup wishes to think of me for his life._

* * *

Toothless whimpered softly against the bridge, her entire body feeling hot, bits of shame residing over her to know every dragon would again 'ask her out'. She hated mating heat. She really did.

She ran across the bridge as fast as her dragon legs would take her and found Hiccup amongst the others outside the forge, Toothless snorted that he left her all the way over there without being there with-

_WHAT IN DRACO'S FIRE DOES THAT GOLDEN FEMALE THINK SHES __**DOING?**_

Toothless felt an intense stabbing feeling in her heart -even worse with her need to mate then- seeing Astrid kiss Hiccup and narrowed her eyes dangerously. How DARE the female try and take him away from her! She already laid claim to Hiccup the night before, the friendship they had, and everything!

_That cocky girl wouldn't have even ACKNOWLEGED Hiccup if I hadn't been shot down!_

Toothless had known even if Astrid was nice to Hiccup, she didn't have the bond Hiccup and Toothless had, where he would spill out his worries and feelings to her and she listened to all of them. She had yet to hear Hiccup tell Astrid how much he cried because of his father, because of the villagers, and even 'cause of her!

Toothless pounced to them and jabbed Astrid a good right hook to the cheek, a **BAM!** sounding out as it hit her and a thump as she fell face first in the grass, effectively ending Hiccup's kiss and leaving the others to stare at a usually friendly Night Fury lay a random smack-down on that Viking lass.

_One hit and she's down,_ Toothless smiled cruelly with swelling pride.

The others stared at the dragoness breathing heavily and all thought their own reactions, Hiccup though was left in a daze that his dragon just sucker punched his girlfriend. _WTF meter is running high today_, he thought in disbelief.

_**DAMN!**__ I don't think even Firewyrm's got the sass to do that!_

_Whoa! Um...Night Furies can punch? Okay then, write down Night Furies can punch later..._

_AWESOME! Cat fight between dragon lady __**versus**__ dragon lady! _

_Now __**THAT**__ is girl power! Show who's top girl in Berk!_

Hiccup was about to scream why in Odin's great beard had she done that but Astrid rose up panting angrily, Toothless snarling that the female was still conscious.

Astrid looked even scarier than Toothless did, her blue eyes narrowing like an angry sea. "What in _HEL of Freya_ what that for?" She pulled out her axe, clutching it like she was only barely holding herself back from slicing a certain dragoness's head clean off.

Hiccup had to act fast, he could see the glazed anger in both females, they were going to strangle each other if he didn't think. He didn't have time to yell at his dragon and thought instead why she did it, instantaneously realizing Toothless had seen them kiss.

_And dragons like to 'take care' of competitors to a potential mate don't they? Ugh, here I thought having a girlfriend would make my life quiet, nice, and simple. -Oh right, I'm in __**Berk**__. "Normal" doesn't exist._

Hiccup smacked his head, Toothless was angry 'cause to her, it looked like Astrid was trying to take him away from her! He tried to explain that Toothless felt jealous of the time she and him were spending together, and that's why she thumped her one. _Yup, Astrid's gonna buy that, TOTALLY. _He grimaced.

Astrid huffed and glared at Toothless, "Hiccup likes **ME** more, _you excuse for a cat!_" Toothless frowned and narrowed her cat-like eyes to half-slits, grunting as if to say "_Oh_ _**really**_?" Hiccup would've yelled for them stop before it got ugly, but there were two things preventing him from that.

The first was they wouldn't listen; after all he still DID live in a _Viking_ village. The second was that as he stared at them, they had a sense of beauty, the kind one would see in a warrior standing on a cliff majestically, Astrid with her blond hair swaying in the wind, angry blue eyes like a vengeful sky Valkyrie, even Toothless looked gorgeous with her head held high in an uppity way, her black scales sparkling in the sunlight with a glow, causing him to blush in their brilliance. (But mostly 'cause he realized he'd just thought his dragoness was hot...)

_Asgard's fist, that's my dragon I'm thinking about! My pet and best friend! Just think about your girl..._

Hiccup ignored the next few yells and snarls Astrid and Toothless ''shared'' while the others cheered and bet on who would win the argument for Hiccup's affection. He could hear Snotlout betting with Tuff whether it would be a shouting match or turn into a fight, Ruff cheering both of them while Fishlegs looked frantically in his dragon guide to see if he'd wrote down a way to calm down Toothless.

"-Just a dragon!"

"_-Human girl who ignored him all his life!"_

"Overgrown excuse for a cat!"

"_O-Overgrown cat...? __**RAWR!**__ YOU'RE A-"_

Hiccup just stared as the two girls yelled and roared at each other, screaming insults at each other while the other Viking kids stared in interest until...

Astrid huffed again, "Oh yeah?" The two locked eyes in a glare, "Well at least _I _can do this!" Astrid stomped over to Hiccup whispering for him to get his dragon under control and forcefully kissed the boy.

Hiccup blushed, her kiss making him feel giddy, yet it seemed to be missing something. Weird. Although Hiccup was glad there weren't any Vikings with what happened next.

Toothless walked right over to him, taking a moment to growl jealously at Astrid. _You don't deserve him!_ She thought. Everyone who was present was close to literally dropping their jaws at what the feisty dragoness did next.

Hiccup was SO glad for once how adults were so ignorant to kids' actions in Berk.

Toothless stood on her glossy black hind-legs and hugged Hiccup, rumbling happily, but left Astrid snorting unimpressed. Toothless broke out of it and narrowed her eyes dangerously before returning to look at her rider, the only Viking who would've released her. A little bumbling savior, her tiny human rider.

He coughed awkwardly when she dragged her tough tongue across his face, savoring the salty, fleshy taste of him. She glanced only once at Astrid, who was seething and looking ready to lay a smack down on the dragoness. Hiccup had a fleeting sense of fear, Viking women of Berk were know for "actively" working out problems between each other. _I really need to call dad before they cause a-_

He was interrupted by Toothless forcing her tongue in his mouth again, instantly causing him to forget everything but the night before, the touch of his dragon's forked serpent tongue pushing it's way into every section of his mouth as if she was suckling his tongue like sweet grass-covered cod.

The both of them got intense sparks of intimacy from Toothless kissing him, giving the isolated Viking teen a repulsed sense of ecstasy, but that broke away into an actual kiss, thoughts about things he could do with Toothless flooded his mind, repulsing and enticing Hiccup with their temptation.

He always wanted Astrid, she was the star of Berk, the Valkyrie every teen boy wanted to have as a wife but weren't good enough to have. He wanted her, as did Tuff, Fishlegs, even his cousin Snotlout. She was the "popular girl" of Berk, he was lucky enough to have her, but what did she mean to him?

She was beautiful, athletic, quick on her feet, weapon and mind; a more perfect Viking lass could not be found. And yet, did he REALLY have anything in common with Astrid? She liked working out and being her best at everything important to Vikings, Hiccup liked doing things he _liked_ at his _own_ pace. She liked destroying; he liked creating.

She was the embodiment of Viking-liness, him...not so much.

While he subconsciously made out with Toothless, their tongues swishing and sucking the other, his mind retreated not to why he liked Astrid, but why _she_ liked _him_. She only started to notice him after he got good in dragon training, only started liking him as he showed her Toothless...

It popped into his head that without Toothless, she never would've paid any attention to him, and Ruff (not that he thought much about her, but ehh...his dad always said to have a plan B with women) was pretty much the same, but at least it'd be funny at times with her.

_Well that's wonderful. I owe even having the Viking girl I fantasize about to my dragon and I won't even let her have what she wants. Something -for once- she's not forcing me to do, and I, her stupendously "sharp" friend can't even think about giving her a chance. _Hiccup mentally argued himself about why he didn't want to...be closer to Toothless.

He took a second to break out of his trance to stare at the dragon affectionately _still_ kissing him, looking like some fairytale princess who was kissing the prince of her dreams. (Not that he believed those stories)

_I mean really...So Toothless isn't...human. I mean, that hasn't stopped me from being her best friend, or being the best Viking-dragon duo in Berk! I take away her flight, spend less time with her to do chores and Viking things, go on dates with Astrid, and eventually she's gonna be that pet you love, but have no time for when you have kids._

_I'm pretty sure dragons don't take being ignored very well._

_You know, I mean like, in the right light though, I-I guess Tooth is kinda um...well, hot. ...Dragon pun, almost missed that one. Like the way her eyes look, or-or the way her s-scales are in the sun...she's my pet dragon, when I see her rolling around that grass, or scratching herselfr, or eating cod! _

_She just looks like a regular pet -with 6-foot wings, claws that would make wolves jealous, and lets not forget the dragon trademark, FIRE._

_Even if I did say...w-wouldn't that be over once her heat ends? Pleasuring Toothless (Oh gods, why can't I rephrase that?) is something I always do, a-and it's not that's she's just a dragon, I love her way more than any dumb axe or shiny trophy head, but would it be right?_

_What would dad say? What do I say to Astrid? "_Sorry Astrid, I'm dumping you to go fall in love with a giant scaly lizard with wings that can't even talk to me!_" _

_Oh gods...I-I don't know what to think anymore...How do I even tell-_

Toothless ran her paws up and down Hiccup's side, her slender but hide-thick body caressing him in a way that reminded him of his mother, the way she used to treat him so lovingly, but still very different. She let her mind go, simply content forgetting everything, to care for her rider, how she adored him, his soft little voice, that tiny body and oh...

The other Viking lads were not having such a lovey-dovey feeling themselves. Probably having to do with the fact they were seeing their leader's son make out with what recently was Berk's nemesis -and wasn't even human! The teens fainted while Astrid shook like a Valkyrie ready to strike at a demon.

Before even Toothless's lightning-quick reaction could sense it, Astrid knocked her on her back with the side of her axe. She clutched the bewildered boy and shook him furiously, "WHAT THE _HEL_ IN YGGDRASIL WITH NIDHOGGR _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_? WHAT, YOU _STINKING_, **SKUNK-FACED**, _**TROG BRAIN**_?" She threw him down, kicking Hiccup where it hurt before forcing herself to compose.

Hiccup moaned, "Argh...I-I can explain Ast-" Astrid held her sharp axe between them and Toothless demanding an answer, "Listen. I don't know what's going on with your dragon and you, that's NOT just ''jealous'' Hiccup. Dragons _don't_ make out with their riders because they're '_envious_'. Whatever is going on, you are fixing it. Don't. Follow. Me." Astrid stormed off into the village, striking a stump or two with her axe. Hiccup was so glad his dad was Berk's chief, it was like a halo of protection sometimes.

_Well...that went swimmingly. I should probably leave before the gang wakes up and asks little old me, "Hiccup...were you..kissing...your..." Yeah, I'd like to keep my death potential limited to twice a situation. When dad said being a Viking was an occupational hazard, I didn't think love was part of it._

Hiccup called his buddy over, who was glaring at Astrid in the distance, growling some pretty foul insults he didn't know at her. "Hey Tooth? I think we should leave her be for the day. -Actually, you know what? Make that us leave Berk for the day." Hiccup stared at his fallen Viking friends, "We'll let things settle down without us getting skinned." She nodded and bent down for him to get on and he hobbled over and climbed on.

The two took off from the village, opting not to go to the cove since Astrid knew where it was, and Hiccup was sure at least a day was needed before he could speak to her and live.

"Hey Tooth, I'm thinking landing in the cove isn't a good idea," Hiccup said in a distressed tone, "Astrid hasn't cooled down yet probably. I don't want her going crazy on us while we take a moment to settle dow-"

Hiccup blushed hard at what he almost said, hearing Toothless laugh loudly. "Hah ha. That's not funny, buddy." She turned her head and chuckled at him, and he smacked his face for rhyming and told Toothless to just keep flying. "_Yeah, let's laugh at me being stupid, it's hilarious_," he mumbled.

The two friends continued flying for what seemed to be hours, it reminded Toothless of their early flying days, when he would fly with her at any time, unlike now where she only had so little time to, and other days she went without flying. Even with Hiccup, not flying tortured her horribly.

After a while Hiccup asked her to land on a beach near Berk, an uninhabited island west of the village filled with dense jungle, and he heard it was the very island Gobber trained on for years to be a Viking.

Hiccup slid off her, and sat down in the sand when they landed. Toothless was concerned about Hiccup, and had an idea to draw something to get his mind off the squabble she and Astrid just had.

Toothless ripped out a tree trunk, drawing many little squiggles, lines and dots across the beach, hoping to appeal to him. She finished and ran back to him, tugging his shirt to look, _"Do you like it? It's us flying!"_

Hiccup chuckled a bit, scratching the dragoness' head in satisfaction. It was awesome that Toothless would draw just for him, he loved it, and all the little things she did, from staring at him with those engrossing eyes, to playing around, to flying with him...the list went on and on about how he liked her.

He had the best dragon (pet) in the world. Toothless was even drawing for him, and her face was priceless when he told her it looked really good! She wagged her tail and rubbed against him in a way any Viking would mistake for a dog or cat...not that Toothless will ever let anyone call her a pet and get away with it...and it was more than that for Hiccup, she was his best buddy in the world...or something cliche like that.

_But still..._he thought. "Toothless, its awesome, really. Well, why'd you fight with Astrid...?" The moody dragon snorted, he guessed rivalry is common in girls too._..even if they are in different species._ _Why is it over me though?_ Hiccup thought.

He muttered whether Astrid really liked him for him, could- could she just like Hiccup because he had Tooth? Cause he was popular now? (_Maybe she just forced herself into my life because I'm in the spotlight now.) _It was possible; Hiccup probably went from a rusty sword to a glimmering axe in Astrid's eyes when he showed her he _trained_ a _Night Fury._

Yeah...he guessed so, he knew Astrid pitied him, (_unless it interfered with her, in which case death threats followed_) but pity doesn't mean the same thing as love...he meant, Astrid has been taught to marry the best (_far-cry from me_) Viking boy, and until 'certain' events, that'd been Snotlout. Although, he didn't think she'd go for his cousin if he was the last Viking- scratch that, last MALE in the world.

He looked at said moody -_and apparently in love with me,_ _why?_- dragon, staring at him in disbelief, like he said something funny to her. "Tooth," He tried being calm, "Please don't fight with Astrid. I'm gonna go out on a guess and say you're jealous of her..." She snorted in disgust, obviously; his dragon had envy issues. He'd have to meet her half way on this, he doubted she was just going to continue letting Astrid be his girlfriend.

_Yep. Leave it to the social pariah to get even more of a community horror by making out with his pet._ _If by the end of the day my head isn't on my dad's front door for kissing a dragon, I'll never eat cod again!_

"Okay then...hear me out Tooth." She paid total attention to him, gazing at him in a _creepy_, admiring way, "I'm thinking maybe we can compromise." Toothless's frills (_or whatever those things on the side of her head are_) stood up just like that. He couldn't believe he was about to say this to a girl...a _DRAGON_ lady...(_I really hope I don't wake up seeing dad wear Night Fury scale boots one morning after this.)_

He (_this still disturbs me a little_) moved over and sat on a flat rock sticking out of the beach, pinching his nose with everything that his dragon ''did'' to him. "Uh, Tooth? I'll go right to the point, er... I know you envy Astrid, but is it 'cause-cause you wanna be.." He coughed awkwardly, "...My girlfriend?" Toothless lit up at the notion and affectionately rubbed against Hiccup's legs, purring loudly.

Hiccup sighed, Toothless was definitely the cutest dragon he ever saw, but he still found it weird. Letting the attention go on this long without confronting it was pushing it too much. Hiccup gulped, "W-well Toothless...I said I'll c-compromise okay?" She looked up and they locked emerald eyes. He totally didn't have any idea how to ''compromise'' love with Toothless, and he'd need to buy some time.

He used Toothless's shoulder to stand, sucking up the dull pain from his prosthetic, "Toothless?" You know me pretty well, always thinking and stuff." She cocked her head to the side, "And -and I want...to ask...you if...you'd stay here while I go out -not too far though- to think about the um, compromise okay? This is just, kinda much to think of on the spot bud..."

He hugged her salamander-like head, rubbing the back of her ears, which delighted her. "I'll be back soon." She was rumbling in bliss. "All right...then...Come if you hear anything ok?" She nodded happily.

He chuckled a little, "'Cause we all know how I am at finding new ways to get myself killed." Hiccup blushed when she jumped up and held him in a protective hug, rejoicing in his soft, gentle touch.

_Be safe, you stubborn, lovely, draco-send of a Viking._ She let him go and nudged him off, Hiccup resting his palm on her nose for a quiet moment of respect before leaving to think of what to say to Toothless.

Hiccup walked a ways into the forest, stopping to pick some sweet grass for his Night Fury. His prosthetic randomly squeaked and he exhaled heavily, _"jeez, this is so not at all like I'm pickin' flowers to give to a girl I like, NOOO, it's to a DRAGON. It's WAYYY different."_ He groaned, everything was getting so confusing, knowing his dragon was a girl, finding out said dragoness was in love with him, having to explain to Astrid what in Odin's great beard happened in the village, and gods help him if his _father_ got wind of that kiss.

He wasn't even sure how to go back to Toothless and 'compromise' with her anyway! _What, do I have to say, Hey Tooth! If you'll stop fighting Astrid and stop all this weirdness, I'll do ANYTHING you want!_ ...Like Hel Hiccup was going to willingly surrender himself to a dragon that easily -whether a friend or an enemy.

Or even what to say to the other Vikings if he did become enamored with the dragoness. _"Oh hey dad! Guess what? I finally found a bridesmaid –oh, and it's my Night Fury, but don't worry, I'm sure the best fighter in the village, Astrid will find a good husband!_ Hiccup joked to himself, he was pretty sure he'd be lucky to even have skin after he were to say that to either his dad or Astrid. He could even see it, with Astrid he'd be missing one Viking head, with his dad, he'd be sent out to sea alone...on a flaming ship.

Still...What was it that made loving Toothless so wrong...? She had two arms and legs like him, she could walk around on two legs like him, she was just as intelligent -if not smarter- than him, and she was very capable of consent, if she didn't want to be with him, he wasn't going stop a fire-breathing, clawed, dragon.

They were the best of friends, he couldn't even say the number of times they played, flew, or hung out in general. She even reminded him of his mother slightly, the way she was protective of him and how she was always there for him.

_All right, all right...we're not that different, but we're still not the same species...but-I...I...I don't...or maybe I-I do...so confusing-I...Toothless..._

Hiccup clutched his head in pain, the rational and emotional parts of his mind telling him what to do. He rationalized that it simply wouldn't even work, nor was it ethical, and he'd be an even bigger outcast than before. His emotions told him that he _did_ love her, he just never thought of it that way and he was sure Toothless would love him no matter what while he sometimes wondered when Astrid yelled at him if that was it, even if he knew that was how Astrid was, it was just too uncertain for him...

He used all the strength he had and pulled out branches from a tree to take out his frustrations and bit his lip, "WHY-WHY? Why. Do. The. GODS. HATE. ME. SO. MUCH?" He dropped to his knees and inhaled deeply, throwing down what he was carrying. "Well, this is perfect. I finally become popular in time to start loving the thing I've tried to hunt for years! ...I don't know anymore...This is more than confusing- it's- it's..."

He groaned, if for once he wished the gods would send him a sign...He looked up and saw nothing and angrily picked a branch and drew Toothless in the dirt. "Out of every person in Berk...Why'd it have to be you? I can't even tell you I'm dumping Astrid for you cause I still like her. I like, maybe even love -I don't even..." He sucked himself up and picked up what he dropped.

An idea started forming in his head, twisting and wrapping itself in his mind, infinitely reminding him of how his Night Fury did the same to him at night. He figured out an all-or-nothing plan, he'd let Toothless try 'courting' him, and if he did feeling something for her...he'd say -and only if- ...yes. "No other way off this island anyway," Hiccup joked.

Toothless ran across the beach chasing a butterfly, intrigued by the colorful insect she saw for the second time. She stopped and watched it go, fluttering her own wings to say goodbye to the odd little bug. She flicked her ears, hearing the soft footsteps of her beloved human, and ran to him so quick, he didn't even see her coming before she toppled him.

He gazed at her, underneath her heavy paws and his heart thumped, "Whoa- Hey bud, I was only gone an for a few minutes!" He groaned sarcastically when Toothless nuzzled his chest, purring that he was back with her. She licked her mouth and breathed in deep, smelling the sweet grass Hiccup brought, and her eyes dilated in felicity. Hiccup took a moment to stare back at her reptile eyes, blinking at the array of emotions he saw in Toothless, everything from pure love to joy, to even doting on him as he lay under her.

Hiccup wondered if the gods of fate, Norn, had brought him to this point, to truly close the war between dragons and Vikings and to make way for peace between the two species. A little spark reminded him to tell Toothless what he came up with, and he moved out from under her, Toothless giving him a questioning gurgle.

"U-uh...I came up with an idea to make this (whatever in gods' name I'm doing...) work, I think." He coughed nervously as Toothless lit up, and he felt a wave of affection hesitating for his next choice of words. Hiccup closed his eyes and opened them again, staring to the side at the setting sun -after all, in Berk, when it was near winter it was a miracle for the sun to be up high for more than a few hours.

Another idea struck him as he watched the barely setting sun. "Hey Tooth...if- if you're (cough) in love _with_ me, how are you gonna have egg-" He shut up as he heard Toothless croon sadly, swishing her tail into his view. Hiccup frowned, "I...I'm sorry bud...It's my fault you can't mate with another Night Fury...I- I'm sorry Toothle-" He sputtered as Toothless licked his face again and again, stopping when she felt he stopped feeling guilty for her.

Considering she couldn't help but let out a whimper whenever Hiccup's fake leg started to hurt.

"R-right. Y-yeah, so I had the idea that maybe you could -I don't know- try courting me -but _please_, nothing _too_ weird- in I guess what would be natural to you, and if- and if...I like it. I.. will... be your (oh gods, I hate _every_ single one of you, Valhalla BETTER be worth it all) mate." Hiccup waited to get pounced, licked to death, but they never came.

Hiccup tilted his head to the side as Toothless let him sit right side up, and she began rubbing against his side very affectionately, crooning in a way that sounded both very soothing and relaxing, making Hiccup forget all his troubles -from his usually aching prosthetic to the argument he and Astrid would have soon.

She kept crooning, sliding in a circular motion around his body, and stopped to sit right in front of Hiccup. She gave him her infamous smile and he gave one back, slightly amused by the silly doting he was getting from her. She let out an appreciative gurgle, noting the fact he was having fun and decided to go even further, and shuddered slightly as her instinct crawled into the depths of her mind, taking over.

The dragoness continued to caress her rider, showering him with little shiny seashell gifts and an occasional tiny pearl. Hiccup was aware of the mating pattern for most dragons, he intensively studied their behavior during mating season to write it all down if anyone were to ask him what was wrong with their dragon. Since he was pretty sure there weren't any other Night Furies around, the first act of males fighting each other over the females was out, and he learned the step first hand, seeing how he had to clean up part of the mess they made for dominance to mate.

All Hiccup could think of besides how adorable Toothless was acting were the steps mating season had. After the fighting to prove worth and power, came the extensive mating rituals, then finally came courting the other dragon, almost always a female, with loads of affection, and tons of little displays of heat.

He laughed and tried to shove her away when she started licking his face, "Geez bud, licking?" he joked. Toothless noted it and slithered from his front to his back, "Hey bud what are you-!" He moaned as the Night Fury dragged her forked tongue across the back of neck upwards strongly in an unmistakably lecherous but loving lick.

Hiccup blushed a little at how involved Toothless was getting for him to love her, he had no idea his dragoness loved him _this_ much. Hiccup thought to the side, _If someone had told me I'd have a dragon and that it'd fall in- no, no. I STILL wouldn't believe it._ He awed as Toothless's head went above his shoulder and watched him with heavily dilated eyes that made him hug her for being so adorable for being his moody and saucy dragoness.

He held her tight, and she had her front fore paws holding him in the softest, warmest -yet scaly hug the two ever had, and they had a mutual feeling of peaceful nirvana. The hug gave out a feeling in his heart beating fast and he felt a...wonderful emotion flood over him, and Hiccup gasped in shock when he recognized it.

It was love.

His heart ironically skipped a beat, his mind too preoccupied to care. _No, no, no, NO. It's not -well maybe, but -But it's still my pet -Dat, dah, dah, cue the lovey-dovey music -oh I guess so. I did promise if she did I would..."_ He had told her if he felt anything for her he'd be her boyfriend (or mate, he didn't really care).

"Hey...Toothless...Could- could you stop it for a second, I – I wanna say something to you." Toothless stopped her attempt to court Hiccup, her mind hoping for the very best of what Hiccup would say to her, even if she wasn't his species and that he was a human but she couldn't care what her best friend was, Hiccup was Hiccup, the little hatchling she'd grown so fond of.

He balled his hands into fists, taking a deep breath, and sighed heavier than he could ever remember doing. Astrid and his dad were going to kill him for it, but he gave in. He loved his (pet, but that would change soon) Night Fury dragoness Toothless.

He was going to have nightmares about this, he could tell. Hiccup could even see himself waking up the next morning thinking it was all a dream, that it was just a weird thing teenagers did, over-thinking about relations.

He coughed a bit, and rubbed the side of Toothless's head, patting down her left ear, the dragoness purring in simple delight. Then Hiccup softly held Toothless's head, closing the gap between their faces until he leaned in, planting a mouth-to-mouth kiss, and wrapping his puny arms around her neck, hugging her tightly and whispered into her ear, "I...I guess I love ya bu- Toothless..." Hiccup freaked quite a bit when Toothless lifted him with her forepaws, swishing side to side and continuously rubbing her head against his as her species did with mates.

Toothless was happ- no, ecstati- oh Hel, she felt like the luckiest Night Fury in the world, to have an equal that always cared about her and would throw himself in harm's way for her, and she'd do the same for him. _Hel_, she felt so happy, she could do _anything_ at that point! Even if Hiccup beat her half an inch to death for it (or anything else), she couldn't say she'd love her little hatchling _any_ less.

The two friends took a moment to absorb each other, taking in the other's looks and thoughts. Toothless couldn't feel much other than absolute heart-pounding love for Hiccup, gazing at his reddish hair, his minty-forest eyes and his wonderful, smooth and little body.

Hiccup looked at her, staring into the endless emerald green eyes cut by two round orbs of ebony pupils, her black scales were beautiful at any time of the day, to him they always 'changed' color from blue to purple to black with varying light differences. The 'most beautiful dragon' was probably an exaggeration and a fact to him, and a personality that always made him entertained and feel beloved.

He told her he wanted to wait a while, let the mood pass a bit before they acted on it, maybe wait till morning and tell the others first. Toothless was understandably disappointed, but she could wait, she already caught her fish and she just had to wait to ''eat'' it.

She was probably twice his size she figured, and used that to curl around Hiccup, holding him between her paws and closing him up with her wings and folded her ears, drifting off into sleep listening to his steady heartbeat. Hiccup smiled faintly, "You're adorable when you sleep bud..." and she purred into dreamland.

Hiccup sighed tentatively before sleeping soundly in Toothless' loving embrace; he already could sense his dad's reaction. He only hoped Astrid and Stoick could forgive him someday for it...

But for then, he decided to rest in the wonderful comfort of using Toothless's forepaw as a makeshift pillow to sleep. Ah, he loved the big eel-fearing, fish loving, adorable dragoness that was his best friend.

* * *

**A/N:** _Now, this is gonna be a long one, but hold on for it ok?_ **PLEASE READ THIS**.

All right, now I know some of you like/love this little pairing (which I've dubbed _Uselesshipping_) but I know some of you also don't like the..._hardcore_ stuff. Well, if you're into 'hardcore' shipping, then wait for chapter 6 -also why, when it's posted, I'll have to bump this fic up to M. For those of you who don't like that, don't worry, the whole fic isn't turning M-rated, just chapter 6 (_and maybe a few more, but I WILL warn you about those beforehand_), so I'd advise you to ignore chapter 6 and just wait until I put up Chapter 7 -and _no_, not reading it _won't_ mean you missed out on the story or some bit of it, it's purely(?) M-rated. The reason I put this up is 'cause not everyone is into 'hardcore' stuff, and I'd like to _not_ drive all of you away if you're not a fan of M-rated stuff. In other words, if you're not into it, _don't_ read it. (_but feel free to criticize it anyway_) I won't be disappointed, so just wait for that lucky ol' 7 to come out when it comes out. Whoo, that was a lotta writing, but hey, how many authors would care about their _not_ interested in M audience and not ignore them? (_You can skip down to end now if you wish, I put some goodies at the end of this Author's Note!_)

I normally do not like using the ''don't like, don't read'' rule, since it's used as an excuse sometimes for someone with an awful fic (we're talking Mary Sues/HORRID grammar/_awful_ story in general, etc) or something. Although, for next chapter, I feel the line to be appropriate. Here's a line from another writer I once saw on Fanfiction who put the issue quite well, named King Kelvin.

Funny, but fancy report cards are not commonplace for most of You. Writer-to-critic relations tend to end with a neat "**don't read if you don't like**" argument. In fact, it is so wide-spread among first-time constructive criticism recipients, I'd say not using that line means You are one exceptional writer. Alas, for the majority, it is a vivid case that should not be ignored. There is a number of scenarios for this argument to occur, so bear with me and keep Your cool.

The most innocent scenario is being a simple passerby. You see a story on the front page and it gets a click for being somewhat promising. Sadly, when You go beyond the first few lines, you see 40-symbol screams, general disregard for your eyes and the author behaving like a pig. Some would definitely flee or even block the author so his or her eyes are not hurt ever again by that person. Others would want to deal with this problem to prevent other readers from bumping over the faulty fiction. The reader's expectations were not met and the author gave them an awful time, so the reader is entitled to express his or her opinion in a very consequential manner. Moreover, stories tend to have banners or ads with colorful "R&R" and "**review or else**". Therefore, it is inexcusable for the writer to even try to complain about getting what was ordered in the first place. Yes, some people secretly wish for 100 percent praise and nothing else, finding bliss in ignorance. Damn them all to heck. Everyone else, however, should find it appropriate to pay heed to the reviewer's words and address every flaw with utmost rigor.

Writers, please remember, You are at the community's mercy. You alone do not make the community. Readers are its backbone and support. If an unfortunate passerby happens to betray Your hopes of the fiction being perfect, treat it respectfully, like real published authors.

A less canon course of events occurs when the reader intended to appraise a fiction in question. To all you tender types: praise and appraise are not always neighbors. This variant requires serious consideration. For starters, ask yourself why a person would initially want to write constructive criticism. The reasons can range from noble help to petty shenanigans. (Let's make a standing point that the critic explains the flaws he or she stumbled upon in a story and does not call You out personally.) No matter the reason, one thing can set a temper winding up into dangerous territory. You guessed it, that silly "**don't read if you don't like**" sign clamped on the beginning of the first story. It immediately tells a critic that You are unable to respect opinions if they do not stroke your ego. That, in turn, explains the level of professionalism the story has. Often it can show how weak the author's fascination is with the series...or point out a number of other weaknesses and insecurities. Perhaps it is acceptable in some circles, and a random person would censor themselves to appease the author. Though, the end result would be quite awful. It's a general and explicit freedom limitation, therefore imposing You the title of a tyrant within the story. This diminishes the story's mental added value and can be fatal to a reader's enjoyment. Putting it dimly: "I don't care about what you say unless it makes me smile. Then again, if it does not, I will beat you up. Yes, I will fight you to show how much I don't care." Be bright, not dim. The community will thank you! (Me, too!)

So...yeah that's it! (I feel like the end came on too quickly...) Don't forget to review (even if you don't have an account) or criticize, bye everyone! See you all next chapter, hope you liked it! **XD**


	6. Serendipity

_Disclaimer: _I don't own HTTYD, the Fallout song reference, it's character's and blah, blah, blah. ...I do own the cute little Toothless plushie I made though. **:**D _Ebony is a shade of black, ok?_

**A/N:** (I just realized Ch.3 is the _only_ chapter I DIDN'T revise from before my vacation) Yeah...this chapter is definitely the reason for the spike to M-rated fanfic. Now, if you stumbled onto this page **PLEASE REMEMBER** This isn't intended for those of you who don't like or don't support _mature_ ''action,'' please wait until I come out with Ch.7 okay? As for how I can get away with writing this? **Internet Rule number 63**, every male character has a female version and vice-versa. _Also, I remembered with a prosthetic, Hiccup has difficulty kneeling, and that his stumps will ache if there's bad weather, like rain or if it's very cold. (sorry if I put him kneeling -with ease)_

**took it down, but the pictures I put links to are in the Ch.5 reviews.** I don't know if any of you have played it, but Fallout: New Vegas is just as good- No. WAY better than I thought it'd be. ESPECIALLY the last quest. (The music in that is so _EPIC_!) And there's a little Fallout 3 reference in here, see if you can spot it!

Geez, I was up all night yesterday playing some old favorite games of mine, (Gamecube/Dreamcast) Phantasy Star Online 1&2 (_Spent over __**500 hours -**__no seriously, that's a hardcore number people I'm not kidding. Not even exaggerating, THAT'S how much of a game freak I am- playing this game, with a story as thin as a slice of cheese_) and Secret of Mana (SNES) (With a dragon called Flammie -Google it, it's fudging adorable). ..._Pokemon reference to Game Freak XD_

**Warning:** Yes- warning. This chapter includes cunnilingus (female oral), penetration, and kissing between two different species. If you can't handle human and dragon relations, it's better to not read this chapter. Useless shipping (_useless rider, useless reptile_), when you think of this coupling, call it this! ('Cause the male Toothless/Hiccup shipping is called Toothcup)

Hope your thanksgiving as cool as mine, so much yummy food and relatives (Though I wish it didn't have to be so close to voting time...) was fun! Although, if you weren't 'doing' thanksgiving that's cool though, happy holidays to you all! *+*

Chapter 6

Serendipity

* * *

A harsh gust of wind blew across the beach at early night and Toothless woke up instantly, checking for any danger and looking down to see if Hiccup was safe. She blinked when she felt sand on her tail, and recurring thoughts reminded her where she was and why she was there.

She was still on the island Hiccup brought her to go while the blond girl '_cooled down_' (he said). She snorted; she really doubted the female was just going to be 'all right' with another female taking her male. Still, Astrid seemed like the type who would get over it...eventually. Toothless flicked her tail, watching the waves slide in and out of the sand, and the soft minty beach grass under her paws rustling in a breeze.

Lying on the grass, mere feet away from the sandy beach, with the island's forest behind her, Toothless yawned sleepily. The wind was blowing gently after the harsh gust; the distinct smell of her human was brought to her senses, smelling of sweat and greenery from the forest.

The Night Fury looked up at the moon, the effects of sleep already lost to her as she recalled that her rider accepted her. She smiled as wide as she could at the moon, clutching the little Viking in her fore paws tightly, eager to spend her days with him as mates, and then shook him violently till he awoke.

He groaned at the rude awakening and shook his head, deliriously smiling at how nice his rest was. Toothless cracked a gummy grin, she always had a tingly feeling inside when Hiccup smiled at her, and she always smiled back at him.

"Guh…oh…? Hey Toothless…Wh-what are we doin…here…" He mumbled, getting closer into dreamland until a light bulb went off in his head at why Toothless woke him up. She 'bit' him with her gums playfully, the only time Toothless ever did bite his actual flesh was when they were playing, and even then it was rather uncommon for it to happen.

Hiccup blushed, "Err…Hey…um, you wouldn't happen to have woken me up so that you'd -" He flinched as Toothless pushed his shirt up with her paw and dragged her tongue across his chest, the taste of him arousing her senses, her mind going from 'normal' to a gushy Toothless and she liked it.

The roughness of her reptile tongue made his body titillate, and he shook in unwanted pleasure. He had admitted to the dragoness he loved -he truly did, despite common sense- her, but he hadn't stopped loving Astrid either. The girl _may_ have only liked him for his conquests, but then again in Berk, most -no, ALL men who married had done a thing of Viking glory and those victories were almost a surefire way to have a possible wife's fancy.

He knew Vikings only liked those who could be glorified, and that was probably what Astrid thought of him when he showed flight with Toothless. Sure she had respect for Hiccup -but love? He didn't know… But looking at Toothless attempt – or rather WAS coming on to him, he knew she didn't think that.

_Well duh, I'm not exactly Mr. strong-enough-to-take-down-every-other-male dragon-suitor. In fact I'm probably one level above Terrible Terror as a threat to Toothless. So of course it's the social pariah that gets loved by a dangerous reptile, could've married the ugliest lady in Berk, but noo…Norn hates…ah, forget it. Screw this, might as well get this over with._

"Toothless…I- " Toothless stared up at him with her pleading eyes; she really wanted to continue. Hiccup shifted around uncomfortably, "Huff…Ah…Oh…Fine. FINE! You can _have _your sex, you perverted gecko." Hiccup screamed as Toothless jumped on him, pushing down him with her body in whole body rubs, roaring what he assumed was 'I love yous' and 'thank yous'.

_Oh hatchling…! Thank you…! I (RAWR!) LOVE YOU HICCUP! _Toothless smiled lustfully and playfully, _"Now… Gimme lovin!"_ She grabbed Hiccup's side tightly, letting him know he wouldn't worm his way out of it and purred cheerily, happier than any time she could ever recall having in her life.

Hiccup pushed Toothless's head to the side with his left arm, yelling, "_JEEZ_ bud, don't hit my prosthetic or anything!" She lightened her grip a little, allowing him some room to breathe, though Hiccup found it hard to do so with a several-hundred pound dragoness on him.

_OH GODS…! I need to put you on a diet Toothless, seriously, no more bags of fish for you._

"Just- just go only as far as I want, all right? PLEASE, don't force me to…do stuff I'm not ready for at least. I'm already getting nightmares for this, and I don't need more, especially from you." Toothless huffed, "_Fine, hatchling. I promise, but I still want to be mates before that sun comes up, you hear me?"_ Hiccup was annoyed, but he got the gist of Toothless's growls and gurgles, it didn't take two Vikings to screw in a mast to figure out he wasn't leaving the island without going 'that' way with Toothless.

Hiccup was reluctant to ask his next question; in fact he could swear it went against everything he was ever taught as a Viking from everyone. "So girl…what were you thinking of doing…?" He gulped nervously.

His Night Fury blushed above her snout, purring lustfully at him, and bumped her face against his. He rolled his eyes sarcastically, "I'm guessing…a kiss. …and some ''playing around'', I'm sure."

He heard her laugh loudly, "Sure, sure. Let's laugh at me, after all, who cares right?" He forced himself to laugh and froze when Toothless held him tight. The dragoness moved her scaly black paws up and down Hiccup's body, rubbing her lithe frame strongly forward and back against Hiccup's little body, while her head continuously moved from side to side of her rider's head. He could feel her chest rising and falling in rhythm and was sure he must've been blushing hard while his dragon played around with him.

Hiccup felt up Toothless with his hands, feeling the smooth, glossy scales throughout the Night Fury's body. The coming-of-age Viking grasped her paws, touching the hard dragon claws she had, and scratched her neck, the dragoness's head rolling back in absolute epiphany.

Their eyes met and Hiccup almost looked away at the admiration in Toothless's enrapturing eyes, but he kept gazing into them, and he saw himself in those eyes, a part of himself that wasn't himself, but he'd never want it to go away.

He was seeing his best friend in the world in those eyes. He saw someone to care for, and someone who cared for him, in those eyes. He saw a motherly figure in that part of himself that wasn't him, but to Hiccup, she felt like a part of him that he loved, that he loved Toothless, as his everything.

He didn't ever really want to set the world in the flames of Viking conquest, he never really wanted it, and all she wanted at that moment was to start a flame in her rider's heart... He never could honestly say he cared for it, and he had but one desire in that fish-bone heart of his, and it was for her, the dragoness he let go.

They locked mouths not long after, and they held each other tightly, Toothless stopping her foreplay to make out with her rider. He pushed against her rough forked tongue and grasped her head so tight his arms hurt, but looked quickly at Toothless's closed eyes in a land of her fantasies and went on kissing. Their tongues swirled and swished inside his mouth until she dragged his tongue into her mouth. Dragon and rider sucked tongues until their lungs gave out, gasping as they pulled out and panted heavily.

Hiccup coughed repeatedly, his lungs burning from the lack of air, Toothless letting him move to her side while he caught his breath. "Wow bud...For...(gasp)...a dragon...you're a great...kisser..." Toothless gurgled vainly at the compliment, and gummy smiled at him. Hiccup smiled his own awkward grin, "...With a great gummy smile. You're beautiful Toothless, _devil_ishly gorgeous even. Hah... " He had to admit, it was fun making out with Toothless -a _'little'_ weird, but he was enjoying it.

Toothless purred in lust seeing how 'happy' Hiccup was to see her, pawing at his pants. Hiccup's eyes widened in embarrassment seeing the rapidly increasing growth underneath his pants. She began pawing at Hiccup's pants, his manhood's aroma forcing her instincts to frenzy and gaining control of her mind.

_Guh... Hi- Hiccup... Your s-scent, i-it's making me shiver...Pl-please Hiccup. Please, with me...Right now..._

Noticing a strange smell, Hiccup smelled the airy scent that belonged only to his Night Fury, if it was right to call her 'his' dragoness. He supposed if they were married, then technically she would 'belong' to him, since he'd never heard a woman ever leaving her husband in Berk.

Though...he always thought it was because they were all glory-seeking, vain (cough, overfed) Vikings. ...and he was pretty much anything but.

Hiccup winced as a cold draft came around again, his stump aching from the cold wind. "Ahh...AH! A- Ah..T-Toothless..." The dragoness moving stopped and she turned, blowing a continuous line of warm smoke to his pant-clod prosthetic, dirtying the pants while warming up the fake leg and its stump.

She shivered again, stopping the stream of smoke as her body waved in ideas of pleasure of mating with Hiccup and a random thought came to her, and she moved around and acted on it. He let out an embarrassed cough as Toothless pulled down his pants, the boots he was wearing came off like they weren't even there and the pants and undies came off just as easily.

_How in Hel did she pull them down so quick without tearing them o- off...Oh. I forgot to wear a belt today di-_

He was torn out of his thoughts and moaned loudly as he felt a rough texture lick its way up his manhood, his skin rippling in waves of pleasure and goose bumps. Toothless narrowed her cat-like eyes and moved her tongue inside her mouth, her rider's foreign taste giving her body an extreme adrenaline rush of hormones and frantically grabbed and thrust Hiccup up into a half-naked standing position.

Pulling his shirt as far down as it could go, Hiccup blushed in embarrassment, "Bu-bud..." She moved behind him, and stretched her neck around to face him, tugging his shirt upwards, her head literally on Hiccup's right side. "Oh...Oh all right, but if I get a cold we're NOT flying for a while." He pulled his shirt off, shivering slightly from the cool autumn air.

Staring at where her eyes were suggestively gazing at, Hiccup could tell what she was going to do. "You put your fangs away Toothless, that's one place I'd _REALLY_ like to avoid injury for." Toothless retracted her fangs and nuzzled her rider's limp member, her head's roughness forcing his manhood to pump erect with blood and stood back to gaze at her rider's fleshy body.

It was lewd, lecherous, evocative, it should've been wrong. He knew it was so very wrong of him to enjoy it, but Toothless wasn't just some animal. She was a dragon, and he knew for a fact that the dragons of Berk were capable of much greater intelligence than even him! He couldn't talk _with_ Toothless, but sometimes he thought his dragoness was even smarter than him!

Noticing the distraught look on his face, Toothless whimpered at him in worry hoping her little sexual act hadn't hurt him. He sweat dropped at her reaction, "I'm fine buddy, see?" He waved his arms up and down for her, "It's just I was thinking... Are you really ok with this buddy? It's just not every day something like all _this_ happens..." He motioned to her and back to himself.

A couple blinks later; he saw the answer she wanted to tell him in her eyes. He groaned, he was getting thick from something outside his own species... But he was very attached to the dragoness, perhaps a bit too much after becoming _really_ good friends.

Hiccup froze in disturbed, luscious delight as Toothless gave him a voluptuous look of her body, her black scales shining in the midnight sky as he laid his right arm across Toothless's head, with his hand grabbing his Night Fury's left ear.

A moment later, he gasped when she gently put his member in her mouth, gripping Toothless's ear tightly in pleasure and fear. The Night Fury sucked on his phallus, savoring it all as he started leaking pre. She continued, hearing Hiccup gasp and moan, her tail slamming the sandy beach near her. Eventually Hiccup couldn't help himself and yelled, "To-Tooth, Bud I-I can't...I-I'm gonna-!" He screamed as he came inside her mouth, and she blinked, not knowing why her rider's member was suddenly releasing his seed into her mouth, but she shook her head and drank his juices down, and let go of the shaft. The friends blushed quickly from the sexual act, but Toothless wanted a turn as well.

Purring softly, Toothless felt her womanhood present itself, and it was getting very wet with their loving embrace going on. On the other side, Hiccup also felt himself getting hard, and gasped in tandem not to finish so early.

He watched as Toothless laid on her back as her heat almost made her go over the edge, and he coughed awkwardly seeing Toothless show herself to him. He thought of what she meant, and froze. It was _her_ turn to be pleasured. Clutching her back legs with his arms, he carefully lowered himself down on his stomach and left his head a few inches above Toothless's wet and swollen lip.

He stared at it for a moment, taking in the strange arousing aroma it gave off and closed his eyes. _All right Hiccup, there's nothing wrong, just you and a heat-induced, quite possibly insane dragoness._ He licked her puckered lips slowly and softly, as she let out little roars feeling his tongue slide up and down her entrance. He kept at it, applying more and more pressure each time to licking her wet lips until something gave away.

The dragoness moaned loudly holding back her release as long as she could, and Hiccup's eyes shot open, seeing his tongue wedged inside her entrance. He frantically tried pulling it out, only managing to give the dragoness the feeling that he was pushing his tongue in and (almost) out of her. He grabbed her back paws and forced his tongue out, Toothless roared deafeningly, her back arching as far back as it could and cum spilling all over her body and Hiccup's.

Staring at the milky-white fluid staining him and glossing Toothless's scales, he curiously wiped some off his vest and tasted the foreign substance; her juices tasted spicy, salty with a certain cod-like aftertaste to him and aroused him again.

_Oh my Draco...HE tried it too? I- I...wow, Hiccup... I mean just..._

Shaking her head again, there was still that matter she wanted him to do, to become her mate. She motioned him with her head to her sacred area and looked back at him hoping he'd understand. He stared questioningly at her, and his eyes widened, "Bud...? Are... Are you sure? I mean, there's still time to just-" A loud moan from her said otherwise, "...Oh...oh, ok. Let's just do this quickly okay, and tell me to stop if...er, um...I ''hurt'' you or something, ok Toothless?" She nodded and flipped over, swishing her tail left to right _very_ suggestively along with her body position and erotic closed-mouth smirk.

Moving very carefully to not agitate his stump, he positioned himself just above her and with a little shifting, was gently probing her. Taking a second to gaze at the other, he asked if she was ready, and she purred blissfully. Not being able to reach her mouth, he settled for rubbing the scales on her sides.

He rubbed down her scales passionately as he slid into her, his dragoness gurgling all the while, accepting his intrusion. He slowly began to pull out before thrusting back in her, both sides moaning in wondrous, piercing exhilaration, it hurt at first for Toothless, but she got used to it quickly. Speeding up his thrusts into a hasty rhythm, he began coating her inner walls with pre on every entry much to the Night Fury's delight. She gurgled in pure ecstasy for him to go even faster, and crouched into what used to be her staking position, where the front of her body was close to the ground and her backside left hanging up in the air.

Hiccup felt the movement and realized she was almost at her peak again, and started thrusting into her as hard as he could, her body moved in waves, every time he exited she moved back and every thrust in, she pawed forward and growled sporadically. It went on for the longest time to them until he couldn't handle it anymore and thrust into her one last time, and his seed plunged deep into her.

His release triggered her release as well, her walls snapped like a vice around his cock and torrents of her own dragon juices spewed out, staining his clothes and covering her scales like gloss as she roared the loudest she ever had of Hiccup's name to the heavens as did Toothless's rider who screamed out her name to her and pulled out of her, slumping down over her tail and resting on the side of the scales on her back. They were exhausted from the events plaguing them but felt total relief at the moment.

Rider and dragoness heaved a heavenly sigh, Toothless tiredly turning over to grab Hiccup with her paws and clutched him in her grasp. She snuggled him into her gurgling loudly in thanks before giving him a long steady lick across his head, while Hiccup adjusted himself into a comfortable state inside her embrace and scratched her underneath the chin one last time, retiring to bed with her happily.

There were things he'd have to deal with now, thanks to him loving his best friend, although laced in the soft, firm hug she was giving him, it didn't really seem to matter and for the moment, it didn't.

* * *

**A/N:** _Smexy_... ;P _**Serendipity**__: The gift of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for. _Yeah, the little Fallout reference...if you couldn't tell, it was the '**I don't wanna set the world on fire**' song.

Here's some Norse terms, I _forgot_ not everyone knows too much about Norse beliefs, aside from the movie.

_Norn_: Norse gods of fate. _Loki_: the Norse god who killed his brother Baldur and was imprisoned as punishment. _Sigyn_: Loki's wife. _Hel(Helheim):_ The Norse version of Hell. _Valhalla_: The place Vikings who died gloriously in battle go to fight in Ragnarok. _Ragnarok:_ The final battle between all Norse gods and deities that occurs at the time of the end of the world (_Think rapture, or something_). _Odin, Thor:_ Both are Norse gods. _Valkyrie_: A female warrior from Valhalla. _Vali_: God of vengeance.

Hah...that was dirty, but also my first shot at a lemon, so _hopefully_ not too bad. T_T But I digress, _sooo..._ review and criticize people! ...Um, I put up a poll on my profile for me (maybe) doing another (F) Toothless and Hiccup story later on, so...please vote ok? _(And no, the story doesn't end here if you thought it was.)_

Hey thanks for all the comments people! Feel free to put a suggestion you have (_'cause I run run out of ideas_) or cliché I should avoid if you want, and if you left a comment here already you can put another here if you like, I don't mind. (_I was kinda hoping this thing would inspire someone to write_... ;) Seriously, thanks for reading! (Jebus I take too long with these updates...)


	7. Interlude of Dream

_Disclaimer: _I don't. Own. This. Movie. Seriously. This is FANfiction, NO ONE owns the fandoms they write stories for... Except OCs but that's rather obvious...

**A/N:** If you need any help understanding the Norse Gods and events, please refer to Ch.6 end author notes okay? New Years is almost here people! **: D**

Sorry for the rather random break-in of characters, I know other TxH shippers have done him before but I decided to put in a twist for his character. I am a guy, in case you aren't the type of person that ever bothers to look at an author's profile here on Fanfiction.

I can't really see myself having enough time to write an anthro/human (F) Toothless fanfic soon, but I know Alicehatter239 has a fic of this category, so check it out if that's something you want to see.

Chapter 7

Interlude of Dream

* * *

_She smiled as she saw her perfect little human, dancing among the stars with her, drawing his path using the sun as a guide for him, a dance she could only do with Hiccup in her dreams, like this one, where they always had time to play and could even talk to each other..._

_Switching instantaneously without an explanation as dreams often do, they were flying above Berk, their friends beside them doing every flying trick imaginable, as Toothless's dream wanted them to do so. _

_The dream shook somehow, suddenly, Toothless looked around in fear as the entire dream state of the world shifted and distorted until she noticed she was alone in a black void, and roared out for her rider, but he was nowhere to be seen._

_A harsh gust of wind blew by her, and she lost her balance and flew into the abyss of blackness... _

Loki cringed as drops of poison fell on his back; every drop was a constant reminder of his imprisonment. He had slain his brother Baldr and Odin had punished him by sending him to hold a gigantic bowl under an eternally dripping poisonous snake, even going as far as to send his beloved wife Sigyn there. He had to empty the bowl sometimes when it was full, asking his wife to do so, allowing what should have been moments for his back to rest, but he was to stay there, even being forced to let the poison drip onto his back, burning away the god's skin and him wanting to get out of there, and call Vali to get revenge on Odin for trapping him there, even if he did kill his own brother.

He felt his powers of deception act up for a flash-second, and looked at his wife holding the enormous bowl, and gave it back to him, and he thrust it above his head yet again. Sigyn stared at him exasperatingly, "Come now, Loki..." He sighed angrily and was about to respond when he heard something enter their abysmal prison and they both tensed up, knowing the only things that ever dared go down to them was the occasional demon wanting to take his power as a god.

"I feel it, but..." There was something about the thing nearing to them he couldn't place, it was much too weak to be a demon or of any threat but still it bothered him thatanything would come _here,_ of all places.

He shook his head and asked his wife to hold up the bowl and grab his swords in case the intruder proved dangerous and he needed to destroy it. What DID appear almost made him drop his blades, he would be lying _(which he would've anyway as the god of deceit)_ to say he wasn't shocked at the thing before him.

Lying before them was what he suspected was a dragoness, a Night Fury even. He knew every type of dragon, thanks to having his own dragon son Jormungdr tell him of every dragon out there.

He narrowed his eyes sadistically, "So... care to tell mewhat you are doing HERE!" He hacked at the black dragoness with his swords, who roared in pain at the strike. "Just what I thought. Tch," He spat to his side in disgust. "You're not even really here. It's just another mortal having a dream." Toothless growled angrily, _**Mortal! I am a DRAGON, you-!**_ She barely had enough time to duck before Loki almost slew her head off for her outburst.

Chuckling in annoyance and bemusement to the thought that the dragoness thought shecould actually intimidate HIM, he spoke out to her, "Foolish drache, I am the **god** Loki, I do not care if your fire could melt mountains, you are no more powerful than an ant to me." Realizing by the strange ethereal smell she seemed to be surrounded by, Toothless cringed, knowing it would be a terrible idea to anger a god, _especially_ Loki.

And yet... She didn't even remember why she was there... He easily probed her mind of every thought, feeling, and sense she ever had all the way to the day she hatched. He was bored of reading her mind, a cliché lifestyle of a dragon clan being taken over by a ''queen'' until he dug up the more recent memories of her fall and friendship by and with her _rider_, Hiccup.

_A human managing to ride a Night Fury? Interesting... She may not be a worm after all,_ Loki thought, chuckling darkly at his joke of calling her a simple 'worm' instead of a dragon 'wyrm'.

He kept digging up more and more of her precious memories until he came up to the ones of her realization of love for her human, and Loki's eyes widened in surprise, _a drache IN love WITH a __**human**__?_

Now the Night Fury seemed much more on the brink of disturbing and therefore commanding Loki's total interest. He looked over at his wife holding the bowl with relative difficulty, but then again it had just been drained, and came upon the memory of what she had done with her rider not hours ago.

His jaw dropped, the dragoness shifting about uneasily since she noticed the Norse god gazing deeply into her, unnerving her like he was staring right into her soul. _I can't fight him... But what can I do? He's a god; even a dragoness like me can see that,_ Toothless thought. Loki regained his composure and wickedly smiled at her, an idea forming into his head.

Speaking rather haughtily, Loki asked her, "Drache... You love the human you call your rider, is that right?" Toothless froze, him knowing such a thing frightened her. "So Drache..." She bristled in annoyance and fear; _**my name is Toothless.**_ Loki laughed at her attempt of intimidating him again. "Toothless, Drache, Night Fury, it matters not. I... have a deal to make if you'd like, Drache." She growled under her breath, common sense telling her dealing with a god could only end horribly.

"Now, hear me out, why don't you..." The dragoness cringed, feeling _things_ grasping at her in the darkness beyond them. "...Unless you'd rather _play_ with the demons outside." Toothless nervously looked behind her, seeing dozens of sadistic red eyes gazing at her, and she sighed inwardly as she was screwed over.

Loki smiled, winking off at his wife with an idea, and she smiled slightly. _**What is it you want Loki?**_ Toothless asked, wincing at how strange her voice sounded in the black realm. "Simple, Drache. A trade of course. I'll give you the power to speak and mate, or whatever it is you mortals do with each other..."

Frowning, Toothless asked, _**Interesting... But what is it you want to trade? Don't lie. I may be mortal, but I am a dragoness, and I can tell if you're lying.**_ It was a fib of course, but she needed it to make sure she didn't agree to something she'd regret later... and no deal with Loki was out of the question, those ..._things_ somehow looked like an even worse idea than trading with Loki.

Loki easily caught her lie _(being who he was)_ but ignored it and continued, "What I want is your and your rider's body-" He raised his sword dangerously as he saw Toothless about to object. "-The moment after you two die." Toothless was visibly upset, the deal seemed too sketchy, too un-detailed to be good. _**What else, you're hiding something?**_ She snarled. Loki smiled, much like the way a businessman would to lure a skeptical customer in. "The _catch_ is that you _both_ need to die in a period of _one day_, either die together, or one after the other."

Sighing, she simply asked, "I have no choice do I?" He shook his head. _**UGH.**_ _**Well... What do I get for having you possess our DEAD corpses? **_"You'll see soon Drache. But you'll be very excited to TELL your owner for sure, perhaps even talk about your future..." She growled at him calling Hiccup her owner, but her ears flicked, a warm feeling spreading across her body, and everything started to get fuzzier and fuzzier. _**Wait Loki! Did you-**_ "The deal is _done_ Drache, whether or not you 'agree' to it. Goodbye, I'll see you very, very, soon." He smiled as he went back over to his wife and took back the bowl filling with venom, her last fuzzy sight of them smiling at each other, then at her.

Everything went white.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah this chapter is kind of short, but it felt weird to put it in with another part of the story. I don't know, like it feels to different to be with something else.

On the plus side, I got Super Scribblenauts and the 25th Mario anniversary game for Wii, also FINALLY got the first actual HTTYD book by Cowell. You know, I'm open to a few suggestions at this point...I kinda can't think of what to put in next after this though...

Murr... But I got out of school on Friday, so I should have more time to work on this story :D

Thanks and (oh South Park, you're so offensive) happy holidays!


	8. Explanations suck

_Disclaimer: __HTTYD_ is owned by Cressida Cowell, and DreamWorks. All the copyrights associated with How To Train Your Dragon belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of me. No profit is being earned by the writer (P3MF) of this story.

**A/N:** You know, when this story was still a concept, the title _was_ going to be _''How to train your Heart''_ but then I realized the whole _''How to...''_ joke was never really funny. So somehow I came up with this title instead. **BTW**, I will be changing the way I introduce POVs from now on. _(Writing down 'character's POV' thing is redundant)_If you can't figure whose POV it is, either re-read it, or if you had a really hard time identifying it, please speak up. I can use this to improve, and reconstruct.

_Warning: this chapter's A/N shall be full of rants. Sorry if this annoys you, just skip on to the story. If you DO read it, __**please**__ comment on it, it was rather annoying to piece together._

Also, if you happen to see a flame in the reviews or whatever, **please** ignore them. Arguing with trolls just makes you lose in the end. _(Plus, ganging up on a flame over a FICTIONAL story seems a bit too...creepy. Like the kind of creepy fan service a person would punch another person for insulting their favorite celebrity)_ Besides, I can handle insults without getting all butt-hurt and go BAWWING next chapter.

_(And don't call them out, then call the story awesome...I appreciate the concern, but its unneeded)_

I'm also curious about all these drabbles going around on this fandom... They're less than a one-shot, whatever ''plots'' they have are NEVER answered_..._ Do you like reading an interesting plot, and leave EVERY READER YOU HAVE wondering what the hell just happened or what led up to it? I don't. It sticks to me, and not in a good way. There's _'show, don't tell,'_ but when you purposely leave out the actual things people want to read -like giving someone a piece of food but taking out the most delicious part_..._

Well, Ms. Nitpicker put it rather nicely.

_(NONE of the ''drabbles'' on this fandom are even a drabble. An actual drabble IS approx. __**100**__ words)_

**DRABBLE**: Writing drabble is similar to saying, "I've written some really cool dialogue, or conceived a neat scene that has no plot or point, and rather than come up with a story to put it in, I'm just going to post it and wait for praise." Similar to PWP, except limited to one hundred words.

Anyway, I was looking up entries on Encyclopedia Dramatica and I happened to find one about, and I have to admit, it was both deeply offensive and absolutely hilarious. Seriously, take a moment right now or after the chapter and look this site up on it. Should provide you with some lulz for the day.

(Remove spaces) http: / encyclopediadramatica . ch / FanFiction .Net

_(_Spread the wonders of **Encyclopedia Dramatica**! _(And you know, more advertising s***)_

Chapter 8

Explanations suck

* * *

I woke up to the rather disgusting sounds of vomiting, and a familiar human voice, screaming as if he was having a panic attack. Ah, speak of me, the pestering came from my rider. But why was he screaming...?

I walked up to him, and listened in on his rant, which bemused me to no end. "OH DEAR ODIN, WHAT DID I DO TO MY DRAGON LAST NIGHT?" Hiccup yelled, and I realized he just had a wake-up call to current events, Hiccup-style.

He briefly paused and took a sideways glance, grimacing at me. "Oh Freyja, you bewitching goddess, why did you do this to me? ARGH... And that's just ME. What am I gonna say to everyone?"

He threw his arms up in the air, and moaned more nonsense while I chuckled at his idiocy...

Oh me, I can be **cruel**.

I had my fun watching him go crazy, now I needed to make sure he didn't do something that was actuallycrazy, and probably comfort him. Ah poor Hiccup... I can understand how he feels though, if even a SINGLE dragon caught wind of this, I'd be the laughingstock of dragon-kind. Night Furies would curse my name forever if this romance tarnished their 'all-important pride'.

_...hmm?_

I heard beating wings in the distance, screeching and yelling... Oh no, it's _him._ AND **her**.

I narrowed my eyes, and saw the two worst beings to catch us, Astrid and Axebeak. My eyes dilated in worry. Well, at least we weren't in the middle of kissin- OH DEAR _DRACO_, OUR _SCENTS_!

I ran as fast as I could to Hiccup, pulling him up to see Astrid and her nadder coming closer... He naturally protested, but as soon as he saw the forms of his no-longer-girl friend, he went limp like a headless lamb.

He slowly stuttered, "O-oh boy T-Toothless... If Astrid finds out... Toothless, we need to wash your scent OFF us, hurry!"I would've said his scent was in me as well, but now wasn't the time for arguments.

We went as quickly as we could to the ocean and attempted to rid ourselves of our actions from before. I doubt Astrid would even think of noticing a mating scent, but a dragon like Axebeak... He'd ruin everything, especially since I can picture the strike at his vanity I made by choosing a human instead of at least a nadder. He would spread this far and wide, and I knew Hiccup wouldn't let me kill him _(If only, if only...)_.

I stopped though when I realized MY scent didn't wash off so easily, it was there to define who was mated and who wasn't... I nudged Hiccup and shook my head to show him that a bath was futile, and he got the message. We gazed at them land, a flurry of curses being spouted in my mind at the incoming disaster.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, why the HEL didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? Your dad almost sent half the ships after you!" Hiccup flinched at her yelling, it was almost certain I'd be tethered to a rock after this for Draco-knows how long...

Unfortunately, while Astrid yelled her head off at my rider, Axebeak came around to talk to me. I knew what would happen, and it did.

He opened his beak to talk, (More like try and hit on me again) but blinked and sniffed around the area. At one point, he sniffed at me (Making the most disappointed face possible) then he sniffed again, confused, but he was about to find out... If I did anything, it would only serve to confirm his doubts when he figures out our dirty secret.

Hiccup tried -key word, TRIED to lie about why he was here... "So uh, Astrid... The reason I smell like is- is because... I... Went... Fishing. Yeah, I wanted to go fishing with Toothless, but darn it, even the fish here are as strong as Vikings. Couldn't catch any, nope, not a one."

I hung my head in shame. For the love of Draco, Hiccup...

And I had yet to even tell my Kevvar about the dream... But that would have to wait. Axebeak was going to learn about us, and I needed to think up a plan to find a safe place...

Instinctively I wanted to tear his mouth off when he started sniffing around but a slash to a painful place would shut him up. Astrid took a moment from scrutinizing him for being missing to glare fiercely at me to not hurt Axebeak (Just depends on what he keeps his claws to) and then went back to yelling.

Like death, it was inevitable for him to blurt out... "YOUR RIDER?" That's where it got ugly. Thankfully, Astrid and Hiccup were preoccupied, so I was left to settle this with him.

His eyes ate at me with hate, and I glared Hel to him. "You... You're a Night Fury, Toothless! How could you choose _him_ over me? I may not be a Night Fury, but surely I'm better than a pitiful huma-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence." I roared, venom and distaste seeping from my voice. I don't CARE about his ego, he makes one remark about my Kevvar and I'll see to it that he'll be picking eel from his scales for a month.

He calmed down somewhat, but the tension between us was much too tight for my comfort. "A human Omtenskom, a HUMAN. Do you even realize... How sick... The image is already poisoning my mind!" His voice was dripping with scorn, offended to the highest degree by my actions, a dragon could get. He must've been **really **mad to use the old name my mother gave to me, considering the way his spikes stood up.

In short, he was pissed off, jealous, and sickened.

The worst was yet to arrive, and arrive it did. I finally gave a side ways glance at Astrid, who must have noticed Axebeak continually sniff Hiccup and me until he started roaring his vain beak off. By the angry yet disgusted face, I bet the last sheep had finally finished the race.

She scoffed, "Hiccup, How... That's your... It's a Night Fury. a DRAGON, Hiccup!" My rider flinched, slouching to his side, destroying any doubt of our no-longer-a-secret. She gripped his vest and threw him on the sand, and stomped over to me while my eyes narrowed into slits, awaiting combat.

She had a glint of murder in the back of her eyes; I could see it in her. "AND YOU. I SAW you kissing Hiccup! Him being suspicious right now, and the way you're glaring at me..." She clenched her fists, readying to strike at me, but she let it go. Human fists are awful at harming a dragon. It was obvious she and I would settle this formally later... As far as trying to kill each other goes in etiquette.

She kicked the sand with a vengeance at every step and stopped next to Hiccup but didn't look at him. "Your dad has half the fleet searching for you. He'll be coming here soon since I've been gone too long."

She walked over to Axebeak who bestowed upon me a hateful hiss as soon my eyes fell in his direction. She faced Hiccup (who was face down in said sand) with scorn. "...If you don't tell your dad, I WILL." Then she and Axebeak flew off in the direction of Berk. A forbidden romance finally reaching the part where the two lovers are forced to make the ultimate choice...

How pathetic.

I lumbered over to Hiccup sitting in a fetal position. "I... I'm okay Toothless." He used my head for balance and rose up to stare at where Astrid was moments ago. "Astrid is really going to let us have it... There goes the wedding plans." He moved his fingers up and down his prosthetic with a certain gentleness.

Loki was prodding my interest now as I wondered if Astrid arriving here was his doing. The gods hate everyone equally I suppose, but if I got anything from his deal, it isn't showing up.

I feel... a strange, tiny warmth _in_ my belly... But it's in all likelihood nothing.

We sat on the beach for a while, Hiccup telling me about some of Gobber's adventures on this island and that his mom, Stoick, and the other Viking adults came here to train to be a Viking... I believe dragons raided this island mostly because there used to be a fair amount of beasts living here that could be given to that... monster. There was a soothing waft of air blowing towards us along with a calming lap of waves going in and out of the beach, like nature itself was waiting for his father to arrive.

...I could see the traditional Viking boat loom not fifty whole dragons away.

We could hold off explaining to Stoick until we reached the island or put an end game and tell him as soon as they touched land. They landed on the beach with a hard thump, the way Vikings have done for centuries. We watched his father solemnly advance to us, my scales sticking up from the unnerving strain.

He had a downing frown on his face, like an arch, and piercing eyes. Hiccup bent his head down, his hair purposely in the way of seeing his face. "What did I hear you do with your beast in the village, Hiccup?"

* * *

**A/N:** It's only now that I wish I had put in more of the other characters...Dammit. On the upside, I finished the first HTTYD book by Cressida Cowell. If you haven't gotten already, you should, it's actually pretty funny.

Thank you, Storylover. I couldn't find a good way to write this chapter, so thank you very much for your help. If anyone comes up with a good _idea_ for the next ch, please PM (DON'T post as a review) me. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know I don't answer them all the time, but I do read your reviews.

(I'm also looking for a Beta Reader for myself, so if any of you are _interested..._ PM me.)

And now, some Fanfiction tips from places to visit. Please refer to my profile on where YOU can find these _(ads-_** is shot**_)_ helpful guides to writing Fanfiction_..._Or just type "how to write fanfiction" on your browser.

_(Just remove the spaces!)Tip from http :/ . com / HowTo2. html_

**6.** Watch the show. Watch it over and over again. Base your characterizations and dialogue on the show when you're writing "canon," not on other fannish productions or "fanon." For all you know, that other fan writer may have done lousy characterization, and the many fans assigning a middle name to the sidekick may all be copying each other rather than quoting from the show. (Obviously, if that other fan created an alternate universe, and you are adding to that AU, all bets are off, and you should indeed copy his or her characterizations.) Read your story aloud and try to "hear" the TV character saying those words. If they sound wrong, re-write!

_(A -smaller version of a- video result after typing ''fanfiction rant'' on YouTube)_

It really breaks my heart to say it, but its true has gone down the drain. Keep characters as **true** to their _nature_ as possible, even if you're writing Slash, AU or a crossover. Yes, the on-going wars between slash fans and canon nazi's is _never_ ending in terms of who should be with whom.

That is a decision made by the creator, not the fan.

Whether the canon psychos like it or not, there _will_ be people who like a non-canon pairing. So respect their opinions and _don't_ shove yours down their throats like the immature _brats_ you are, the same goes for slash fans. All flame wars are stupid and a waste of time, you're fighting over _fictional_ characters, dammit! It shouldn't matter who gets paired with whom, so long as the story is _good_. Reviews are meant to give feedback on a story or chapter to give advice to the writer about what they can _improve_ on later.

That being said, stop wasting your time asking when a new chapter is coming to your fav story. It doesn't matter if you put UPDATE! a billion times, the next chapter will be out when its out. Authors are constantly bombarded with such questions, and it can be very discouraging to them. Some Authors may even hold out a story until fans shut up, or actually start writing constructive crit, so beware redundancy!

But many people on don't care about anything more than their favorite fandoms, pairings, characters or crossover. That's why there's so much crap. Horribly written stories will get probably 150 reviews, 140 nothing but praise and people who write good stories will only get 15 reviews. You people _aren't_ helping the writer at all if you're going "OMG dis storie was great1111" just because you like the pairing. The pairing or characters shouldn't matter as long as the story itself is _well written_.

If you are going to praise the writer, tell him/her what in the story _stood out to you in a positive way_. What are their strengths and it _doesn't_ hurt to tell them what they can improve on. _No one_ is perfect, not even me.

Constructive criticism is the _best_ thing you can _ever_ give and receive, if taken _maturely_. It really does help improve writers. But some people get butt-hurt by it and think the reviewer is being mean. They are not.

_Constructive_ criticism is painting the whole picture. Both positive, negative and giving advice on what you can do to progress. Flames point out what is flat-out wrong, insulting you and the story. So remember, just because a story has yourfavorite pairing or characters on it doesn't make it _the_ best story ever.

I'd like to thank _'Ever Read A Book'_ for his/her review. Without it, I wouldn't have realized how _redundant_ naming POV shifts are. This is an example of a constructive flame, both meant to insult those who can't take criticism and remind those who can, what to do. Thank you, I appreciate the time you took to make such a lulzy review. I will savor it forever~ [I'd like to apologize for that ch.3 author's note at the beginning. It was just an inside Tron_(copyright to Disney)_ joke I made up in the moment.]

Finally, some interesting _(Really creepy is more like it)_ news I found out.

**78% of all accounts on are dead. **_(have not been active for over a YEAR)_

**12% of all accounts on FFN** have at least one published story and are actively engaged in fandom activity.

**Only 32.5% of all users have stories posted**.

_(Norse: English translation) __**Omtenksom**__:thoughtful one_


	9. Decision on the Docks

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own HTTYD.

**Author's Note: **I finished Portal last weekend, and let me tell you, Glados is my favorite antagonist ever now. Really fun, mentally challenging, and best of all Portal 2 coming out. :D

_**The cake is a lie.**_(From Portal, I finally learned where this came from!)

I also finished the scariest f**king game I've ever played, Dead Space 1 & 2. Seriously, scarier than Resident Evil 5. For the first 3 hours playing it, I was too scared to even explore a _bathroom._ After that, I continued playing on -terrified- until I beat it. ...Except in Ch.4 where you have to shoot asteroids. WORST PART OF THE GAME, PERIOD. DAMN YOU ASTEROIDS, GRAHH, NERDRAGE! :C

Chapter 9

Decision on the Docks

* * *

An icy wind blew across the beach as the two lovers nervously faced the chief of Berk and the village's Viking ships. Hiccup shuffled his feet, contemplating the thought of catching a ride on Toothless, but it was too late for that now.

Hiccup gulped and started speaking in a quiet manner, his boots shaking. "Hi dad... You're probably wondering why you didn't see us last night. Me and Toothless were going out here to trai-"

Stoick held his hand up to quiet Hiccup and the teen trailed off to a silence. The chief narrowed his eyes at the dragoness, then looked over at his son, scanning for any signs of weakness. "I told you before Hiccup. Nothing happens around my island without me knowing about it."

The dragoness cursed herself, knowing punishments were going to happen at some point, but leaving now would causetoo many questions... And she preferred having her scales NOT stretched across a floor.

She shook her head and listened to Stoick finish up with an order that made made the both of them feel uneasy. "...So you two are ordered to RIDE the BOAT with us home. No flying."

The burly Viking motioned with his hand that there would be no talking whatsoever from Hiccup. "And when we get home, we're going to have a talk about that dragon of yours."

Another gust of cold winter air blew across the little island as Hiccup and Toothless walked onto a Viking boat and sat in the middle of it as the boats left shore and headed back for Berk.

Needless to say, they were dead.

The boat ride was eerily silent, Hiccup sitting down to help the other Vikings with the rowing, his father standing at the front with no discernible expression on his face, and Toothless lying as close as she could to her mate, reflecting on the events that had happened in such a small amount of time.

There was a sense of doom that continually rose as they got closer and closer to the isle of Berk, a heavy downcast feeling in Hiccup's heart and a sickening pain in Toothless's gut. Toothless cast a quick glance at Hiccup -which couldn't be returned due to his father's sharp instincts- and inwardly sighed...

_This is bad... Super, very, oh-draco-why, bad-_

_...Dammit, now you've got me doing it, Hiccup..._

* * *

We had arrived on Berk, and we headed straight for Hiccup's house. (I do prefer this place to the dragon isle... too many bad memories rest there) We entered the village and his house without muttering a sound to anyone, though I could feel eyes on the back of his head waiting for us to make eye contact with each other.

I stood beside Hiccup in his tiny wooden house while Stoick was sharpening a very large axe. He sighed and removed the axe from the giant moving white slab of stone (like Loki I knew what it was called...) he recently ''received.''

"Son, explain yourself." His voice could be described like seeing a terrible thunderstorm from far away about to hit you, and you have nowhere to go. Hiccup summoned up a breath of courage, and told him EVERYTHING that happened. At first he was simply frowning at me, and later when Hiccup got to the part of when we hurt each other, I swear I heard that axe grind a hole in the floor...

It only got worse and worse, Hiccup didn't mention the little ''love act,'' but I knew him well and at some point it would be mentioned. If I was any other dragon, the face Hiccup's father made about us JUST before our ''loving'' would've instantly made you want to beat your wings off in retreat at the _death_ glare he gave both of us. And, as Hiccup nervously finished in absolute Hiccup-style, "And um... after that, me and Toothless... well, we kinda _did_ what you and mom did to make me, ha ha..."

Much to my surprise, despite it taking a bit for the info to sink into the eel-brained man, but when it did...

It was too much for Stoick. He literally fell out of his chair in shock and knocked himself unconscious on the axe sharpening slab-stone. Hiccup freaked out, waving his arms around and frantically whispering to himself what he should do.

I couldn't help it. I rolled across the floor, laughing my scales off. Eventually I stopped and noticed my tiny human wanted to say something to me. "Hey Toothless... I think we need to let dad thinkabout this... obviously." He looked over to the unconscious form of Berk's chief and we heard him mumble.

After some thinking, Hiccup decided to go to the Meade hall, making me growl. Why he'd want to do THAT.

He looked up at the sky, and stated, "_Because_ buddy, if we can get all the other kids' support, we might have a chance, I mean they can't throw us all out..." He faltered at him having every teen in Berk exiled but we needed allies, and I'd rather not face a whole bunch of Vikings alone.

Too much stress, too much Hiccup-go-dead on me.

We walked quietly to the Meade hall, with strange looks from a few Vikings as- oh _damn_ it all.

"Hey bud... It's **snowing**!" I groaned in response, being human in cold weather is bad, but being a dragon (well, any dragon but an ice one like Leviathan) with cold blood... Thank Draco for internal warmth, but I'd like to be in a WARM place to stay in right now, considering the first day of snow in Berk is also the well-known day of snowstorms so bad, Hiccup once said he opened his front door and was buried under a wall of snow.

The rest of the walk was rather uneventful, Hiccup eventually having to use my neck as support after he couldn't walk by himself, (my rider gets easily tired from using his fake leg too much) until we reached the door to the Meade hall.

Personally I was fine, but I could sense the anxiety in my human's touch... I nuzzled his leg for reassurance and he gave my head a big loving hug. A hug, kiss, or even a simple touch from my human was all the motivation I needed to face any danger posed to him or even to brave the harsh weather of Berk.

He gave a deep breath, opened the door, and we entered the large place, with my nose instantly struck with the scents of Vikings that were Hiccup's age...

My rider and I looked around and saw a table with Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins staring right at us with Astrid unsurprisingly missing from the picture.

Hiccup sat on a chair in front of them, coughed a few times, and took a glance at their various faces and then told them everything that happened between us. Their expressions changed frequently as Hiccup talked about what we did, causing even Tuffnut and Ruffnut to blush slightly when he reached the... _hot_ parts of the story. When my rider finished there was an almost deafening silence between the other dragon riders that was getting Hiccup's stoicism to falter into worry rather quickly.

This day could get weirder; I mean I once saw a human boy fishing on the moon.*

I guessed the reason Hiccup told them everything was so that he would have his friends' support once his father woke up, or at least have enough Viking youths to go along with Hiccup so that we (or more likely -but unfortunately- I) don't get a death penalty...

Ruffnut forced herself to break the ice, as if she couldn't stand the silence. "I was just joking when I made that joke about you and your dragon... you know..." No one laughed, but it did ease the tension slightly.

Her brother awkwardly congratulated him, giving him a... ''thumbs up'' I think it's called?

Fishlegs didn't say anything, but I could hear something being scribbled onto... paper -I'm pretty sure that's what humans call it- on his lap. Everyone glanced at Snotlout, who was staring at Hiccup for the whole time with no discernible reaction.

He blinked, though when he noticed everyone looking at him to say something drew out the words, "Sooo... Does that mean I can have Astrid?"

Hiccup face-faulted to the floor, Tuff and Ruff laughing their asses off while the fat, err- Fishlegs was still writing. I let out a little chuckle, realizing Hiccup's worry was for nothing and that his friends would support our relationship. (Which made me feel _slightly_ bad for the times I burned them for insulting us)

After everyone stopped, Hiccup asked the other humans if anyone else knew about us being together. "Like, all anyone knows is that they had to search this morning," Tuffnut answered, while Ruffnut butted in, "We didn't wanna get stuck in the sea at winter, so here we are."

...Oh. So they were just being lazy.

Hiccup leaned over to me and smiled at me. "It looks like I've got it okay here, Toothless but I think maybe you need to tell the other dragons that um... You're not... on the market anymore." This had to come up eventually... I growled and rubbed my head against Hiccup, telling him to call me at the first sign of trouble. He's a pretty smart human, so I'm sure he knew what I meant.

* * *

The arena, oh the arena. If it weren't for some bit of warmth here, I wouldn't even go in here right now. A Night Fury...I'd shame my name if I won't even enter a place for fear of other dragons mocking me for my choice of a mate. Damn it all.

...It's lightly snowing (thank Draco) right now so I won't freeze, but I can't escape with Hiccup because if a blizzard hits while we're in mid-flight...

I heard her coming before she even spoke. "Toothless, I didn't tell anyone, really I-" She didn't tell anyone. Horrorcow is rather kind by dragon standards so I knew if anyone told the other dragons it would've been Axebeak. ...Although if she HAD, she would be quite cold once a snowstorm starts.

We walked into the arena watching the others have conversations with each other or eating fish. Horrorcow gave me a worried look, but if Hiccup was being brave enough for his friends, then I had double the reason to do the same with mine.

I shook myself and roared, commanding everyone's attention. Firewyrm and Baikal blinked in surprise, while Axebeak gave a snort, giving me a cold glare. Horrorcow seemed nervous about the whole thing.

I returned it.

Firewyrm coughed, shaking her head. "Toothless... from what Axebeak has told me... Have you- did you truly..." I nodded my head. Biakal's heads both spoke, astonished, "You actually have a mate that's-" The right gasped, "-Your rider? He's a human! You're a Night Fury!" The left head bumped the right one. "Are you sure Toothless? I mean, you might just still be in heat..."

I shook my head and snorted. "No. I love my human Hiccup. And he is my mate."

I heard Axebeak snarl quietly to himself, most likely his being a vain nadder not accepting I chose a little human over him. Of course, if he was here then so was Astrid. I imagined Astrid was at Hiccup's house, telling Stoick (I doubt _that _man would stay down long) all about us in a horrible fashion.

Firewyrm let out a snort. "Blunt as always, I see Toothless..." Horrorcow let out some smoke; probably hoping the other dragons wouldn't fight me. Firewyrm raised an eye at me, Baikal and Horrorcow looking at us. I didn't especially want to fight her, even if I beat her once, she's bigger than me and I'm not the best ground-fighting dragon on Berk...

"...You always were such an odd dragoness." The nightmare let out a wry smile, "But a human mate? It reminds me of when he coaxed me out of the cage and into my rider's hand. A very odd feeling, mind you." She snorted. "But after all you and that human went through to take down that monster and keep the Vikings friendly with us, it would be very disgraceful to _not_ help you... Right, Baikal and Axebeak? "

Baikal's heads whispered (quietly argued by the sound of it) to each other, but eventually nodded happily. Axebeak gave a sideways glance at us and muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't care. I smiled, my eyes widening. "Thank you, I appreciate it. It's just that me and my rider need support to convince everyone about us."

Apparently, Horrorcow had moved over to Axebeak and was conversing with him while I spoke. "-feel about her, but please Axebeak... Can't you just try to get over your pride and tell your rider to change how she feels about Toothless and Hiccup?"

Axebeak's glare at me softened a little, inner conflict brimming in his eyes. "...I'll think about it." He shook his head and ran off, rushing out of the arena.

If even a dragon as vain as Axebeak could give our love a thought (Though I'll be getting an earful from him for a while), perhaps...

I told them to get as many dragons' support as we could, if every dragon believed in us, it might make the more stubborn dragons change their opinions about something like this.

Hiccup... Even if we're exiled to the farthest parts of the world, I'll follow you to the depths of Hel itself...

* * *

"...Are you watching that dragoness again?" She shook her head. "Loki, I don't understand your interest with that creature you put your curse on." Loki gave his wife a deep laugh, the bowl on his back shaking from his movement.

"She IS going to be your body once she dies, and I'd like to keep it in good condition after all." His wife raised an eye. "So... Are you the one meddling in their way of thinking so all those little Vikings and dragons go along with their plan?"

"Well, I can't have them killed for such an... unexpected act after all."

Loki's wife chuckled. "That's rather kind of you helping those two out." Loki shook his head.

"Is it? No matter. Let's watch this show unroll..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this story has only 2 or 3 more chapters to go. (Finally, we can stop wondering if this fic goes dead every other month or so! :P) It's been fun, and I hope you guys liked it, I don't think I'm gonna do another story for a while... Or if I do, probably some fluff or some extra M-rated chapter.

_...lots of scene changes this time. Ah well, deal._

_*= It's a reference the boy on the moon fishing in every DreamWorks movie. ;)_

Oh my god... I found a very twisted Animal Crossing fic... Seriously, it will haunt my nightmares. If you have the guts to read it... Here is the link... http:/ /parchive . org/ Animal-Crossing/

_Good luck sleeping tonight after that._


	10. Acceptance To Loving

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated in like forever. I was going through a lot of make-up work for school and I didn't have any time. Please leave a review; I'd like to hear what you've thought of the story.

Chapter 10

Acceptance to Loving

* * *

Hiccup sat in the Meade hall alone, waiting for Toothless to come back for him. His friends had left to get their dragons to help persuade his father in letting Hiccup be with Toothless, but judging by his reaction, the chances of his acceptance were slim and none...

Even if he could convince his dad that Toothless wasn't a boy, it wouldn't matter. Toothless was of an entirely different species, and of course for his luck, the species his people had been fighting for several generations. He scratched his forehead, wondering what happened to his conviction of telling his dad...

"Oh wait that's right, I never had it. Ugh..." He groaned, why did everything always have to be so complicated for him...?

Hiccup twisted his head when he heard the door creak open and saw his Night Fury staring at him. She sprinted over to him, giving him a playful smile and accompanying gurgles. Hiccup smiled back. "I'm guessing it went well for little miss fireball?" Toothless snorted and flicked her ear at him.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." He scratched her neck, and she purred happily. "You really are adorable Toothless buddy. You know... Gorgeous and all that." She purred and rubbed her head against his face. Hiccup simply sat there scratching her neck, enjoying the eye of the storm. "We... we really are an odd couple aren't we?"

Toothless snorted, and looked him in the eyes. "Me, the scrawny Viking heir, and you, the rare demon child of lightning and death minus a tail-fin." He twiddled his thumbs, trying to think of some way to keep them both in the village and no one getting their heads... beheaded.

An idea lit up in his mind, and he _tried_ to stand up and yell his success, but only managed to cause Toothless and himself to fall on the floor. "Ow... Sorry bud." She huffed, but helped her rider stand up anyway.

"The ELDER, Tooth! The elder has the final say on things! Why didn't I remember this before?" Toothless nudged him, gurgling forhim to go on. "If we could convince her to accept this... Dad would have to accept us!" The Night Fury stared blankly, not believing an elderly human could change that sheep-headed father of Hiccup's, but she would settle to just be able to simply keep living where she was.

After all, it was her home now.

She gave a questioning gurgle to Hiccup. "Huh? Oh, uh, she lives at the highest point of the village. I think she has a terrible terror herself, so she'll understand the dragon part, not to mention she..." Hiccup's voice paused, feeling he had almost said something rude about the elder. She nudged forhim to finish, and Hiccup sighed. What harm could it do to tell his dragoness? "...She's a widow. So she'll understand about being separated from someone you love..."

The dragoness gave a small roar to him, nuzzling Hiccup as memories of his mother came to him.

"Well, we... we better go. Dad isn't the the kind of guy to stay down, you know." Hiccup grabbed her neck, stood up, and groaned. "Too bad the elder lives at the top of the village. Beyond hills. And since you no longer have the title, buddy, my new mortal enemy is…"

* * *

"Stairs." Hiccup frowned as he looked up the high stairway, spanning a vast hill overlooking the village. Toothless growled, her patience running thin. First she had to back down a challenge from a female rival, then be carried along a ship as a passenger -her, a dragoness!- and keep silent, and to add insult to injury, keep herself from mauling Axebeak for his rude comments.

She shook her head and decided to be lazy and dangerous. She bit his vest and threw him on her back, ignoring his screams of protest as she forced him to cling to her neck as the dragoness ran way up the stairs, deciding going back for her saddle would take far too long.

"To-ooo-othless! Stoo-op! I- can't- stop- bouncing!" Hiccup screamed as she went to the top of the hill. As they reached the top, Toothless skidded to a halt, Hiccup barely holding on enough to have kept himself from flying off his dragoness and into the elder's house.

He hastily climbed off her, giving her a quick glare before shaking his head about having his dragoness learn some manners.

"Oh gods I hope the elder is in a good mood." Hiccup knocked on the elder's door and waited for an answer, while thinking of how to explain the situation. The elder had seen many things in her life, so he hoped all her experience would help her see they were not simply a couple from Hel's depths.

"...Come in, young one."

Hiccup gulped and whispered to Toothless, "Bud, I'm not sure she what's she's going to say, but whatever you do, please, PLEASE be on your best... dragon behavior. She does NOT like people who muss up her house..." Toothless nodded, and gave her friend a gentle shove as they entered the Viking elder's house.

Toothless tilted her head, seeing a gray-haired, short woman, apparently using a wooden stick to stand. She wondered how such a frail, close-to-death human could be in charge of a village of fierce Vikings but she guessed it might have been the knowledge one gets as they age. Her earflaps rose, and she nodded to herself. Older dragons could teach younger dragons much wisdom, though they were seldom leaders unless they could still fight.

The elder walked over and closed the door behind them, as Toothless noticed the house was much like Hiccup's, leading her to wonder if Vikings built their homes all alike...

The elder stared at Hiccup and chuckled. "Stoick's son? What are you doing all the way up here? It's not good to walk up so high with that fake leg of yours."

"Well, I didn't walk. Toothless let me ride her back up here."

She nodded, "Oh... How kind of a dragon." She patted Toothless's head as she frowned, thinking the elder meant that dragons weren't ever kind. She dismissed the thought and smacked Hiccup's leg to have him get on with it.

"All right, all right." He mustered up his best manners, and asked, "The reason we came here today was to ask if you'd..." Hiccup paused as the elder closed her eyes and rested both her hands on her staff.

"It's fine boy. I'm just getting comfortable to listen to you."

"If you would bless... Me and... Toothless's -the dragoness next to me- idea of... marriage-"

The elder slammed her staff against the floor, both dragon and rider wincing at the sudden interruption. "You've come here, to ask a VIKING to bless the marriage of a BOY and a DRAGON?"

Hiccup steeled himself and nodded.

The elder narrowed her eyes. "The same dragon that has repeatedly destroyed this village again and again for _years_?"

Toothless nodded and gave the lightest, friendly gurgle she could.

The elder walked up to Hiccup, and glared at him hard enough to make him forget the concept of time until she spoke.

"...The same dragon that helped end the war?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Yes ma'am."

She turned around and walked over to her bed. "...Very well. Consider my blessing your reward for not only slaying the biggest dragon ever, but ending the war. I believe you've earned the right."

She grabbed a shawl and turned to face them. "And if your father or anyone else gives you any trouble about it, tell him _I _approve of it."

Hiccup's mouth broke into a wide grin. "Oh thank you, elder! Thank you!" Toothless rubbed against the elder's side, eliciting loud purrs of gratitude.

"All right then, we'll get the other kids to persuade the other villagers. Thanks again, elder!" The Viking elder nodded and the two stormed out of the house.

* * *

The elder sat quietly on her bed, her eyes closed. "I've never seen YOU hide from anything... So why now?"

The door opened and closed. "Elder... How- how can you go with this...?"

The elder shook her head. "Look at them, they've ended a war hundreds of us and thousands of them could not end... Isn't my blessing the least I could do for them, Stoick?"

Stoick sighed, and grabbed his helmet, staring at the reflection of himself on his headgear. "I know the boy has done everything I've ever wanted him to and more, it's just... I can't really think of him marrying -betrothing himself to- that devil... It really..."

"Disgusts you? Horrifies you? Makes you feel betrayed? Lied to? Cheated?"

Stoick stayed silent as he rubbed the helmet with his fingers.

The elder opened her eyes slowly and asked him, "...Or is it because you feel like you've let your wife down?"

Stoick gripped the helmet tightly, the headgear slightly shaking in his clutches. "I- I promised her that- that I would make him into one of the best Vikings on Berk, and to get him the best wife he could ever have..."

He put the helmet back on his head and leaned on the door. "Gods know how disappointed I was when I realized he couldn't even light up an axe, and -thank Odin, he slew the biggest beast of them all. But now he wants to ENGAGE a _dragon_! I- I just... I don't know what to do elder. He's my son, I've just become a father again to him, and I don't wanna lose him."

"If you don't want to lose him? It's simple Stoick."

"How elder? How do I solve this? I can't use the old Viking fallback."

"Go through with it. What Viking lass could ever be a better protector for your son than a dragon? They both have lost a limb, and they both understand each other. I think your wife would like for Hiccup to be married to someone he really loves, don't you?"

Stoick slumped to the ground. "I... For Hiccup, I'll... I'll try."

* * *

**Author's Note: **WEEE not much story left! I think I'll stick off the HxT for a while (Except for one-shots) and move on to under-appreciated pairings, like PoxViper or other fandoms. =) I hope everyone had a good father's day; we ate at red lobster! It was yummy. :D


	11. All Together Now

A/N: It's already been a year since I first posted here… Ah memories…

Huh… I was actually flamed. I almost didn't believe it when I saw it in the reviews for chapter 3, but it was too lulzy to pass up. So, it shall be immortalized here. Enjoy.

"_Does no one find this insanely creepy? The human boy French kissed it with a DRAGON, a REPTILE, that is wrong on too many levels to count and you completely butchered Toothless! __HIS__ character is not like that at all; sure he loves Hiccup, but just no, no, this is sick, sick and wrong! It's bestiality! You wrote about it, you published it, and people __like__ this. WHAT? This is why fan-fiction has a bad name for itself and I apologize for being rude about this, but damn. Ugh. I can't even talk about this anymore."_ –Sarah =Edited slightly for incorrect grammar ;)

I realize this doesn't appeal (_Understatement_) to everyone, Sarah. That's kind of, you know, _why_ I put the character relationship in the summary, and rated it _M_… I'm curious to know why you went all the way the chapter 3 when there were obvious hints at the pairing in the preceding chapters… o.O Oh well, it's okay. I accept your apology.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11

All Together Now…

Hiccup frowned as he saw dozens of Vikings in the square, apparently arguing (not that it was anything new…) and judging by the way he heard his and Toothless's name being thrown…

It wasn't a good sign.

He was a little surprised to see the twins and Snotlout running up to him. Tuffnut and Ruffnut came up to him first, butting into what the other was saying. "Hey uh Hiccup, we got a problem-" Ruffnut then butted in, "-Thanks to this troll, everyone's going crazy!" "Well if dragon butt here would've just stayed quiet-"

Hiccup was anything but surprised as the "conversation" quickly turned into a shouting and punching match between the two.

Hiccup ignored them and ran down to Snotlout, asking him to explain. "Oh well, so I was using my AWESOME powers of persuasion with those two, and 'Legs to tell everyone you were like marrying your dragon."

Hiccup frowned. "And…"

"It's not going well. Actually, it's like the opposite of my awesome face. That's how bad it is." Hiccup face-palmed at his cousin's obviously arrogant response, and growled at the fact there was even more drama to deal with.

Really, it was like his whole life was just someone's play of drama for their amusement.

Hiccup rubbed Toothless's neck and asked, "So what's everyone arguing about?" He knew the answer, but he only hoped it just wasn't…

The twins at this point had stopped wrestling and answered him. "Those guys are arguing about whether you can marry a dragon-" Ruff butted in, "-and the others are saying a Viking hero should get a reward like that if he wants."

Toothless tilted her head. Why was saving her species from a monster like Red Death not enough for her and Hiccup to simply be mates? Really, Vikings were such incredulous idiots at times…

"And where's Fishlegs?"

Snotlout answered, "He's still stuck in the crowd, keeping it from going into an awesome mob versus mob thing."

Toothless nudged Hiccup's side, trying to get him to follow her into the crowd so that the other kids would follow and stand by for safety while Hiccup explained what was going on.

Before she could utter her request, though, his hand found her muzzle. He moved it awkwardly in an attempt to... comfort her? Draw comfort from her? She did not know. It didn't matter.

Her old self would never have endured the indignity of being touched by a human, but then again, her old self had never known that one human could be so devastatingly, deliciously hot.

"It's ok Toothless. We'll do this, go home, and have a nice fish for you. This should be easy compared to taking down that giant freak." Hiccup grinned sheepishly, his hand on her muzzle.

They ran (Or more like Hiccup rode on Toothless's back) down to the crowd to calm them down.

"Hey, you guys?" Snotlout grabbed the twins apart from their fight so they could listen.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"We are gonna go down there, find Fishlegs, and make sure Hiccup there gets there safe. And if I see one bruise on my scrawny cousin's face, SOMEONE is going to answer to _my _beautiful face. And trust me, you won't like my face when it's kicking your troll butt."

Tuffnut looked at Ruff, back to Snotlout, and nodded. They ran after hiccup, with Tuff tripping Ruff along the way, and ran through the crowd.

"Guy, guys, please!" Hiccup shouted, with as much response from the angry crowd as hiccup got before he met toothless. "No respect, I tell you…" He sighed, and looked over to Toothless.

She understood at where he was coming from, and nodded. She then shot a fireball into the crowd, causing a small explosion. Several of the smaller Vikings flew up, thrown from the blast.

Hiccup saw this, his eyes wide. He smacked his forehead, looked at Toothless, and said, "Yeah, blowing up half the village is really going to get us some acceptance... Hel, I said it once; I'll say it again. We're dead."

Snotlout had called Firewyrm to move the crowd before him (at least, the ones who hadn't been tossed about by Toothless's fireball) to listen and took this opportunity to speak, grabbing a nearby crate someone had thrown amidst the fighting. "Okay everyone. I know it'll be hard to listen when you've got my face looking at you, but LISTEN UP!"

The Vikings stared up at Snotlout, a few of them raising their eyebrows at his obvious arrogance. Among the Vikings, Fishlegs could be found on the ground, presumably unconscious from accidentally having a hard punch thrown at him while he tried to get the situation under control.

"Okay, so the story here is that Hiccup and Toothless –The dragon, not my aunt's grandma- is a couple. Now if anyone has a problem with that, they will have to take it up with the hands that blinded a fat-ass dragon hundreds of times my size. I mean if it wasn't for me –and Hiccup- we'd all be sitting around in a dragon's stomach right now. After all, I was the FIRST Viking to ever ride a Nightmare, and most of you still can't ride a dragon. So yeah, let those two be all lovey-dovey, it's the least you guys can do after we whipped that fat-ass AND got all the dragons to be all peaceful with us and stuff. And another thing-"

Hiccup sat back during the speech with Toothless. She was continually rolling her eyes, mainly due to Snotlout's "embellishments" in his speech.

After Snotlout was done, he stepped off of the crate he was standing on, looking proud of himself, and thought to himself. "Now to bask in the glory of my awesome speech skills..." he started to think, before the crowd broke in to fighting again.

Snotlout's eyebrow twitched. "**HEY!** Are you even listening to my awesome speech of great and powerful truthiness?" Snotlout shouted, before having Firewyrm use her tail to cut down the arguing Vikings, some falling on their face.

Hiccup groaned while Toothless flicked her tail. She wondered how _cutting down the people you were trying to persuade_ was going to help their problem.

Snotlout started to argue with whatever Vikings hadn't been knocked on their bums and unconscious, while Hiccup looked over to see the twins arguing how to drag an unconscious Fishlegs out of the mess. He placed his hand on her snout, and of how things were not going the way he had hoped for them to go…

Toothless blinked. Faintly, very faintly, she felt the touch of his hand, smaller than her smallest claw, softer than even the thinnest of her scales, stronger than anything she had ever destroyed, and within, hotter than the fires of Hel.

"ENOUGH!" A hammer flew in-between everyone, crashing, leaving a deep mark in the soil. Everyone looked to see Gobber, with a frown of utter annoyance on his face.

"Gobber?" Hiccup yelled, completely shocked his mentor came.

Gobber looked over to Hiccup. "Aye, laddie." Hiccup shook his head and asked, "B-but where have you been all this time?"

"Well, after that little beast took my sock, he burned my undies, and so I had to go buy more undies. It was horrible! I was drafty all day!" Hiccup made a disgusted face. "That's WAY too much info Gobber…"

Gobber shrugged. "The point is, if it's such a big deal, why do ya all care? I mean, so what if the boy wants to be with one of the beast- err, dragons, why not? It's not as if his lads would be good for fighting, they'd probably come out all scrawny and fish-bone like him anyway."

Both boy and dragoness sighed. Hiccup wasn't _that_ scrawny…

Everyone grumbled, but silenced themselves soon enough. Gobber was the blacksmith, and as great a weapon they all had to argue with, getting on Gobber's bad side could mean never having a weapon worked to perfection ever again –or, gods forbid, never having a new weapon ever again.

"Good then. We're all in agreement." Gobber nodded to himself. He walked over to Hiccup, "Well laddie, that's I can do for ya. You're gonna have to convince your father yourself." Hiccup watched his "mentor" walk off back to his house.

Hiccup stroked Toothless's head slowly, softly caressing the midnight black scales. "I guess dad's the only person we've got to convince left… I hope the elder's conviction is enough to change his mind…"

Hiccup got up, walking over to his cousin Snotlout. "I'm going to find my dad… You guys can handle things here, right?"

Snotlout raised an eyebrow but quickly turned his face into a confident smirk. "Oh yeah, I've got this all over me. You can leave the crowd to me, my pinky could handle the whole lot of them."

Hiccup nodded awkwardly, hoping he and the other kids wouldn't screw it up. Hiccup grabbed Toothless's neck and headed back to his house, more or less ready to see how his dad would receive the news Hiccup had told him earlier.

Hiccup entered through the front, while his dragoness entered quietly through the back, mainly to be a sort of bodyguard in case something went amiss, but to keep whatever father-son confrontation they would have be natural and not influenced by her presence.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup winced as his father closed the front door behind him. "Dad I just need you to listen to me, me and Toothless-"

Stoick raised his hand with a grim expression on his face. "I heard the racket outside."

"Dad, me and Toothless are in-"

"And I heard you talking with the Elder."

"Dad, can you just let me get a word in-"

"And I… think I agree with her."

"I mean love is- w-wh-WHAT?"

Hiccup's jaw opened and hung there, Toothless's hidden form in a state of shock of his father's response. His father sighed deeply, hesitance to continue written all over his face, but…

"I over heard what you were talking to the elder about, son. I was going in there to ask why she would allow that despite your actions, but… We talked for a while, and she told me to give you two a try… A chance before I lose my son again."

Hiccup's worried face turned into a shocked expression and then a hopeful one. "Really dad? I-I mean wow, I just can't- thank you dad!" Hiccup promptly hugged his father as Stoick nodded. "I love you too much son… I can't let this get between us after finally getting through to ya after all this time." Toothless crooned at the scene before her, glad it had been resolved peacefully.

Father and son embraced in a loving hug, or at least they tried to, until Toothless decided she wanted to be a part of the family again, and easily toppled them over with her weight and the force of her "hug".

"**TOOTHLESS**! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT!" "ARGH, YOU BEAST, **GET OFF**!"

Toothless made her gurgling noise that sounded somewhat like a dragon's way of laughing as she leapt off them and picked up Hiccup by his vest with her fangs.

Stoick mumbled some curses under his breath, and stood back up. "You're forgetting someone Hiccup." Hiccup blinked.

He told everyone about their relationship, and everyone was –more or less- going along with it, so who else could he have forgotten to convince that their love should be allowed?

Suddenly, it hit him. "Astrid."

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I have to thank Storylover for his help on this chapter. I was having serious writer's block; I couldn't have done it without you.

Well, there's only one more chapter to go…

I want to thank everyone who has read this story, regardless of whether you reviewed or not. I thank you guys and gals, you've kept my writing spirit high. =D

Please review on your way out; I'd like to know what you thought of it. I read them all, and they can be entertaining to read, and a good way to get criticism, when it is posted.


	12. The One Who Has All

**A/N:** This is the last chapter~! =D

Like at the beginning of the story, I'll start the last chapter in Toothless's POV. So please be aware of that little minor detail, all right?

Optional: You may want to listen to PERIOD, by CHEMISTRY for this fanfiction. It's a Full Metal Alchemist song, the fourth opening to be precise. Or not, maybe Ray of Light (fifth closing theme song) will fit the second half of the story better for you.

Oh, and much thanks to my Beta-Reader **Olihmajor**, who corrected my early chapters filled with mistakes. You have my, and the reader's thanks so thank you girl! Also Skyshadow382 for helping me out of a rough spot. Also thanks to every other person that has given me some sort of help or suggestion while writing this fanfiction. You know who you are, right? =D

Now enjoy chapter twelve.

(If you've forgotten, Omtenskom=Thoughtful One)

Chapter 12

The One Who Saw The End

* * *

Worry overtook my mind.

How could it not?

Astrid…

She had been my rival for my rider- my mate's affection. We both wanted Hiccup, but I had prevailed, my love for him perhaps shining brighter. Now, she was naught but a woman scorned… And as the saying goes, that kind of fury is merciless…

I tugged at Hiccup's vest, gurgling in the worried tone that was taking the front of my mind's thoughts. He stared down at me, and looked as nervous as I felt. "We can't just ignore this, Tooth. I mean; she deserves an explanation at least." He whispered to me.

Why must the only time you make sense be the _worst_ time for it, Hiccup?

I fidgeted around with my wings to still my worried thoughts as Hiccup said his farewell to his father. I had to wonder if Hiccup went without me, if that farewell would be his last… Honestly, I had the idea Astrid would go berserk, but I hoped not.

Besides… Our relationship was on thin ice enough with the village, it's not like we need murder added to everyone's doubts about us.

Hiccup held onto my neck as I supported him to walk out of his house. We really do complete each other, him and I… Perhaps my mother wasn't an odd one for having named me Omtenskom. I do tend to think quite a bit more often than the other dragons, and Hiccup is clearly more intelligent than half the Viking population, _at least_.

He rubbed my ears, eliciting a purr from me in response.

_He knows all the spots I love being touched at…_

_U-um. Wait. I…_ I tried to think about something else. My mind is… not always clean; it appears. Rather undignified for me to think about… that… so casually.

Sometimes the name Omtenskom can be meant as to mean _those_ kinds of thoughts too…

"Hey bud…" Hiccup called out to me. I knew what he wanted to ask me. She had to be told about us, and it had to be told to her now. As much as I would enjoy flying off into the sunset with Hiccup, it was not to be… I had to face reality.

Our relationship was something unnatural.

Something that was to be abhorred.

It was the thing that made my life feel so _alive_, every day.

"Let's go find Astrid." I purred, rubbing my head against his side, and used a wing to cover him. I really do love this little Viking boy. He's a wonderful human, the nicest I've ever met.

I gurgled questioningly to him, asking where we could even find Astrid. He put his hand on his forehead, and stood there for what must've been a few minutes, when he gradually made a face that said it dawned on him where Astrid was. "Of course… Where else would a girl like her be at?"

I gurgled questioningly again, not getting the hint he was giving. He smiled at me and said, "The arena, Toothless."

I nodded. Astrid is a battle woman, and like a great fighter, she'd be at where battles to place to train. (…Perhaps I'm letting my species influence that thought though…)

* * *

We both walked over to the arena, my rider silent, most likely trying to think of how to explain clearly to Astrid. Not that the worried expression he had made me feel any better than him.

We entered the arena, hearing hard swinging noises and things of loud noises in general. To be honest, it was a bit grating on my hearing. Dragons have sensitive hearing, you know.

Hiccup and I saw her instantly. Astrid had her back to us, throwing axes at targets. Hiccup stared sadly at her, like seeing someone who was once a friend, but grew apart to not be a friend anymore, and seeing him or her again to wonder… what went wrong?

Despite the tension, we didn't make a move, until Astrid had thrown the last the last axe. She even put her hand through her hair while she was catching her breath, and sighed heavily once it was thrown, hitting the bull's-eye perfectly.

Thwack.

That's how it went. That was how my friendship with Hiccup had started, how I felt to hear we loved each other, and how Astrid must've felt to lose her boyfriend, Hiccup.

Which made quite a lot of sense why she would be so angry.

"…What do you want?" The iciness in her voice was easily apparent. She was a scorned woman, all right. She turned to face us, a frown on her face, with a neutral mouth. She was probably angry, or annoyed, or sad, _or_ more likely, all three. Hiccup grabbed his left arm with his right hand, and spoke out to her in his angelic, scratchy voice.

"Astrid, I know you're angry…"

She huffed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"…But I need you to listen and believe me."

Astrid crossed her arms and walked over to Hiccup, that frown stuck on her face. It was obvious she wanted a good explanation for being dumped as a girlfriend for me.

Astrid moved a piece of her golden hair from her face. "…Fine."

Hiccup cleared his throat, and let go of my neck. "Okay. But first, why uh, why don't you say what's burning you up?" I rolled my eyes at his euphemism, wondering why he would say that. It'll never catch on.

Astrid sighed heavily, perhaps muttering some curses under her breath, I didn't hear too clearly. She went over and grabbed an axe from the target, and used it for support like a cane. "What's burning me up is that you dumped me for a _dragon_, Hiccup."

"A dragon, Hiccup." She squinted her eyes "A **D-r-a-g-o-n**, of all the things. I-it's never been done!" The look of disgust thrived on her face. She stood up lifting the axe and pointing it at me. "Don't you find it at least a _little_ disturbing?" The last words echoed in my ears, a repeat of what I heard said earlier today…

Yes, it was very wrong… But it was a love I believed in. I gaped at Hiccup, who quickly glanced at me. I know our love to be something special…

Hiccup coughed, but talked in his nasally sounding voice. "Yeah, Toothless loving me kinda outright disturbed me." My ears drooped slightly. "But Toothless isn't just some animal. She's my best friend, and one of the smartest peop- dragons I've ever met." I gurgled softly. Oh Hiccup… "She was there when I needed her, and I was there for her. I looked in her eyes and saw myself…"

I could feel myself blushing. Hiccup, you flatter me...

Astrid struck the floor with axe, leaving it back in her hands in a "cane" position to stand with. "So fine, if Toothless is that smart, then why were _you_ stupid enough to drop me without even telling me!" I had to say, I couldn't argue with her there…

Hiccup hesitated to answer, his tongue held by Astrid's words. He hadn't even given Astrid so much as a little note that they weren't working out, or some other thing… "I know, I did something stupid, but I can fix that."

Astrid scowled. "Really."

Hiccup bit his lip. "Astrid, I was a jerk for dumping you without even mentioning it. I'm pretty sure you're going to kick my butt no matter what I say, but please believe me when I say that I know I did wrong, and I am genuinely sorry."

Astrid sighed heavily, and moved a hand through her hair. She gazed into Hiccup's eyes, "…All right. I don't like it, or approve of your current …relationship, but if you are really sorry, I'll accept it."

W-what...?

Hiccup and me were hysterical on the inside (Well, Hiccup looked really happy, judging his eyes), although she wasn't happy about it, I was very glad Astrid could compromise her feelings and -partially- accept us without any violen-

"OW! Why do you keep doing this to me!" Astrid had thrown Hiccup to the ground and jabbed his stomach with the butt of her axe, probably out of spite.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to have a few words with that pile of scales you have for a girlfriend over there." I growled slightly at her insult, but quickly got over it, realizing how she seemed to handle things that angered her with caustic remarks.

Hiccup rubbed my head, eliciting a purr from me in return. "Okay… No attacking Toothless though, or I won't forgive you." I nodded at him, blowing a little smoke in Astrid's way to show her I was not to be messed with.

"Yes, because obviously the last time a Viking tried to kill Toothless, it worked out fabulously."

Hiccup laughed a little under his breath, and walked out of the arena.

Hiccup… Be safe. I will see what she wants with me.

I stared at Astrid, who returned my glance.

"Come on. Sit down with me." She sat down, and released her axe, letting it hit the floor with a clank. I sat on my haunches with a loud thump from my weight.

She looked up to me, probably surprised how much taller I was to her. "So… You love him."

I nodded; making the most lovey-dovey gurgle I could sound with my voice.

Astrid sighed and stared into space for a moment. "I guess I can understand. He's much nicer than any other guy here. He's also smarter than the others. Even smarter than… me I guess." I nodded; I loved all of Hiccup's little quirks. They were all so interesting.

"I do like him as a friend, but… Now that I think about it, I can't remember why I found him so attractive. A good friend yeah, but not the type I'm into."

I tilted my head while she gazed deeply into my emerald green eyes. "When I started liking him was when you took me for that ride." She stared into the distance. "Most beautiful sight I've ever seen was that first ride on your back. Maybe I was impressed by _you_ instead of him." She looked back at me. "You really are amazing you know… So is he." She zoned out for a moment and took in a small breeze.

Such a nice gust of wind...

"You two did what several generations couldn't even _dream_ of doing. You two fit each other like a sword and its holster." I purred happily at her compliments, although I cringed at the sword similarity she said. Mainly because I'm a dragon and swords to us are well…

…You know.

She stood up and bent over to touch my prosthetic tail fin. It was just like Hiccup's fake leg. I knew that and that resemblance is part of why I love him so. Even now, I felt saddened that I was apart from him.

A man and dragoness… Such an odd couple we are.

Astrid hugged me out of nowhere, which caught me by surprise. I blushed a little and rumbled quietly in embarrassment. "I hope the two of you are happy together." She kissed my snout, grabbed her axe, and sauntered off. I got back on all fours with my face still hot in embarrassment from her kiss.

I don't get human females. They're so very strange. Even more peculiar than my rider.

* * *

"Aren't you a nice one lately?"

"Hmph." Loki's wife laughed heartily. He shook his head. "I merely removed the obstacles that would keep them apart. And besides, I know you had a hand in this as well."

She beamed. "So what if I did? At least the dragoness can have what she thinks she can't have."

Loki had a baffled look on his face.

His wife sighed; he could be so dense sometimes. "You didn't see her stomach pains?" He had a blank look on his face. "Sigh… She. Has. Eggs. Being. Made. In. Her."

The god of trickery frowned. "Why would you give her that? We're taking over their corpses when they die. And the dragoness will die at the same time as her owner, so why bother giving her children?"

She laughed. "Maybe I felt charitable at the thought of leaving this Hel. So I made her get gravid."

Loki just stared at his face in bewilderment.

She groaned. "Gravid: reptile version of pregnancy. Must I explain everything to you…?"

Loki shook his head, and smirked happily that his plan would go unhinged now, the obstacles removed and the hosts to be undisturbed for their lives. As long as his family didn't screw it up for him.

But what were the odds of that?

* * *

And so I had returned to Hiccup, who judged by my not dead body (Or covered in Astrid's blood) that all had gone well. While I was still confused by her sudden kiss, I chalked it off as an odd acceptance ritual of hers.

It's not like I was going to find out why any time soon anyway.

Hiccup had taken me to a very high cliff near Berk. It was very pretty; you could see the mid-day sun and ocean perfectly there. Then he told me its relation to me. "Do you see this place buddy?" I nodded. "This… This is where I shot you down into the forest we met in."

I still remember the pain I felt being taken out of the sky. I was shot out of my throne, my kingdom, never to reclaim my place in the sky as I was again.

But maybe… Maybe that pain was the price I paid for the joy I have now, an equal exchange from a life of misery in servitude to a life of bliss with my human. I have more now than I ever could've dreamed of when I attacked the village that fateful day.

To gain is to lose, and to lose is to gain I suppose...

We both stood there, taking in the sight, as we shared a mutual –or at least that was how it felt to me- feeling of total contentedness with the world, as if everything was right.

I believed it to be so.

Although I am sad that I can never produce offspring with Hiccup, when I'm with him, I'm not lying to say he is my whole world to me. I wonder if he would've been a good father though… No, perhaps such thoughts are better left forgotten…

Guh…

My belly's insides abruptly twisted around in pain, prompting me to give a low moan of pain from my throbbing…whatever it was in my body. "What's wrong bud? Have a stomach ache?"

I nodded, and he held my neck for support as we headed down the hill, the wind blowing gently on us. Perhaps his home would have a remedy for my aching stomach.

As we walked down to his home, we saw familiar faces, new faces, friends and dragons, places and sights, everything I could ever ask for was right here.

It was then that I realized something. I was going home. To my family.

And Hiccup?

I already knew what you meant to me.

You are my everything.

_My Kevvar._

_I love you Hiccup. Now and forever… I am yours, and you are mine._

I wondered briefly about my encounter with a god, but perhaps he was the one who got the short end of the stick, as I… I have everything. The one who has all.

As we arrived at our home, I saw a fishbone, covered with glistening black scales, as if embracing it in a warm hug.

I have seen our end of today... And our names shall live forever.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for having read this fanfiction. You are all the inspiration for keeping my writing spirits up, so give yourselves a big hand.

It's been over a year since I've started this fanfiction, and the end result -while still needing improvement- is so mech better than anything I could have anticipated when I first wrote for this story. I wouldn't trade back a single moment from the time I took writing this, the friends I gained through this story, and all the joy that has come through it. Thank you all. *takes a bow*

Seriously, thanks people! Here's a picture of a baby Night Fury and egg as a reward for reading through this! (Just deletes the spaces to view, and comment on it too?) Ht tp : / / d . facdn . net / art / effier -sxy / 1271993489 . effier -sxy_to. png

I hope all of you have enjoyed this fanfiction, as this is the last chapter. Please tell me what you've thought of this story, either in a PM or a nice little review, would you kindly.

…Oh screw it. *Review whores* LEAVE A **_REVIEW_** PLEASE. D:


End file.
